Bella's New Home
by austentwilightfan92
Summary: Bella returns to Forks after being away for three years. She meets Edward Cullen and they cannot stand each other. But will their hatred for each other turn into something else? Will their love of skateboarding bring them together? ExB
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight* sigh***

**All human:)  
**

**Bella's POV:**

_Is this plane going to land soon?_ I thought to myself and sighed. Planes are not my favorite modes of transportation; I prefer skateboards. Back in Phoenix, Arizona, I was never seen without a skateboard. My mom Renee and my step-dad Phil said it was attached to my hip. I was going to miss them, but I knew I had to leave. My leaving was better for Renee and Phil. Instead of being stuck home with me, she could now travel with Phil and be at all his baseball games. I was willing to move to a place I haven't been in years, so Renee could be with the man she loves. It was only a small sacrifice, but I knew it would make her happy.

So here I am, heading to the place of my birth and most of my childhood summers, Forks, Washington. As I sat on the plane, I wondered if my dad Charlie had remained the same. I hoped he did. Because that was the Charlie Swan I knew and loved. I also knew sadly that Forks was going to be the same green and always rainy place.

Forks, the place I used to love going to during the summers until I turned fourteen. At age fourteen, I decided I didn't want to be tossed from place to place. Instead, I chose to stay with Renee all year long. Looking back on it, I realized how selfish I was and how much I hurt Charlie. I only chose to stay with her because I didn't want to leave my friends, Danielle and Greg. But, being as Charlie and I are so similar, he considered my happiness above his own. He was always so selfless and I admired him for that.

I glad that I was going to be able to not act like the parent when I with Charlie. With Renee, she was more like a big sister than a mother. So, being able to be a teenager will be a wonderfully new experience. Of course, I would probably have to cook still, but I didn't mind that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when someone finally announced that we had finally landed. _Thank God_, I thought to myself. I grabbed my favorite Roxy backpack (on profile) and walked off the plane. Slowly, I walked over to where the baggage claim was. I quickly grabbed my suitcase, which matched my backpack and waited for Charlie.

My roaming eyes quickly found Charlie, also searching for me. I guess right, he looked exactly like he did the last time I saw him. He still had his moustache, the same sad brown eyes, and still wearing his police chief uniform. Finally, his eyes met mine and I saw a huge grin spread across his face.

Not caring if I looked like a fool, I ran to Charlie. I gave him a huge hug, which surprised him at first, but then he hugged me back.

"Bella you've changed so much", Charlie said still smiling, "But in a good way." But then he looked at my hair and his smile disappeared. "Bells, why on earth did you cut your hair?"

"Ch… Dad I wanted to all right. Why? You don't like it?" I asked as I touched my hair. It used to be past my shoulders, but a spur of the moment decision and a trip to the hair salon changed it all. When I told the woman I wanted a pixie haircut, she just stared at me confused. She said my hair was beautiful just the way it was. I told her just to cut it. She did as asked and cut it. I thought I would regret my decision later, but I didn't (Bella's haircut on profile). I remember how furious Renee was, but I didn't care. She told me my hair was _my crown glory_. Whatever.

I was once again brought out of my thoughts when Charlie took my luggage. "Bells, its not that I don't like your hair, it's just that it's different. The last time I saw you, you had longer hair." As he said this, we started toward his police cruiser _great_. "It will take time getting use to, but I'm already starting to like it." He reassured me. I smiled a small smile at him. _At least he is taking it better than Renee_ I said in my head. He put my stuff in the trunk and I sat in the car waiting for him. My car and skateboards will be arriving tomorrow. I can't wait to see my "babies". He got in and we drove away from the airport to a place I haven't seen in years.

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short,but I thought I start small and make longer chapters as I go along. This is my first fanfiction so tell me what you think****. Please Review**


	2. Reconnecting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight* sigh* **

**Bella's POV:**

I stared out the window and all I could see was _green_. Everything was green; it made Forks seem foreign. Ugh… I am never going to be able to look at the color the same ever again. Luckily though, it wasn't raining. But, I knew that wouldn't last for long. I kept internally groaning, until Charlie cleared his. I realized that he had something to say to me.

"Were here Bells." Immediately after he said this I looked out the window again and realized that we reached our destination. I responded with an intelligent "Oh" and stepped out of the cruiser. Charlie got out as well and went to the trunk to retrieve my luggage.

"Dad you know I can get it myself." I tried to grab my luggage, but Charlie shook his head. I knew not to fight Charlie because he could be just as stubborn as I was. So I complied and let him grab my luggage.

"Bells I don't think it's in your best interest to get the luggage. I don't think I'll ever forget how clumsy you are. I don't want to have to take you to the hospital _again_." I could tell he was only half-joking. Guilt washed over me as I remember all those times my clumsiness got the best of me. Poor Charlie was always so scared at those moments and though he tried to hide it, I could see it. Shortly after I started skateboarding, my clumsiness ended. Now I can walk on any surface without worry.

I rolled my eyes at Charlie, "You don't have to worry about that anymore; I've changed where walking is concerned. Remember when I told you about how I became a skateboarder; that helped me." I smiled at him, "But, I'll let you carry my luggage anyway because you are so stubborn." After our brief discussion, we finally walked into the house. It was the same, just like its owner. Although it had aged some, it was still wonderful

"Nothing much has changed Bells, so let's go up to your room so you can get situated." He said leading the way upstairs to my old bedroom. As we headed up the stair, I heard gentle rainfall. See, I knew that the skies wouldn't stay clear for long. "I've changed a few things, but if you don't like it we can always change it." Finally, we reached my room and Charlie opened the door and put my suitcase on the floor.

My room was perfect. It had a queen size bed with white, brown and turquoise bedding (on profile). On one wall had a simple white desk where I could put my laptop. The nightstands and my dresser were also white. One nightstand held an ihome, which was also an alarm clock. The carpet was a light gray color and looked incredibly soft. The two walls opposite of my bed were different colors. One wall was brown and the other a light shade of blue that was in my comforter. The wall behind my bed and the wall where my desk and door was white. There was also a bookshelf to place my large collection of books. This was another reason why I loved Charlie. He did something so wonderful for me and I knew he wouldn't even care if I said thank you.

"If you don't like we can always change-"I immediately stopped him. I guess he thought my silence meant that I hated my room. "No, Dad I love it. I'm just speechless, thank you so much." I hugged him tightly letting him know how much I truly appreciated what he did.

"Oh Bells it was nothing, I just felt your room needed to be changed." Same old Charlie always so humble. "I also bought you a poster. I remember from one of our phone calls that you said you like the band All Time Low, so I got you their poster. I didn't know where you would want it, so I'll let you hang it up and unpack your things." After that, Charlie left, giving me my personal space. As I placed my poster above my desk, I thought about how different Charlie and Renee were. Charlie is quiet, humble and always knew when to give me my personal space. Renee on the other hand is outgoing, clingy, and childish as times. How these two ever got together is beyond me. But I guess that is why they divorced. After I finished unpacking, I headed downstairs to see what I could make for dinner. Of course, I should have guessed that Charlie would not have anything decent in his kitchen. How he survived is beyond me. I decided I would have to make a trip to the grocery store tomorrow, so I jotted down the few things I would need and put it on the refrigerator.

"I can order a pizza if you want?" I didn't notice Charlie's presence, which made me shriek and jump. "Whoa, sorry Bells I didn't mean to scare." I turned around to see Charlie's eyes downcast and a frown forming on his lips.

"Its okay Dad, yeah pizza would be great. Is that what you've been eating all this time?" I gave a look that said "you better not lie to me mister". I also tapped my foot on my floor waiting for his answer.

"Well, yeah, sort of… I mean it hasn't just been pizza. I've had Chinese, I go to the diner sometimes, and I eat at Billy's house a lot. You remember Billy Black and his son Jacob?" I could tell he was trying to distract me from the fact that he was eating so unhealthy.

"How are Jacob and Billy? I haven't seen them in so long." I decided I would let the subject of his eating pass, for now. I made a mental note to talk about it later. I just want to get to know Charlie better. Our phone calls were short and took place when he was at the station. So now would be our time to sit and talk about the past three years.

"They are great Bells. Jake can't wait to see you again. When I told him you were staying with me, he practically jump of the couch and screamed like a little girl. "Charlie let out a hearty laugh and I couldn't help myself from doing the same. I could tell by looking at him that that memory was playing in his mind. "He's grown up some. Remember how scrawny he was when you last aw him. Well now, he's huge. I asked Billy if he was feeding him miracle grow. That earned a laugh from Billy." I smiled as he told me about my old best friend. Jacob Black and I were inseparable. We spent ever summer together. Since he was part of the Quileute Tribe, he lived on the reservation in La Push. If he wasn't at my house, we were usually there. I remember my last day here with Jacob perfectly.

**Flashback:**

_I was at the airport with Charlie, when suddenly I hear someone calling my name. I look up from my book __Wuthering Heights__ to see Jacob running towards us. When he reached us, I saw he was sweating profusely and gasping for breath. "Jacob what's wrong?" A worried expression covered my face. _

"_Bellsy, I have… to... to….give you something….before you go." His lips crashed into mine, as he gave me my first kiss. It was almost like a movie except, usually the two people kissing share the same feeling. But, sadly, I didn't love Jacob that way. I loved him as a best friend. And as Jacob kissed me, I think he also realized it. "Sorry Bellsy, I just wanted to see what would happen, but I felt nothing." He looked sad and somewhat relieved from realizing this. "Now that I did this, can we still be friends?" he started to turn away but I grabbed his thin arm. _

"_It's ok Jakey, I always wondered too." I answered honestly. It was true; I wondered what kissing Jake would feel like. I used to have huge crush on Jake, but I soon realized that we could only be best friends. "Of course will still be friends, silly. You will always be my best friend." I looked up to see his smiling face. "But, if you get any taller or cut your hair, I might have to reconsider." I joked, pulling at his hair that was tied in a ponytail. _

"_Ouch!" he pretended that it hurt him because back then I was weak too. He tugged my hair also and then swept me up in a big hug and spun me around. I laughed uncontrollably and after swatting him, he let me down. "I'm going to miss you Bellsy," his sad smile appeared on his face. _

"_I'm going to miss you too Jakey. Promise to write and call me everyday?" I asked though I already knew the answer. _

"_Of course I will. See you next summer!" Jake gave me one more bone crushing hug. "I gotta go; my dad is waiting in the car for me. Bye!" _

_Bye Jakey, see you next summer!" I waved as he slowly disappeared. Shortly after that, the announcer said my plane was boarding. So, I gave Charlie, hug, and said goodbye. _

**End Flashback:**

Jake and I were always calling and emailing each other. He was so upset when I told him I wouldn't be returning to Forks in the summer. I was sad too, but I was really getting into that rebellious stage. I knew my parents wanted me to go to Forks, but I didn't. I wanted to do the opposite of what they told me. This was the one moment in my life when I could act like teenager. With having Renee as a mother, this simple task was hard to accomplish. Shortly after that, I started to get involved in skateboarding. Not only was I a rebel, but also an adrenaline junkie. Skateboarding made me feel like I was flying; it was wonderful.

On my last day, my friends and I went to the skate park and they had a huge surprise waiting for me. Normally I don't like surprises, but I let this one slide. My friends Danielle and Greg managed to close Paradise Valley Skate Park in Phoenix for my last, so we could have the skate park all to ourselves. We didn't want crazed fans to come and annoy me on my last day. Yeah, I am _so_ lucky to have the pleasure of having fans. I hate to brag, but I am an amazing skateboarder. I have only competed a little, but I still somehow managed to earn the _privilege_ of having a fan base. People made up all sorts of names for me, but mostly people called me The Swan. Because not only was my last name Swan, but my fans said it look like I was a graceful and beautiful swan flying. I just went with whatever they decided to call me. I even got it put on my custom board made by my friend Greg.

At first, I hated the attention, but after awhile, it grew on me. Eventually I loved hearing people call my name and cheering for me. I even signed a few autographs. It was something I was going to miss, but I made my choice and I was going to stick to it. I hope that I could find a good skate park around here.

"Bells, the pizza will be here I a few minutes." Charlie once again caught me zoning out. Man, I really need to stop that before Charlie thinks I need to be put away. After watching TV for a while, the pizza finally came. "I already signed you up at school, so you'll be starting on my Monday. Maybe on Saturday or Sunday you could visit Jacob. I'm sure he would love to see you." I smile once again thinking about my best friend.

"I know I'll definitely have to do that. Maybe he can come to the skate park with me. Oh, do you know where any skate parks are around here?" While waiting for him to answer I took a bite out of my pizza.

"Yeah, there is one in Port Angeles." _Good_, I thought. If they didn't, I don't know what I would do. Luckily, Jake acquired my love for skateboarding. This would give us time to catch up and see how the other turned out.

"After dinner I'll call Jake and see if he can come with me tomorrow." I said taking another slice of pizza. Boy was I hungry. It seems that being on a plane not only makes you tired, but hungry. After finishing my pizza, I got up and called Jake.

"_Hello?"_ Jake's booming voiced answer after the second ring.

"Hey Jakey, it's me Bella. I just wanted to tell you I'm here. Also, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Port Angeles with me tomorrow." I could feel him smiling through the phone.

"_BELLSY!!! Of course I would love to hang out with you! But why Port Angeles?_ He screamed my nickname so loud that my father came out from the living room. I mouth Jake and he left to continue watching sports.

"Jakey, not so loud. Jeez, do you want me to become deaf? The reason I said Port Angeles is because there is a skate park there. So, do you want to meet me there or do you want me to pick you up or do you want to pick me up?"

"_Sorry, ummm…. How about we meet each other there. I can't wait to see you Bellsy. I know I have changed some, but I bet you are still the same. Same old Bella, with long hair and big brown eyes." _I never had the heart to tell him I cut my hair, but now would be a good time to tell him.

"My dad told me how you have changed. Gotten buff on me ehh? But, Jakey I have something to tell you…. I uh… Igotapixiehaircut."As it came out it all seemed to stick together, but I knew Jake would know exactly what I said.

"_You got a pixie haircut!? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I bet it looks great on you! I can't wait to see it. So anyway will meet at the park around ten o'clock. Well I gotta go Bellsy. See ya tomorrow._

"Sure ten is fine, bye Jakey." After we hung up, I grabbed by bathroom necessities and walked to the bathroom I am going to be sharing with Charlie. It will be weird sharing a bathroom, but I'll learn to live with it. I change into my favorite Scooby Doo boxers and an oversized t-shirt. I said a quick goodnight to Charlie and went into my room for some needed rest.


	3. A Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight*sigh* How I wish I did, but I don't**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of "Chelsea" by The Summer Set playing on my iPod. Sighing, I got up feeling fully rested and heading to the bathroom with my bag of necessities. When I entered the bathroom, I accidentally looked at myself in the mirror. When people usually thought of girls from Phoenix, they would picture someone with blonde hair, tanned, and toned with bright blue eyes. I was the exact opposite. I have big brown eyes and brown hair that is now currently sticking up in different directions and pale skin. When I say my skin is pale, I mean pale, like also transparent. Sighing once again, I hoped into the shower. The warm shower helped me wake up more. After washing out my favorite strawberry shampoo, I realized it was time to get out and get ready for the skate park. I wrapped my towel around me and headed towards my bedroom. I changed into one of my favorite outfits. I put on a red and white-stripped v-neck t-shirt, paired with my favorite black shorts, a grey men's beanie, and my favorite pair of Nike (on profile). After changing, I headed downstairs to make myself breakfast.

I found my favorite cereal, Life and put some in a bowl. I went to the refrigerator and saw there was a note on it. I looked to see it was from Charlie.

_Bells,_

_I left early for work and won't be home until later. Have fun with Jake. Be safe._

_Love you,_

_Dad _

Though the note was simple, I could tell how worried he was about me. I stifled any tears that might try to escape. I wasn't one for showing my true emotions, _Just like Charlie_ I smiled at the thought. I grabbed the milk and poured some on my cereal. After putting it back in its place, I sat down at the small kitchen table and ate in silence. It was nice, having the house to myself. I am able to just sit and get lost in thought without worrying about other people watching me. Of course, a horn honking interrupted my peace. I would now that horn anywhere. It was my baby! I hurriedly put my now empty bowl in the sink and ran outside.

When I saw it, I started jumping. There it was my beautiful 1965 Mustang convertible (on profile). I was about to hug it when I saw my other baby pull into the driveway. Being an adrenaline junkie, I also bought my own motorcycle. It was a Suzuki GSX650F and red just like my Mustang (on profile). I thanked the two men and tried to give them a tip, but they said driving my Mustang and motorcycle was a pleasure. Before they left, they told me my skateboards were in the trunk. I ran to the trunk and quickly opened it. There they were my two skateboards. The one Greg made for me I would put in my room. The other was the one I used when I rode. It was an awesome skateboard, according to me. It is a pink, purple, and blue Girl Kapow Mariano deck with blue wheels (on profile). As I was admiring my skateboard, a thought popped into my head. _Crap, Shit. Charlie is going to freak when he sees my motorcycle._ I had never planned to bring it here. Walked over to it a notice a note placed on it. _What is it with people and writing notes?_ I laughed quietly to myself.

_Bella, _

_I saw that they weren't going to bring your motorcycle to you and I decided that it would be better if it were with you. Don't worry about Charlie, he will get used to the fact that his baby drives a motorcycle. I know you may not be able to drive it much, but it will be taken care of if it is with you. _

_Miss you and Love ya lots,_

_Renee/ Mom _

Renee, you can help but love her. And I knew deep down she was right. It would be in better hands if it were with me. I was worried about Charlie freaking out. Hopefully, he would learn to live with and let me drive it when the weather was nice. _As if that will ever happen._ I put the cover over it just in case it started to rain _again_. I took my custom skateboard out of the trunk, shut the trunk and brought it up to my room. I was about hang it when I realized I needed to leave now if I was going to make it on time. Before leaving my room, I grabbed my blue iPod nano and my cell phone. I ran down the stairs at an amazing speed. _Almost as fast as a vampire, _I thought laughing at myself. I have such a strange my mind; I didn't even know what path it might take. I took the keys that were on the seat and started the car. Before I left the driveway, I put the top back on, just in case. If my Mustang were ever damaged, I would cry. Like I said, it was my baby.

On my drive to Port Angeles, I turned on the radio and found a rock/ alternative station. I was glad I decided to meet Jake there instead of picking him up or getting picked up. This ride alone gave me some more time to think. When I woke up this morning, I felt something big was going to happen. I don't know what it is, but I know it's important. Maybe even life changing. I knew it wasn't changing my living situation, but what else could it be. That was probably it. I don't know why I would think my life could change anymore than it already had. I shook the thought from head and concentrated on driving. Nothing good was playing on the current station I was listening to, so I decided to change the station. After searching for something good, I found a classical station. I know what your thinking a skater girl who loves classical is odd, but I love it just the same. I am truly a sucker for any thing classic. Classic cars, hence my car, black and white movies, classic book, and classical music. It was another passion of mine. As soon as I recognized the tune, I realized it was one of my favorites. It was "Beau Soir" by Debussy. No matter how I was feeling, this song always calmed me. I played an imaginary piano as the song progressed. I didn't own my own piano, so I mostly played at a music shop near my house or at Danielle's house. She had a white baby grand piano, which was never used. So, I used it whenever I could.

As soon as the song ended, I noticed that I reached my destination. I pulled into the parking lot and found a perfect spot. I quickly parked, opened the trunk, grabbed my board, my helmet and locked the car. As I walked towards the entrance, I noticed a few people staring at my baby. I smiled knowing that they realized how wonderful my car is. I remember when I first got it how horrible it was. But, hanging out with Jake so much helped me with cars. I knew how to fix a car like a pro. And my car wouldn't be what it is today without my knowledge on cars.

When I walked in, I frowned slightly. _This will have to do Bella,_ I thought to myself. The Port Angeles Skate Park was nothing in comparison with Paradise Valley Skate Park. But as long as I was skating, I didn't care. Luckily, it had a few rails, a bowl, an assortment of ramps, and a half and a quarter pipes. I looked around, but couldn't find Jake anywhere. _Where is my russet wolf now?_ I thought he would be here before I was. I decided to get ready while I waited for him. I put on my helmet and knee pads. _I hope he gets here soon_, _I don't want start without him_.

My eyes continued searching, until my eyes landed on a huge man. When I say huge, I mean buff. He must have felt me staring because he stared back at me. As soon as I saw his face, I knew it was none other than Jake. I realized I was smiling when he returned my smile with an even bigger one. Ten thousand watt smile Renee called it when she looked at pictures of Jake and me. As he walked towards me, I noticed he still kept his hair long and tied up in a ponytail. _Something never change_, my smile grew larger at the thought. When he was standing in front of me, I realized he had, grown more if that was even possible.

"Jakey, I told you if you grew any taller that we could no longer be friends!" he pretended to be hurt by my comment. "It's so good to see you. I can't tell you how much I missed hanging out with you." He pulled me into what I called his wolf hugs. Bear hug never really fit Jake, so I changed it. "Jakey… cant. Breathe." Finally, he put me on the ground.

"Sorry Bellsy, I just missed you so much. Now take off your beanie so I can see your hair." I took off my beanie and looked anywhere but at his face. I knew he wasn't going to like it. So, I didn't want to see his disapproval. "Isabella look at me." Oh Crap, he didn't use my nickname this can't be good. I slowly looked up at him and saw a look I was expecting. He smiled at me and hugged me again. "It looks great on you Bellsy! I bet your mom flipped though." He laughed. I knew he was picturing Renee's face when she saw my hair.

"She flipped alright. Then she started that whole speech about how my hair was _my crowning glory_." I rolled my eyes, remembering how incorrigible she could be. Putting back on my beanie, I decided that I wanted to talk to Jacob before skating. "So Jake, when did you become so buff?" I looked him up and down, also noticing his outfit in the process. He was wearing a simple black shirt that matched his hair and eyes, a pair of dark washed jeans, and black and blue skate shoes. Overall, it was a great outfit.

"Not too long ago actually. After I started to get into sports more, I guess. I also started working out, so I guess that's how I turned out like this." He flexed his arms for me, which earned he multiple eye rolls. "How are you by the way? I saw a couple of videos of you on YouTube, so I know that you are going to kick my ass." I his smile somehow managed to get even bigger. "Why didn't you tell me you were that awesome or that you earned a nickname huh?" His smile was quickly replaced with a frown.

"I don't know why Jakey. I guess I didn't want you looking at me differently. Of course I should have known you wouldn't." I smiled at him again. It was just so hard not to smile with Jacob around. He was like my own personal sun, always warm, open, and friendly."So anymore questions or do you want to skate?"

"Nope no more questions, but before we skate I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Okay, too much info Jakey. Hurry up!" I laughed as he rushed towards the bathroom. I decided just to sit back on the bench and wait for him to finish his business. Jake was always an important person in my life and being away from him for three years made me see that. I had Charlie and Jacob back in my life what more could I want? Even though we were both juniors, we will not be going to the same school. He was going to the high school on the rez, while I'll be at Forks High. So, I would be all alone on my first day in a new school. I hope that I will go unnoticed, but I know that will be impossible. Forks High School had a startling total of only three hundred and fifty-seven—now fifty-eight students. I would stick out like a sore thumb. My old school had over seven hundred in my class alone. Now I would be the main attraction. _Great, Just Great,_ I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard two men arguing. My back was facing them so I couldn't see whom they were, but I knew they were close by me. Usually I don't eavesdrop on people, but I couldn't help myself. One man's voice drew me in for some odd reason.

"I don't think you could." The one man with a southern drawl stated. I wondered what the other man couldn't do.

"I know I can. I am the greatest." I could tell by his voice he truly believed what he was saying. His voice was beautiful even though it sounded conceited now. I really wish to match the faces to the voices, but I knew if I turned around, I knew they would realize I was eavesdropping.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, "Hey dude, do you think my friend here could beat anyone here, as far as a skating competition is concerned?" So is the reason for their argument. Well they haven't seen… Wait did he call me a dude? I turned around to see two tall men. The one I guessed was the person that tapped me and called me a _dude_ had blonde hair, blue eyes was tall, slender and muscular. I pictured him to be the perfect gentleman. I turned my gaze to the other and was stunned. He had bronze tousled hair was just a little shorter than the other, but still extremely tall. His eyes were the color of emeralds and made me change my mind about hating the color green. He was also slender and muscular; he was godly. Then I remembered the blonde called me a dude, so I turned my attention towards him again. Both of their eyes were wide when they realized I was a girl. "Well first off, I'm not a _dude_, but I can understand why you would think that. And to answer your question, no I don't think your friend could beat anyone here because I'm here today." I smiled confidently. "So if that's all---

"You think you could beat me!?" I turned to look at the bronze haired man. "I don't think anyone especially a girl could beat me." Now I was mad! How dare he think that just because I'm girl he was somehow superior? He didn't know what was coming to him.

"Wanna put that to the test handsome?" I had feeling he would refuse my challenge especially if he thought he would win.

"You're on girly girl." He stuck out his hand for me to shake, which I took. I shook it with as much force I could muster. When he rubbed his hand, I knew it hurt. One point for team Bella!

"I am definitely not girly. So what are the rules and who's going first?" I let him set the rules. I also had a feeling he would want to go first. He seemed over confident and cocky.

"I don't think there should be any rules. Just the two of us showing what we got. And I'll go first." I knew it.

"Who's going to judge our performance?" I looked into his eyes again and was dazzled instantly.

"My friend Jasper will." He pointed to the blonde haired man.

"And I will too." I turned to see Jake right behind me. I wonder how long he was standing behind me. "But, I warn you now that Bella is good and I mean good. So you can turn back if you want to." He smiled and winked at me. I instantly blushed at his compliment.

"I never back down on a challenge." This guy was such an open book. I can't wait to beat him. "Let's get this show on the road." He was about to start when I decided to stop him.

I stood on my tiptoes and put my lips by his ear, "Good luck handsome. You're gonna need it," I whispered. I could tell I had an effect on him. Oh, revenge is so sweet. As started towards Jasper and Jacob, I turned and his mouth hanging open. "I would shut you mouth if I were you and skate. I don't have all day and really want to kick your ass." I made it over to Jasper and Jake just in time to see the bronze-haired guy wink.

"Hello, we haven't been formally introduced, I am Jasper." I shook his hand that was extended towards me. "I am immensely sorry for calling you a dude. Believe me it was unintentional." He looked genuinely sorry. My assumptions were right he was a true gentleman.

"Hey, I'm Bella. I like I said before, I can understand how you could mistake me for a guy. My hair is short and you only say my back, so I understand Jazz. I'm sorry I mean Jasper." I barely knew him and I was already giving him a nickname.

"It's okay Bella. I would also like to apologize for my friend, Edward. When it comes to skateboard, something happens to him. He can be very intense and totally focused." I nodded. I understood because I got like that on occasion. Edward, his name seems to fit him. It was an uncommon name, as if needed anything else to make him unique. "Okay, let's get this show on the road. Ready, one, two, three, go!" Just like that, he was off. He was good; I will admit that, but completely cocky. He looked so focused. I wondered if I looked like that too when I skated. He was so graceful, that it took my breath away. It made me almost forget how rude he was,_ almost_. He finally finished with huge grin on his face. _Oh brother_. I rolled my eyes at him.

"And that's how it's done." Jake, Jasper and I rolled are eyes at the exact same time. This caused us to laugh. Edward's smile turned into a frown at the sound of our laughter.

"I wouldn't claim victory now Edward. I haven't gone yet handsome." It was funny seeing what a simple word did to him. I knew I would never see him again, so I didn't care. I decided to mimic the gesture he gave me before, so I winked. I have never been this confident, but maybe it's time for a new Isabella Marie Swan.

I saw him walking towards me and I wondered what was running through his mind. Once he reached me, he leaned down near my ear, "Good luck Bella." God his voice was heavenly. A voice could lull me to sleep. I could feel my cheek heat up and I knew I was blushing. "Are you feeling well _Bella_?" He smirked at me and turned to stand next to Jasper and Jake. Kicking his butt (not literally) is going to be the sweetest revenge of all. "Ready! One, two, three go!" Immediately I went into my zone. It felt like I had gone to this park my entire life. Skateboarding was something that took me away from reality. It made me feel infinite and invincible. I really didn't care if I won or not, I just loved to skate. The adrenaline rush came when I went into the bowl. I loved the feeling it felt right. It was the best feeling I have ever experienced. I've heard that the feeling you get when you love someone is better than an adrenaline rush. Of course, I never felt that before and didn't think it could possibly exist. I have seen too many relationships fail to believe it was true. Destiny, fate, soul mates, and a love that lasted forever didn't seem logical or real. Or, maybe nothing that wonderful could happen to me. I have seen my own relationship fail. I pushed that thought out of my mind. It was too painful to think of. I decided to rock and roll on a ramp. It was one of my favorite tricks to do. After I completed it perfectly, I realized I'd better finish up. So I made my way back to the boys. I felt a part of me was missing when I wasn't skating.

"So boys who's the winner?" At this point, I really didn't care who won or lost. I was glad I was skating. It was like my second home. Jake and Jasper walked away from us so they could discuss. They made it seem like it was such a serious decision, which earned them an eye roll from me. So, it was just Edward and I. We stood there in silence for a good amount of time. This silence made my mind wander again. My thoughts seemed to gravitate towards Edward. He was a perfect stranger. Correction almost perfect stranger. He is obviously gorgeous with his emerald eyes and bronze hair. His hair was tousled, but it looked good that way. I wondered how his hair got like that. Is it natural or styled or maybe running his fingers through it? A mystery would never be solved. Like I said he is a stranger, we will say are goodbyes and never meet again. Also, he could skateboard like nobodies business. I would never say that to him because it will only increase his ego more. That brings me to the downside he is too cocky. He is mister high and mighty. Ugh, gag me. Maybe he was putting on a façade. Of course, I think I would know because I always do the same. _Bella, stop thinking about it. It hurts too much. _Good thing Jasper and Jacob started coming back because a trip down memory lane is not what I want.

"We have reached a decision!" Jasper exclaimed. "Drum roll please… and the winners is…" Whatever happens happens. "And the winner is….Bella!" I was happy I won is a way because I would knock Edward down a few pegs. I turned to see Edward frowning. What a sore loser! He is so competitive.

"You two are so prejudice! I was so much better than her!" He felt it necessary to point a finger in my face. What a big baby! Men are ridiculous.

"Edward, we are not prejudicing. We both discussed what each of you did and we felt that Bella was better." Jasper put a hand on his friends shoulder, but he shrugged it off. He needs to lighten up.

"Yeah dude chill." That earned Jacob a glare from Edward.

"Honestly Edward, it is no big deal. It was just for fun. As you can see there are no prizes being handed out, so I don't think you lost much. Well except maybe some air out of your head." When I said his name, it did weird things to my stomach. It is probably just my anger and towards him bubbling up inside me. _Yeah that's it_ , I told myself, _just anger_. "So let's shake hands and call it a day okay?" Instead of taking my hand, he glared at me and turned around a stalked off to the parking lot. He murmured to himself. I only caught a few words. All I caught was beaten, girl, air, and head. "Well I guess I should get going. I have to stop at the grocery store. It was very nice to meet you Jasper." I stuck out my hand, which he shook and gave me a dazzling smile. What a nice guy.

"It was a pleasure meet you too, Bella. And you too Jacob. Once again, I apologize for Edward. I know it is not the same as him apologizing, but I hope it helps. Well I better go before he leaves me here." He waved goodbye to us and headed towards the parking lot.

"Well I'd better go to. Jakey it was so good to see you." I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a hug. "We have to hang out again soon. It stinks that we aren't going to the same school." I frowned.

"Yeah it does stink. Well I'll see you soon Bellsy." He gave me one more wolf hug and a smile before walking towards the parking lot. I grabbed my board and walked to my car as well. As I drove to the grocery store, I thought about my day so far. It was eventful that is certain. My mind kept drifting towards Edward again. I was happy and somewhat sad that I would never see him again. Sad? Why would I be sad about not seeing him? I knew if I saw him, again I would slap him. He was so rude and didn't take losing lightly. I need to stop thinking about him. I started to think about Jasper. He was a sweet guy. I wondered where was originally from. His accent suggested in the south, but where. I had all these mysteries and puzzles in my head that would never be sold. Why did I have to be so curious? When I finally reached the grocery store, I looked at the clock. It read 3 o'clock. I had enough time to grab grocery and get home in time to make Charlie dinner. So, I grabbed a cart and headed inside. I decided on the ride here I would make spaghetti. I'll keep it simple tonight for Charlie's sake. Once he fully trusts me in the kitchen, I'll experiment. I after paying, I quickly got in my car and drove home. When I got home, I noticed Charlie wasn't home yet. I was glad because I didn't want him to have to wait a long time for dinner. I parked my car next to my motorcycle. I grabbed my stuff and went inside. I put my groceries on the table and climbed the stairs any put my things in my room. As soon as I got back to the kitchen, I started dinner. While the noodles and sauce were cooking, I cut the Italian bread I bought. Charlie walked at the right moment because I had just finished dinner. I set the table, putting the sauce, noodles and bread in the center of table.

"Thanks, Bells this looks good." Charlie grabbed a large portion for himself. "I see that your car came as planned. Is it a 1965 Mustang?" Men and their cars.

"Yeah it is. And it's also a convertible." I guess I could be just as bad as guys when it came to cars. I just hope he doesn't mention the motorcycle next to it. Maybe he was so entranced by my car that he overlooked it. Somehow, he seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Bells, what is that motorcycle doing here?" No wonder he was such a good cop. He never missed a beat. Always so observant, I wish I could have that trait.

"Well you see dad, it is my motorcycle. Mom thought I might want it with me." I saw that familiar worried look on his face. "It's ok dad. I'll be safe. I can drive like a pro and I always go the speed limit." That was a half-truth. Sometimes I would catch myself going over the speed limit. It wasn't often, but I loved the thrill of it.

"Okay, whatever you say. I trust you to be safe, but I just worry about." Charlie was never one for showing his emotions, so I knew this was important. This made me think of a common saying, like mother, like daughter. Of course, it needed to be changed to like father, like daughter because I was the same way. "Promise me that you will be careful?"

"I promise dad." After that, we ate silently. He occasionally asked me questions about my day, which I answered. For some reason, I left out meeting Edward and Jasper. I guess there was no reason to add them. After finishing dinner, I told Charlie I would clean up. He was going to argue, but I told him just to go watch TV. I knew he listened when I heard an announcer talking about a game that was going on. When the dishes were done, I watched the game with Charlie . I had no clue what was going on, so I just sat there quietly. I started feeling tired, so I decided it was time for bed. "Goodnight dad, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Bells, sweet dreams." After smiling at me his eyes went back to the TV. I walked up the stairs grabbed my pjs for the night and my bathroom necessities and walked to the bathroom. After finishing in the bathroom, I headed straight for my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. This was also, the first night I dreamt about Edward.

_We were at the skate park, but not during the day. We were both dressed formally and holding hands. As we walked further into the skate park, I noticed a table. It was set for two and had a candle in the center. Around and on top of the table had different colored rose petals on them. It was beautiful. My eyes started tearing up at the sight of it._

"_Bella darling what's wrong?" he misread my tears of happiness for tears of sadness. This moment was so perfect and wonderful. _

"_Edward nothing is wrong. I'm crying because I am happy. Truly and honestly happy." I looked into his eyes and saw an emotion I could not describe._

"_Bella, you are beautiful." He said unexpectedly, which made me blush. "Even more so when you blush." He chuckled lightly and I could help but laugh with him. Then he turned serious again. He started leaning down. Moving closer and closer to my face . Then…._

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. This dream was so strange, but it felt so right. I felt something wet on my cheek and realized I was actually crying during my dream. I wonder what it was I saw in his dazzling green orbs. It seemed foreign to me, I could quite understand it, yet I realized I felt it too. I need to remove this from my mind, _now_. It is not helpful to dream such an unrealistic dream. After forcing myself to get up, I put together an outfit and got ready for another day.

When I got downstairs, Charlie was already at work. I decided that I would clean the house today after breakfast. I finished my cereal and started my cleaning mission. This was not an easy task to accomplish, but I somehow managed. Once I was finished, I decided to read Pride and Prejudice, one of my favorites. After reading most of it, I started dinner. I decided to use the extra sauce and make ziti. Once again, Charlie was pleased with the meal and I knew he was slowly starting to trust me in the kitchen. I understood why it would be a slow process. With having experience Renee's "cooking" firsthand, I knew why he was cautious. We went through the same routine as yesterday. We said very little and watched TV. After dosing off more than once, I realized it was time for bed. We said our goodnights and I got ready and went back to my room. I hoped the dream would not comeback. If the dream kept occurring, I might confuse it with reality. Before I fell asleep, I thought about my first day at school. It was going to be weird, but hopefully I would go unnoticed. Right when I fell asleep the dream came back in full force.

**Author's note: So what do you think? Next chapter will be her first day at school. Please review**


	4. New School New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight:(**

**Bella's POV:**

The dream I have been having always ended the same. He moved closer to my face and then I would wake up. I woke up to my Ipod/alarm playing "I Must Be Dreaming" by The Maine. Laughed at the title of the song. Because I was dream and just that. Of course in the song they end up together, but that wouldn't happen to me. I was about to go back to sleep when I realized what day it was. _Monday_, I groaned, _Ugh I hate Mondays._ Especially since it was my first day in a new school. I finally got up and thought about what i was going to wear today. I wanted to stay true to me,but still make a good impression. I noticed the sun was shining, so I'll take my motorcycle. I know the perfect outfit! I decided on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, black biker ankle boots, a blue tank top with antique looking bead on it, and a black leather jacket. It was me with an edge. I grabbed my clothes and bathroom necessities and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower. I didn't want to be late on my first day. After washing out all of my strawberry shampoo, I turned off the shower and dried off. I quickly dressed, grabbed my Ipod and went to the kitchen. I was alone again. I wasn't surprised though, Charlie was a hard worker and dedicated to his job. It was his second family.

I decided on a granola bar. It was quick and I needed to get going. I grabbed my backpack and headed outside to my motorcycle. I checked the weather before choosing to ride it because I didn't want it to be ruined and wet because of the rain. It was supposedly going to be sunny all day. This day was starting off on a high note. I straddled by bike and started her up. Yes I thought of my bike as a her. The reason being is because it is so powerful and strong. Also it is sleek and sophisticated. I feel it is right to say if it had gender it would be a girl

The ride to school was uneventful. I kept my promise to Charlie. I was driving safe and went the speed limit. Okay, okay, I did go over the speed limit once. It was only one mile over. Well... more like five, okay sue me. Sometimes I can't help but to go fast. I realized my speeding helped me get to school just in time. And of course, just like the skate park, everyone stared. My attempt at blending failed and I knew it. Well I guess I make the most of it. I took of my helmet and looked around. The parking lot had your basic cars, except for a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche. Well at least I wasn't the only one with an amazing vehicle. The school was small, especially when compared to my old high school in Phoenix. Well at least it will be easier to find my way around. I remember my freshman year at my old school. It was so large and there were people everywhere. If it weren't for Greg I would have been late to all my classes. He was one grade above me, so he knew his way around. We were instant friends. He was so kind. He invited me to sit with him at lunch with his girlfriend, Danielle. I agreed because I knew I would be sitting alone otherwise. Danielle was just as warm as Greg was. I found out that she was a freshman like me and that we had all the same classes after lunch. She became like a sister to me. And Greg became an overprotective brother. They are the only relationship I have seen that has lasted. It was amazing to see them together.

I felt a slight pain in my chest. I missed them so much. When I get home, I am going to call them. It will be weird not seeing them all the time. We practically lived at each others houses. I smiled remembering all the sleepovers we had as I walked to the main office building. I walked in to see a middle-aged women with unnaturally red hair. "Hello, I'm Ms. Cope. You must be Isabella Swan." It was a statement, not a question. It seemed I was the main topic of conversation in this town. I wish I could go unnoticed, but my wish was going to come true.

"Please call me Bella. I'm here to pick up my schedule." I hated my formal name, but it wasn't her fault for using it. Charlie probably said my full name behind my back. She handing me my schedule and a map of the school. I quickly looked over it and realized I would have no trouble at all navigating my way through the school.

"Here you also need to get all your teachers to sign this paper." She hand me a paper that was separated by period. I said Thank you and walked quickly out of the office. I looked down at my schedule to see where to go first....

1-English  
2-Government  
3-Trig.  
4-Spanish  
5-Lunch  
6- Biology II  
7-Gym

I am glad to be starting my day off with English. I wish they had more AP classes offered here, but there was probably not enough interest in them. Back in Phoenix, I was in AP English, Biology, and Spanish. So it sucked that I would have to go over the same things again, but it will put me ahead of the game.

I made my way into my English class, just as the bell rang. I walked up to the front and handed my teacher the paper. He signed it quickly, gave me the reading list and showed me where to sit. As I walked to my sit I looked over the list. Just as I suspected, I read all of these books, but I didn't mind. It gave me an accuse to read them again. I ended up sitting towards the back next to a girl with short black hair. I looked at her outfit. She was dressed fashionably. She had on a light blue dress that pleaded on top, gray high heels, a simple diamond heart pendant and a bracelet with blue gems that matched the dress perfectly. It seemed to formal for school, but she made it work. I looked back at her face to see her smiling at me. "Hi I'm Alice Cullen. I love your outfit by the way. Actually your whole look is wonderful. I know we are going to be great friends." She smiled and I could help, but smile myself. I already made a friends and I didn't even speak yet. Her cheery mood was contagious.

"Hi Alice, I'm Bella Swan. I love your outfit too. How do you know that we are going to friends? I mean you just met me and all." She doesn't know anything about me, but she said we were going to be friends. She didn't doubt what she was saying I could tell. When I looked into her green eyes, I saw no doubt in them. Her green eyes kind of remind me of.... Wait put that thought out of your head Bella. Don't compare this sweet girl to that jerk!

"Ahh, so your the girl that everyone's been talking about. Well it is very nice to meet you. And to answer your question, I just have a feeling. I guess it is sort of like predicting the future." The bell rang immediately after she said that. We both got up and walked out together. "Can I see your schedule?' I handed it to her. I hoped we would have more than one class together." Well besides English and lunch, we also have Spanish and gym together." Well at least it is something. The bad news is I will be alone in government, trig, and biology. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Of course! Thanks. I didn't want to have to sit alone on my first day." Out of impulse, I hugged her. I thought she would think it weird,but she laughed and hugged me back.

"Your welcome! Do you want me to bring you to your next class?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks." As we walked towards my next class, I noticed how graceful she was. It was like a dance, so fluid and smooth. " I don't like to be rude, but I have never seen you before. I use to live with Ch- my dad during the summer and I never saw you." I think I would remember a pixie-like girl.

"It's okay. We moved he about two years ago. So I know how you feel about the whole worrying about finding friends. But I did have my two brothers with me, so it wasn't as bad." I wonder if i will get to meet her brothers. I hoped they liked me too. Of course I always seemed to get along better with guys. Danielle was my only friend that was a girl. Maybe they'll be in some of my classes. I wonder when I'll meet them."You'll get to meet them during lunch. I usually sit with them." Well that answered my unspoken question. "Were here!" She said cheerily. "Well good luck and I'll see you in Spanish." She gave me a quick hug and walked away. I entered my government class and handed the paper to my teacher. Unlike my English teacher, he made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I was so embarrassed, I could feel my face flush several times. After the humiliation was over, he handed me my book and I sat down in the only empty desk.

" I never understand why teachers feel the need to do that." I turned to my right to see a girl with light brown hair and soft brown eyes. "Hi Bella it's nice to meet you I'm Angela." She stuck her hand out and I shook it smiling at her. My day is just getting better and better. She seems like a really nice girl.

"It's nice to meet you Angela." She smiled. "I really hate being put on the spot like that. It's was so embarrassing." I blushed.

"I know how you feel." I could tell she was being honest. She seemed to be more shy than I was."Do you have anyone to sit by at lunch?" She seemed so concerned and I wondered if she had once had to sit by herself.

"Actually I do. Thanks for asking me though." I didn't want to lie to her and tell her I didn't. She was too nice to lie to.

"You're welcome Bella. I just wanted to make sure. It's horrible sitting alone." She confirmed my suspicion. I wonder if Alice would mind if I offered her to sit with us. Probably not. Especially because Angela is so sweet and kind.

"Would you like to sit with me? I'm sitting with Alice Cullen." She nodded yes and said she would love to and we went back to listening to the teacher's lecture. After what seemed like forever the bell rang.

"What's your next class Bella?" I handed her my schedule and she looked at it briefly and handed it back to me. "I'll show you where your next classroom is. We also have biology together, just so you know." I am really starting to like Angela. I felt truly lucky to be making friends so easily.

"Thanks Angela. I'm glad I have you in more than one class with me." I told her honestly. She blushed and smiled at my statement. It was a quiet walk to my Trig. class. Both Angela and I were not talkers and felt that talking was not needed. "Well I'll see you at lunch Angela." I waved goodbye. She walked quickly to her next class. I followed the same routine in my other classes, but luckily this teacher just handed me my book and told me where to sit.

"Hey I'm Jessica. You must be Isabella Swan?" Ugh..She used my full name.

"Bella" I corrected. "It's nice to meet you Jessica." She was about to say something, but the teacher called the class to order. This teacher was my savior. I didn't want to answer any questions . I had feeling she was one to chew your ear off about pointless things. Trig. went by fast and I stood up and grabbed my backpack and walked out with Jessica. She was talking about God knows what. Thankfully I saw Alice waiting outside the Spanish room for me. "Hey Alice. I'll see you later Jessica." I smiled at her and waited for her to be out of hearing range so I could talk to Alice. " You are my Savior!" I hugged her tightly, showing how thankful I was.

"No problem. Jessica Stanley is the Queen of annoying. Wait correction more like the princess. Lauren Mallory is the Queen. She is also a bitch." I hoped I would never have the pleasure of meeting Lauren. If Alice didn't like than I knew she must be horrible.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. I invited Angela to sit with us. I hope you don't mind." We walked into the room.

"No I don't mind Angela is a sweet girl. Plus Ben Cheney sits at my table!" I'm beginning to just how random Alice. Who is Ben? And why is him sitting at her, well our lunch table concern Angela? I handed my paper to the teacher and sat down next to Alice. I put the book in my messenger bag. I realized I needed to stop at my locker before going to lunch.

"Why does it matter if this Ben kid sits with us?" I was curious. I wondered what her plan was.

"Because Bella, Angela and Ben like each other." She said it matter-of- fact tone. Oh I see. Alice was so devious and cunning. I wondered if she would do something like that to me. I hope not. "Both of them are scared. They don't realize that they both feel the same. Everyone else sees it, but they don't. It's quite funny actually. I see them sneaking looks at each other all the time." I could see the wheels turning inside her head. " This is a perfect opportunity for them. Good job Bella!" I was helping Alice and I didn't even know it. Class started and once again I realized I was ahead. I also realized that Alice was ahead too. When we were put into groups, Alice and I partnered up. We finished before the rest of the class did, so that gave us time to talk."Bella would you like to come over my house today?" I didn't have anything to do today besides emailing Renee and calling Danielle and Greg. I brought my laptop with me, so I could probably do it at Alice's house. I don't think she would mind. Especially since it's my mom I want to talk to.

"I would love to. But I'll have to ask Charlie- I mean my dad first." I hope Charlie would let me go. I think he will. He'll be happy to see I made a new friend so quickly. We exchanged numbers quickly so the teacher would catch us with out phones out.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" Her excitement was so contagious. I felt myself getting excited and anticipating the moment when school would end and I could go to her house. _Ring!_ Finally lunch. I was starting to get hungry. " Yay! now we can put our plan into action!" She was about to jump and down, but I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Alice calm down." She was so hyper. "When did this become our plan, hm?" I didn't even know her plan until a few minutes ago. She is such a character. But that is what makes her lovable. She is the life of the party. Why did someone like want to be friends with plain old me?

"You came a part of it when you invited Angela to sit with _us _at our lunch table, duh?" She said it like it was obvious. I smiled when she called it our table. I haven't even sat their yet and I was already included. I hoped the others at the table like me too."Let get going. Do you want to stop at your locker first?" She noticed my now heavy bag.

"Yes please." I was grateful that she asked. I didn't know how big my biology book would be. We walked to my locker and I quickly put my books in there.

"Let's go to lunch!" She started skipping towards the lunchroom. When I say skipping, I mean literally skipping. Still it seemed so natural. Alice walked over to a table with an extremely beautiful blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes and an other strikingly beautiful girl with bronze/brown hair and hazel eyes. I felt so out of place. Of course the ordinary girl ends up sitting with three amazing girls. "Rosalie, this is Bella" She pointed to the blonde.

"Hi Bella, please call me Rose." I smiled at her. I noticed she was also dressed up for school. She had on a red sleeveless sweater, a pencil skirt, black high heels, a beaded bracelet that was tied together with a ribbon, and a rose vintage-looking necklace. Those it was really dressy, it looked amazing on her.

"Reneesmee, Bella." Pointing to the bronze/brown haired girl. I love her name. I'll have to put that on my list of baby name if I ever have children. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt, a vest that had beading on the one shoulder, black skinny jeans, grey studded ankle boots, a animal print bangle, and an owl pendant. She was dressed casually compared to the others. We seemed to have something in common already.

"Call me Nessie Bella. It's nice to meet you." Her smile was dazzling."Now Alice and Rose have someone else to play dress up with."My face must have looked terrified because they all started laughing. After the introductions, we got in the back of the lunch line. After sitting back down I noticed Angela searching the for me. I waved my hand and called out to her. She spotted me and a look of relief passed over her face.

"Hi guys. Thanks for inviting me to sit with you." Angela smiled shyly at us and sat down.

"Where are the guys?" Alice asked Rose. I wondered how many more were coming.

"They'll be here soon. They are ogling a red motorcycle right now." She rolled her eyes. I guess my motorcycle is doing a good job of making a good impression.

"What kind of motorcycle is it?" Alice asked. I wondered if Rose was an expert on cars. Maybe I did have something in common with her.

"It's a Suzuki GSX650F" I said automatically. I knew everything about my vehicles. I made sure I'd stayed informed. I looked up to see them all staring at me with their mouth open." What?' I asked.

'How did you know what kind of motorcycle it is?" Angela asked. I could see the curiosity in their eyes.

"Because it's mine." I smiled sheepishly at them. I looked down at the table waiting for their questions.

"It's yours?" An unfamiliar voice asked. I looked up to see a tall, extremely muscular, and burly man. I didn't even here him sit down next to Rose. Rose kissed his cheek. They looked lovingly into each other eyes. I guess they are a couple. They were a cute couple.

"Yes it is mine. I'm Bella by the way and you are?" I wanted to know his name so I wouldn't call him Rose's boyfriend. Rose smacked his arm when he just sat their staring at me with his mouth open.

"Oh um I'm Emmett Cullen." I should have known they were related. They both had the same green eyes. He seemed intimidating at first, but he was really a teddy bear. " Love your bike by the way. It's awesome. But it's not as awesome as Rose." That earned him a big kiss. "Hey guys this girl is the owner of the awesome bike!" Called passed me. I turned around and saw Alice get up an hug a tall blonde man that looked a lot like Jasper?

"Jasper?" I asked curiously. He looked at me and smiled. If Jasper was does that mean that... Oh my God! i wonder if _Edward _is here too. I was torn . A part of me wanted him to be here while the other part didn't.

"Hey Bella. It's good to see you again." He took the empty seat by Alice." Well I guess you are already met my wonderful girlfriend Alice?" He gave her a look that showed how much he loved her. They were so cute together. I could see the difference in the two couples. Emmett and Rose were more touchy-feely, while Jasper and Alice were more reserved. "And the blonde bombshell over there is my twin sister and if you couldn't tell that goof next to her is her boyfriend. " If you couldn't that they were together, you must be blind. I realized Alice was staring at Jasper."We met at the skate park in Port Angeles the other day." I was glad he didn't mention, you know who. Alice shook her head in response.

"You skateboard Bella?" Nessie asked. I was about to answer when...

"Did you guys figure out who owned the Suzuki GSX650F?" A familiar voiced asked. Oh, Edward was here! I turned around and saw him standing next to a boy I guessed was Ben by the way Alice smiled and then looked at Angela. Angela was smiling so wide. Oh yeah she liked him alright. Ben sat by Angela and there was only one seat empty next to me. I Edward must have not noticed I was there because he was still looking at Emmett. I decided to answer to get his attention.

"It's mine, _handsome_." He finally turned in my direction shock was painted a cross his face." Hi Edward. Didn't think I'd ever get he _pleasure _of seeing you again." My heart started fluttering when I said his name. Why oh why did it do that?

"It's yours?" He asked incredulously. Everyone else was silent confused at our exchange. Well except Jasper. We stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Alice finally recovered and slapped Edward on the arm. I could tell it hurt not only by his pained expression, but by the red hand print on his arm. His arm was muscular, not a prominent as Emmett's though. _Stop looking at his arm Bella!,_ my thought commanded me.

"Edward sit down. Stop being so rude." She commanded him. He followed her instructions. I learned that I shouldn't mess with Alice. she turned and looked at me."Sorry about my twin brother Bella, he can;t help himself sometimes."She rolled her eyes at him. I had to laugh at the gesture. Everyone joined in...well...except Edward. When I looked at both of them I could seem similarities in them. After that we talked about random things. I found out that Rose,Jasper, and Emmet are seniors. Alice,Edward, Ben, Angela, and I are Juniors. And Nessie is a sophomore. Nessie and I had the most in common. I found out she is also single. I wonder if she would like Jacob? Oh no, I only spent a short time with Alice and I'm already turning into her. I becoming a match maker. I looked over and saw Angela and Ben getting cozy with one another. I smiled I guess our plan worked. They did male a cute couple, even though he was a little shorter than her.

Alice started talking animatedly about going over her house when it hit me. Edward was going to be there! Oh brother! Shit! I can handle this. I will not back down. I quickly looked at Edward who stared back at me. I can't do this. His eyes were so dazzling!Ugh! I could feel myself blushing. I turned my head when Alice gave me directions to her house. _my savior!_ Alice invite Ben and Angela, but they both said they had plans. When they said plans they both looked at each other and smiled. Yeah they have plans alright. Alice and Rose were planning what we were going to do at Alice's house when the bell rang. Edward got up from his seat and practically rain out of the lunchroom. We said our goodbye and I told them I would see them later.

"Bella, I wanted to thank you. For inviting me to sit with you." She said as we walked towards biology. I saw her lightly blush.

'No problem. I saw you and Ben were getting alone nicely." I smiled remembering.

"Yeah he's a sweet guy." The blush appeared in full force. I was glad she was confiding in me. We finally made it to biology and I walked up to the teacher while Angela sat by her lab partner. My teacher signed the paper gave me by book. I followed his finger that showed me where to sit. I looked to the only empty seat next to....Edward Cullen. He didn't notice my presence until my stool scraped against the floor. I mumbled sorry and sat down. I got my notebook out of my backpack and started doodling. I felt him staring at me, so I looked at him. That was a bad idea. I almost gasped ,he was truly handsome. My reoccurring dream didn't do him justice. His green eyes were more intense than in my dream. I wondered why he was staring at me. We hate each other after all and we barely knew each other.

"What?" I asked in an irritated tone. Our intense stare turned into us glaring at each other. His eyes were penetrating, boring into mine. I was not going to back down. He finally admitted defeat and at the teacher. I did they same and listened to the lecture. I already knew what we were going over so I started drawing again. I heard Edward clear his throat. I looked up quickly and was dazzle by him again. I wish I could dazzle people.

"Bella" He paused think of what to say. I hate to admit this, but I loved how he said my name. "Is that really your bike?" I guess he thought I was joking when I said it was mine.

"Yeah it is mine." I smiled. "It something I bought myself in a spur of the moment decision. It was a good choice. I love it. I also learned how to fix, if need be. There are few people that I'll let fix either of my babies." He probably thought I was crazy, but I didn't care. When I looked at him his eyes were curious.

"Babies? You have two motorcycles?" A smile played across his lips.

"No. The one in the parking lot is my only bike. I also own a 1965 Mustang convertible. That's my other baby."I laughed at his mouth that was open."I fix her myself too." I'm such a weirdo, oh well.

"Wow. That is an awesome car. I drive a silver Volvo. And Alice drives a yellow Porsche. You probably saw them in the parking lot." I nodded. " I've never met another girl besides Rose that has a passion for cars. Of course you beat Rose because you also love motorcycles." He seemed truly impressed. I smiled at his compliment.

"Thank you." I blushed. He was being so nice to me. It was easy to forget what a jerk he was to me. I wonder what he was really like. What he the nice guy he was being today or was he the jerk at the park on Saturday? I hoped it was the first. I really wanted to know. Maybe if Charlie says it's okay to hang out with Alice, I'll find out. I wanted to figure him out. My curiosity was getting the best of me. He was like a puzzle.

"You're welcome." He smiled a crooked smile at me. My heart felt like it stopped beating and then it came back in full force. I don't know if my poor heart can take much more of this. "I also want to compliment you on your skateboarding. Your pretty good..."Please don't say it."A girl." And there it was. Just when he was being so wonderful, he does something so stupid. He infuriates me! I could slap him. I wanted to, which was weird. I was never one for violence.

"_Thanks_." I could feel the venom in that one word. We were glaring at each other again when the bell rang. I wasn't expecting it so it scared me causing my notebook to fall on the ground. I was reaching to pick up when Edward grabbed it. As he gave it me our hands lightly brushed against each other. I felt a shock go through me. It was unpleasant though. On the contrary, I craved for him to touch me again. I wanted to feel that current pass through my body again.

"I'm sorry." He quietly said. I was still to angry to care what he was sorry for. So instead I just walked out and went to gym. I met Alice, Rose, and Nessie in the locker. We changed quickly making small talk as we walked back into the gym. I smiled when I saw Jasper and Emmett were in my gym class too. But my smile faded when I saw Edward coming towards us. He was everywhere. I couldn't even escape him in my dreams! He was about to say something to me when the teacher told us to gather round. She told us we would be playing basketball. We could choose our teams and the opposing team. It was four people in a team, Nessie, Alice ,Rose and I teamed up. Jasper,Emmett,Edward,and a guy I recognized from biology as Angela's lab partner. I wonder what his name was. He was a cute baby-faced boy with his light blonde hair spiked. He seemed nice enough.

"Hi, I'm Mike. You must be Isabella Swan." So formal ugh.

"Just Bella please." He nodded. The four of us decided to play against the boys. They willing agreed thinking we were easy to beat. The assumption was wrong. The four of us worked together well. It was so effortless. We didn't need to call out to each other when we would pass the ball, we just knew. The boys were the opposite. They weren't working together. It was also laughable. They would block their own teammates! So, in the end, they only scored two points, while we got twenty. Girls rule its official.

"Bella beat you again Edward." Jasper laughed."Of course this time she kicked my butt as well." Edward glared at him and walked to the locker room. He just shrugged, bent down to kissed Alice and followed his angry friend. I never noticed until now how tall Jasper was to Alice. I looked at Alice who raised her eyebrow and knew I would have to explain later. We all went into the locker rooms to get changed. I kept gabbing about how much we were going to have at her house. I wonder what that little pixie has planned. After we finished changing, I got Nessie and Rose's number.

"I'll probably see you guys later. Alice I'll text you if I can come. I to call Charlie and hand in my paper." I waved goodbye to them and walked to the office. I handed her the paper when I got there. She asked how my first day was and I said it was good. I walked out of the office and called Charlie. I walked to my locker and grabbed the books I needed and shut it.

After the second ring he picked up. _"Hello, Chief Swan speaking."_

"Hi Dad it's Bella." I informed him.

_"Hey Bells, what's up?" _

"Alice Cullen invited me over. Is it okay if I go?" I could feel him smiling through the phone.

_"Alice is a sweet girl. Her parents are nice folks. Of course you go her house." _I started making my way to my bike. There was a crowd of boys surrounding it.

"Thanks Dad. Love ya bye."

_"Love you too Bells. Bye." _We hung up after that. I had to maneuver my wave around the crowd. I saw their shocked expression when they realized it was my bike. I quickly texted Alice.

_A-_

_I can come!_

_B._

She answered back immediately.

_B- _

_Awesome see you soon._

_A._

I put on my helmet and put on both of my backpack straps. I winked at the boys and revved my engine. They hurriedly backed out of the way. I noticed Edward was still in the parking lot by his Volvo. He stared at me as I passed. He looked shocked and awed. With his expression still in my mind I made my way to the Cullen's house.

**Author's note: What do you think? please review:) I will right her time at the Cullen house in the next chapter. Who knows what could ?? :)**_  
_


	5. Tears, New Friends, and Something More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Bella's POV:**

The Cullen's house was beyond Forks. I ended up on an unpaved road just as Alice said. Their home was surrounding by trees. When I parked my bike and took off my helmet I finally got a good look at the house. It was beautiful. It was probably over a hundred years old. A porch wrapped around the first story. It was timeless and graceful. The house is like something out of a fairytale. I could even hear a river in the distance. I was in love with the house and I haven't even seen the inside. When I finally realized that, I was standing there staring with my mouth hanging open, I decided it was time to go inside. I walked to their front door and was about to knock when it flew open. An extremely beautiful woman greeted me. Though her face showed signs of aging, she still was radiant. She had caramel color hair and hazel eyes. She reminded someone from the silent movie era. Her face was open and friendly.

"Hello, you must Isabella Swan. I'm Esme. Edward, Emmett, and Alice's mother." I was about to shake her hand when she pulled me into a hug. I can see where Alice and Emmett get their warm and inviting personalities.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. Call me Bella. You have a lovely home." I smiled at her.

"Bella, please call me Esme. Thank you. I take great pride in my home and I'm glad that you approve." She led me inside and once again, I was stunned by how breathtaking the house was. The house opens into one huge space. It must have once been several rooms at one time, but walls were knocked down to make it one large room. The south facing wall had a huge window, where I could see a river. It had comfortable looking leather couches and a flat screen TV. It was just as beautiful as the outside of the house.

"Wow, Esme. It so open. I love it!" I turned to look at her. Her face was filled with pride. I guess it was her idea to remove the walls.

"Thank you Bella. The house was a mess when I found it. My made it a project of mine to fix it. It took a lot of work, but it was worth it. I wanted to make my home warm, open and inviting. A place that we would be proud to call home. Well you are the first one here. Alice, Rose, and Nessie went to the store to pick up a few things, so feel free to explore and make yourself at home. I will be in the kitchen which over here to your left." She gave me another hug and walked into the kitchen. Esme is such a wonderful mother and I've only talked to her for five minutes. She is the epitome of the typical mother. I walked around and was amazed at many rooms this house. This house just kept getting better and better. I ended up walking into a room with a huge, grand piano. I couldn't help myself I sat down and started playing. When I play it always brings back memories of him. _James_, I sighed. Ever time I think of him I start playing 'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven.

James, was my first boyfriend and my only since then. We were in love or so I thought. He was my everything. I was sixteen and he was seventeen. I was going to tell him I loved him after playing the Moonlight Sonata on our anniversary. I had been practicing it for weeks and I went to his house to set up and get ready to surprise him. He was working so I knew he wouldn't be home. When I entered his house, he was there with _Victoria_. She worked with him at the cafe. He tried to explain, but I slapped him and ran out. My heart was shattered into so many pieces. That song 'Breakeven' by The Script describes what happen to my heart. My heart didn't break even and he was able to move on. He didn't even try to explain after that night. Him and Victoria have been dating ever since that night.

That was why I was also so big into skateboarding. It helped me forget. I was able to free my mind from that moment. Of course, it still sometimes found its way into my solace.

I felt my face getting wet and I knew I was crying. Luckily, no one was here to see me have my pity party. I didn't want to see the look that people give you. The look of pity. I was tired of that. No one would ever see my weak side. I am stronger than that. I continued my sad tune slowly weaving through the melody. It mirrored how I truly felt. Sad, broken, and damaged goods. I stopped when I heard the floor creak. I turned my tear covered face to see Edward. When I looked into his eyes, I expected to see that look of pity. However, I saw a look that mirrored my own. His beautiful green eyes were full of sadness. It was as if he knew exactly what I was going through. That's impossible, nothing bad could ever have happened to him. His life has probably been one big fairytale. We stared at each other again when he started moving towards me. I finally realized I had shown him my weakness. I promised myself that would never happen.

"Don't," I told him. I did not need to be comforted. I am not weak. He was shocked at what I said and stopped walking. I decided to make a break for it. I ran. I found the nearest bathroom and shut the door. I looked in the mirror and was not surprised by my appearance. I was a mess. My face was red and slightly swollen from crying so much. Some of my hair was stuck to my wet face. I splashed some water on my face and sat on the floor. Edward found me out. He saw a different side of me. A side I kept buried. I'm so embarrassed. I don't think I can look him straight in the face ever again. _Yes you can Bella_, my conscience told me. I will not admit defeat! I got up from the floor and looked in the mirror again. My face was better than before, so I walked out of the bathroom. I looked out of the bathroom and saw no sign of Edward, so walked further away from the bathroom. I ended up back in the main room and was knocked over by an excited Alice.

"Hey Bella! Ready for a fun time!" She pulled me into a tight hug.

"'Alice. Can'" She giggled and let me go. I took a deep, needed breath. I looked past Alice and saw Rose and Nessie laughing at what happened.

'Where are Emmett and Jasper?" I asked them.

"Football practice", Rose informed me.' They'll be here later." I nodded in response. I could picture Emmett playing football, but not Jasper.

"Jasper is actually a good football player." Alice said.

"Did I say that out loud?" They all nodded and laughed. "Sometimes I do that." I shrugged. We all decided to watch a movie while we waited for the boys. We all agreed on watching 27 dresses. This movie was a good distraction for me. It was a funny romantic comedy. Unlike me, the main character was able to get her dream guy in the end. But it is okay. I don't need a guy. Just as the movie, ended Jasper and Emmett walked in.

"Dinners done!" Esme has perfect timing. I looked over at Emmett saw how excited he was over the two words his mom said. He almost knocked her over running into the dinning room. Esme slapped him lightly on the back of the head and laughed.

"Mind your manners Em." She mocked scolded him. We all walked into the dinning room and of course, it was just as grand as the rest of the house.

"Where's Dad, Mom?" Alice asked. I wonder when I'll get to meet him.

"He'll be here later. He has a meeting at the hospital." She smiled. "So we can start without him." She motioned for us to sit down. "Wait can someone get Edward. He's up in his room."

"I will." I offered. I need to talk to him before his says anything. Esme told me his room was up the stairs and to the left. So I followed her directions and stood in front of his door and knocked softly on it. His music was playing so loudly I had to knock louder. I recognized the song. It was 'Beau Soir' one of my favorite songs.

"Come in." He yelled over his music. I opened the door and walked in quietly. His room had a huge window just like the main room. It had a beautiful view of the river and the forest. One wall was covered with books and cds. Furthest end of the room from the door had a closet and a bathroom. In one corner, there was an expensive looking stereo system. His carpet was gold and his king size bed had a gold and black comforter. He also had a huge black leather sofa. His room was amazing. I finally realized that the music was turned off and Edward was staring at me. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Oh! Sorry! I-I was just admiring room. You didn't need to turn off the music. Beau Soir is one of my favorite." I blushed. I'm so embarrassed. I can't even form a sentence! He had a surprised look still on his face. Not saying a word.

"You know Debussy?" He finally opened his mouth. I thought we were going to stand here in this silence forever.

"Yes. Renee-my mom- would always play it. Beau Soir is one I love to play on the piano. Of course, it will never be as good as Debussy will. And it is also better if I had a violin to play with me." I was babbling so much I almost forgot why I was up here. "Oh! I almost forgot your mom said dinner was done." He started walking out the door when I grabbed his arm to stop him. And once again, I felt that spark between us.

"Bella?" A look of confusion on his face. My heart started beating fast at the mention of my name and the fact that my hand was on his muscular arm.

"Before we go down we need to talk about... well... um... you know." I just couldn't seem to spit it out. I took a deep breath and continued." About what happened when I was playing the piano?" I looked down and closed my eyes. Here it comes. He's going to tell me what a freak I am and tell me to get out of his house. I felt his fingers under my chin and pulled my head up. I still kept my eyes closed.

'Bella look at me." I slowly opened my eyes. His mouth was pulled into that gorgeous crooked smile of his. His smile comforted me somehow. His green eyes were unreadable. "I don't why you were so upset, but your secrets safe with me." I smiled slightly and let go of his arm. He started walking away and said over his shoulder. "But we will talk later." They way he said it I knew it was unavoidable. I would talk to him whether I liked it or not. No one knew what happened between James and I. Now I'm going to have to tell Edward, someone I barely know. I hope I can avoid this. I didn't want him to worry about me. After the shock of his words left, I walked to the dinning room. I sat down next to Edward since that was the only available seat. When I sat down dinner started. Emmett piled his plate with so much food he needed a second one. And he ate all of it and then some. Edward and I went for a piece of bread at the same time. Are hands brushed against each other, sending that familiar spark through my body. It also activated my blush. Did he feel it too? I put my hands into my lap and waited for him to take a piece. Then I did.

After dinner, Esme said we could go and she would clean up. I was walking towards the one couch when some picked me up and spun me around. I turned my head and saw it was Emmett.

"I'm so happy you were able to come over Bella!" He kept spinning me until Rose slapped his arm. When he put me down, I heard the front door open. I turned to see a slender, but muscular man with blonde hair and gray eyes. This must be Dr. Cullen . He walked in taking off his pea coat and dress shoes in the process. He walked over to where we were.

"Hello, you must be Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen, but please call me Carlisle." He smiled at me and gave me a hug. " It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." He hugged everyone else and went into the kitchen. We all sat down and decided what do.

"I suggest we watch a movie." Nessie said. But she was the only one, beside me that wanted to watch a movie.

"How about we play truth or dare," Emmett suggested. No one was in the mood for truth or dare, well except Emmett. Alice told me he was always in the mood for truth or dare. Great.

'Ooo, I know what we can do!" Alice started jumping up and down."WecanplaydressupBella!" WTF?

"She said that we can play dress up Bella." Jasper interpreted. Oh no!

"No way am I doing this!" I tried to escape, but Rose grabbed me and pulled me upstairs. I shot Nessie a pleading look, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't set me free.

"We need to dress you up at least once." Rose stated. "Think of it as initiation." I mumbled 'fine'. And was brought into what was obviously Alice's room. Unless Emmett secretly love pink and yellow ruffled things. They put me in a chair and started doing my makeover. I wasn't a girl that was big on make up or dressing up, so this will be a new experience. First, they decided to make some sort of avocado facemask. First, they put it on my face and then they did it to each other. Rose said it cleanse the skin. We had to wait between 20-30 minutes before we could wash it off. While we waited, we started talking about random things.

"How did you two meet your boyfriends?" I asked Rose and Alice. They both smiled when I mentioned them.

"I saw Jasper in lunch my first day here. And I told him that we were meant to be together and I kissed him." She laughed. "Let's just say his girlfriend wasn't to happy with me. But Jasper and I have been a couple ever since then." She had such a goofy smile on we all started cracking up.

"I met Emmett in the parking lot. He was drooling over my red BMW M3." She showed us the face he made and that brought on a new string of laughs. "I told him he'd better stop drooling on my car or else. He looked at me said 'Baby you can drool on my car any time'. And then we ended up making out in my car." Emmett is such a goof. I can imagine him saying something like that.

Shortly after that, it was times to take off our masks. After washing them off the started putting God knows what on my face. While Alice picked out an outfit for me. I was sitting on a chair in the bathroom when I realized I hadn't call Greg and Danielle or emailed Renee. I decided I can email her later, but I'll Danielle and Greg now.

"Can I make a phone call?" I gave Rose my best pout and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but make it a quick one." She set me free and I walked back into Alice bedroom and then into the hallway for privacy. Someone picked up on the first ring.

_"BELLA!"_ Greg can be just as loud as Emmett.

"Greg! I've missed you so much how are you and Dani?**( that's her nickname for Danielle)** I really did miss them. They were my only close friends back in Phoenix.

_"We are good! I've missed you too Smelly Belly!_" He can be so juvenile sometimes. But I still love him._"Dani told me to shut up and hand her the phone, so I'm gonna go."_ I heard him being slapped and Dani saying how it was mean to call me smelly. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"_Hey Bella, I'm sorry for my idiot boyfriend."_ We both started laughing when he said 'Hey I'm not an idiot!' "Yeah you are, but you're my idiot." That earned an awe from me. _"So how's Forks? Find anywhere to skateboard?" _

"Forks is better then what I thought it would be. I've made a lot of friends rather quickly actually. I found a skate park in Port Angeles. It's not as good as Paradise Valley, but it will do." Just remembering it made a part of me wish I were back there skateboarding. But the other part is glad that I'm here in Forks.

_"Did you show them what you got when you went?" _I could tell she was smiling. She's knows me all to well.

"Of course! I also met two boys that go to high school with me. I didn't know it at the time, but we ended up sitting at a table together." I smiled at the memory of kicking Edward's ass.

_"Ooo, boys! Were they cute? Are they single? Details women!" _I should have known she would want all the details when I mentioned boys. I made sure no one was around when I answered her.

"Yes they are both cute. The one, Jasper is his name, has a girlfriend named Alice. We became instant friends." I laughed at the memory. "The other guy his name is Edward, he's single; I think. He has intense green eyes. It feels like they see right through you and know what you are thinking. He has bronze disheveled hair, but it looks great on him. He's slender, but muscular. He has boyish looks and very handsome. He also has a crooked smile that would make your heart melt. But there's more to him then his looks. I want to find what's underneath the face before I can fully judge him." It was true looks were nothing if you were truly ugly underneath. That's how James was. I realized that now. He was handsome ( not as handsome as Edward) with his blonde hair and brown eyes. But he was horrible underneath. He was self-centered and only thought about his needs and wants. His mud brown eyes didn't sparkle like Edwards.

_"You must like him Bella. I've never seen you talk about actually wanting to get to know a boy. You usually stay clear from guys."_ She knew me all to well. What was it with Edward that made me want to know him? It was just my curiosity getting the best of me. That's it. It has to be.

"I don't know what it is, honestly. It probably just curiosity." _Or maybe more_, my conscience told me. Shut up! No, it is not anything more. " Well I have to go my new friends are making me over. I love you and tell your idiot boyfriend I love him too." She and Greg said goodbye and hung up. I hurried back into the bathroom before they killed me.

Finally they finished and let me look at myself. My face looked amazing. They put some mascara on my eyelashes and little bit of blush on my cheeks. Then they put just a tiny bit of lip-gloss on. They dragged me from the bathroom and told me to put my new outfit on. I went back into the bathroom and quickly changed. When I came out their mouths were hanging open. Alice dragged me to a full-length mirror. I was hot! I had on a dark blue knit dress, chain t-bar sandals, a key necklace, and a bracelet with gray and black beads on it(on profile).

"Bella you were beautiful before, but now your smoking hot!" Nessie and Rose shook their heads in agreement, at what Alice said. Alice then put a flower clip in my hair. "Perfect now lets go show these boys what time it is." We linked arms and walked downstairs. "You can keep the outfit and the make up. It's the first of many gifts you will get from." I was about to argue, but Alice stopped me. "Don't worry Bella." I didn't like people wasting money on me, but I had feeling I couldn't refuse Alice. When we came in view of the boys, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games. Edward was reading a book. They didn't even look up from what they were doing. Alice went behind Jasper, Rose behind Emmett and me behind Edward. Nessie just sat on the couch and watched what was about to take place. I got close to Edward's ear and whispered.

"What you reading handsome?" That caused him to jump and whip his head around. Are faces were only inches away from each other, so close that we almost...

"What do you think of Bella's look guys?" I moved away from Edward so everyone could get a look at me. Emmett and Jasper gave two thumbs up and went back to their game. I looked at Edward. He just staring at me finally he opened his mouth.

"Beautiful." He went back to his book. I blushed a dark shade of red. I need a distraction.

"Are you guys playing Halo 3?" They both nodded. " Can I play next?" They paused the game and stared at me. "What can't a girl like video games."

"No." They said at the same time. Which earned they both a smack on back of the head by their girlfriends. " You can play winner." Emmett said then went back to his game. I decided to sit by Edward cause I wanted to know what he was reading. Only out of curiosity.

"If you don't mind me asking what are you reading?" He looked up from his book. And yet again, his sparkling eyes dazzled me.

"Dracula by Bram Stoker." I guess we share a love of classic literature. "It's one of my favorites." I knew he liked to read, I did see his room. But I picture him as more of the modern novels type. I loved Dracula too. "Do you like to read?" I nodded 'yes'. " What is your favorite book?"

"It's a tie between Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice." I'm a fan of romance what can I say. I am still a girl at heart. "I love them all equally so it's hard to pick just one. What else do you like to read?' He was about to answer when Alice interrupted again.

"Bella! I almost forgot! Jasper said that him, Edward and yourself met at the skate park. And Nessie asked if you skateboard, but you never got a chance to answer. So begin!" Should I tell them about just how well I skateboard. I might as well or else they'll be mad if they find out from someone else.

'Well yeah I skateboard. I've even competed a few times. I even earned a nickname, but it's stupid." I looked at them. Their faces were expectant. " They call me The Swan. Why I don't, but when my friend Greg found me on You Tube, that's what one of my fans called me. " I shrugged. The title of the video said The Swan shows us how it's done. No lie. When I looked at them they all looked at me, mouths wide open. 'What?" I really wanted them to stop looking at me like that.

"I so have see you skate sometimes." Emmett said. "Of course, if you are as awesome as I think you are, then I know you can beat Eddie over here." Too late, I wanted to tell him, but I just nodded.

'Don't call me Eddie, first off _Emmy_. And secondly she's already beaten and let me tell you she is amazing." He smiled his famous smile, which made me blush.

"I bet you were pissed! I never seen anyone beat you especially a girl!" Cue Rose smacking him. Jasper was about to speak when I cut in.

"No Edward took it quite well actually. The perfect gentleman. He's an awesome skateboarder too." Jasper looked confused, but wiped it from his face before anyone asked. Edward looked grateful that I didn't tell the truth. He mouthed 'thank you'. And I mouthed 'you're welcome'.

"Her boyfriend, Jacob warned me, but I didn't believe him. Man was I wrong." Jake did warn... wait did he say boyfriend?

"Whoa! Jakey is not my boyfriend!" Edward seemed stunned at my outburst and then he looked relieved? Hm, I wonder why?" Actually, I was thinking that Jake would be perfect for Nessie." She smiled at me, nodded her head. "Well I'll have to set you two up on a date." She gave me a hug to show her appreciation.

"Bella! You are awesome I was looking for someone that would be perfect for her! Alice hugged me and let me go when she noticed I wasn't breathing. "Oh and I want to see one of your videos." She jumped and down, eyes expectant.

"Fine." I grabbed my backpack and took out my laptop. I searched until I found the perfect one. This routine won me a gold metal. "Here you go!" I handed her the laptop and everyone crowded around her. Ever so often, I would here an 'Ooo" come from one of them.

"Bella that was awesome!" Emmett hugged me. After letting me go, I realized what time it was. It was 8 o'clock!

"Oh crap! I have to go Charlie will be wondering where I am." I was getting ready to leave when Alice stopped me.

"You can sleep over if you want to." With the look she was giving, I couldn't refuse her. I nodded and called Charlie. He wasn't sure at first, but allowed me stay the night. "Yay! Bella's sleeping over!" She started jumping up and down."Rose?Nessie? Can you guys sleepover too?" They both said they couldn't, but told Alice they would make it up to her. " I know you will." Though Jasper was the winner, I played against Emmett because Jasper and Rose had to leave. Nessie went with them since they were her ride home. They waved goodbye and left. 'Before you and Emmett start lets see if I have any pjs for you to wear." I followed her back to her room. She searched her room for pjs that fit me, but found nothing that would fit beside a pair of short shorts. "If I would have known you'd be sleeping over, I would have bought you some pajamas. But I only bought you day clothes." She saw that I was angry and tried to calm me down. "Bella, it's what I love to do. I would get use to people buying you things." She patted my shoulder. " I know what you can wear for tonight. Take these shorts. And Edward can give you one of his shirts. He won't mind." She walked out of her room and screamed, "Edward! Come up here please!" I heard a faint 'okay' and he heard him walking up the stairs.

"Yes Alice?" He asked standing in front of Alice. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me by Edward.

"Can you give her one of your shirts to wear to bed?" He simple nodded and told me to follow him. I walked back into his room and sat on his couch while he looked for a shirt. While I waited, my mind wandered. Alice was being so nice to me and we just met. Emmett and Jasper were becoming my 'brothers' already and Rose, Alice and Nessie like sisters. Esme and Carlisle are turning into my second parents. And Edward, well, I don't know where we stand. We aren't friends, but we are friendly towards each other. I really want to get to know him and see what he is truly like.

I fell off the couch when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I screamed,"Shit" and knocked over the person who tapped me. Which ended up being Edward, I was in his room of course. We stayed there for a few moments gazing into each other's eyes. He smelt lovely too, if I say so myself. Then I noticed something in his hand. Oh the shirt! That was the reason I was in here. We got up and he handed me the shirt.

"You can change in my bathroom over there." He pointed to one of the doors.

"Thanks." Walking to his bathroom still in a daze. I got dressed in his dark blue shirt. It smelled heavenly. I put the shorts on, but you couldn't tell I was wear them because the shirt was longer than it. The shirt wasn't that long though. It went down to above mid-thigh area. It is just for the night, so it will have to do. I am so glad I shaved my legs this morning. After smelling his shirt again, I walked out of the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the couch completely relax. As soon as I came out, he looked up and stared at me. He looked me up and down. I knew I should feel uncomfortable by the way he was looking at me, but I wasn't. I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest not out of fear, but of something else. What was it? "Edward, haven't you see legs before?" I joked. I casually walked out the door and I thought I heard him say,

"Not ones as good as yours." But I wasn't sure so I kept walking. I put my clothes in Alice's room and walked downstairs to battle Emmett. I love Halo. It was one of my favorites. Greg had an Xbox, so I would always play it at his house. And I would always dominate! And Emmett was no except.

"And that's how it's done Emmy Bear!" I started calling him that caused he reminded me of a bear. Edward and Alice both gave me high fives. Emmett was shocked that I beat him. "It's okay Emmy Bear." I hugged him and that cheered him up.

"Thanks Bella! You are so awesome!" Esme came in and saw the snacks she brought out were all gone.

"Em did you eat all of these?" She already knew the answer. Of course Em did. He ate them all before we even noticed there was any. She smacked him lightly. "Goodnight everyone. Go to bed soon it is a school night. It was nice to meet you Bella." She smiled. Her and Carlisle walked hand in hand up the stairs. Today alone, I've met three couples who have managed to stay together. Maybe all that stuff I thought was crap is real. Well maybe its real for them, but its not for me. I got as close to love as I could. Maybe that was my one shot and I failed.

"Okay guys! Let's get to bed. We need our beauty sleep." Once we all got up the stairs we went into are separate rooms. I quickly emailed Renee. Alice and I both slept on her bed because it was queen size. I asked her why it wasn't king and she said that a queen doesn't sleep on a king size bed. Oh Alice! I was about to fall to sleep when, "What do you think of my brother?" Alice asked. I turned to face her.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think of him. I barely know him." It was the truth. I can't truly say whether I like him or not when I barely know him. "I would like to get to know him though." The few moments I've talked to him make me want to get to know him. I want to understand him.

"Okay. Well when you guys become a couple, remember to thank me." Wait a minute _when_. She definitely said _when_ and not _if_. Oh Alice! What is she planning? That pixie! I was about to argue when I heard her snoring softly. I'll get her in the morning. After what she said, I couldn't get myself to sleep. So, I decided to go get something to eat. I quietly mad my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. As I made my journey to the kitchen, I remembered that I never had to talk to Edward about... well you know. I escaped it! I almost patted myself on the back when someone turned on the light. I cursed under my breath and turned to see who turned on the light.


	6. My Past and Your Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight:(  
**

**Bella's POV:**

"Edward!" He walked towards me and leaned against the counter. His crooked grin was in place and his eyes sparkled with amusement. Just when I thought I got away without telling him. He is smarter than I gave him credit for. Hm...maybe I can make a break for it. Would I be able to make it? My as well give it a shot. I made a break for it. I was almost out of the kitchen when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. _Man, I was so close!_ I sighed in defeat and he let me go. I felt empty when his arms weren't around me. Strange. This was also when I noticed that he wasn't wearing a t-shirt. His was just wearing black pajama pants than hung rather low. His muscular chest was no longer hidden behind t-shirts. He was truly beautiful. _Bella! Stop staring!_, I commanded my thoughts. I started blushing again. I looked into his eyes, which made me blush even more. He looked amused and his eyes danced.

"I can't believe you actually thought you could get away." He smiled his crooked smile and ran his hand through his hair. Well that answers one of my questions. He ran his hands through his hair. Which gave him the disheveled, just got out of bed, sexy hair. I shrugged and frowned. He face turned serious and knew that I was going to tell him everything. "Follow me." I did as he told me and followed him out of the kitchen. We walked through the house and I had no idea where we were going. Well that was probably because I kept looking at his toned back and arms. I finally focused on where we going and I blushed in embarrassment. We were going to where his saw me having my pity party, great. I can't believe I broken down, I was stronger than that. Plus, I was being so selfish, crying like that. I was only concerned about me then. Now he was going to force me to tell him. Finally we made it there and he opened the door and turned on the light. He walked in and sat down on the piano bench. He patted next to him and I knew he wanted me to sit by him. As soon as I sat down, I felt that same spark. We were so close to each other, arms brushing against each other every so often.

I thought he was going to start interrogating me,but instead he started playing. I've been learning so much about him in such a short period of time. I now know he plays beautifully. It put my playing to shame. It was so effortless. I recognized it the piece, it was Dawn by Dario Marianelli. It was played in the movie Pride and Prejudice, one of my favorites. He knew that I loved the book, so he probably guessed I loved the movie too. Knowing that he thought about what to play, made my heart leap. I felt a stray tear escape and was about to wipe it away when Edward did. My cheeks heated up at his touch, though simple it may be. I looked into his eyes and saw worry. Oh! He must have thought he did something wrong. He looked down not meeting my eyes.

"Edward, don't worry. You did nothing wrong. It's just that your playing Dawn, so beautifully. And how thoughtful the choice was to play it." I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me. I wanted him to see the truth of what I said. We stared at each other. His sparkling green eyes felt like they could see into my soul. And I knew then that he wasn't going to force it out of me. If I want to tell him I can, but if not than it's okay. After gazing into each others eyes for only a moment, he started playing again. His playing comforted me and I felt safe here with him. I was alone with someone I barley knew and yet I wasn't scared. Edward was showing me a new side of him and gentle side. Also, I think he was trying to tell me without saying a word that I could trust him. I knew I could trust him with my past, with my secrets. I don't know why, but I would try my best to figure it out. I put my hand on his and he immediately stopped playing. When I looked at him, he looked shocked and confused by my touch.

"Edward, I feel like I need you tell you. I know I barely know you, but I feel like I can trust you." He knew that I was going to open up to him, so he turned his whole body to face me. I was struck by his beauty once again. But was there beauty in his soul? Or is it as dark and shallow as James' was? "I don't know where to begin." And I didn't. Where to start. He barley knows anything about me, so what do I tell him first.

"How about the reason why you were crying?" He suggested. Of course that question delve right into my shattered heart and opened the wounds up. Should I tell him the truth or a lie? I looked into his eyes and immediately told him the truth.

"I was crying because I thought of when I broke up with my boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend." He shook his head in understanding. His eyes watched me carefully. "I caught him in the act of cheating." I looked away from him and pressed on some of the piano keys. Anything to distract me. I wasn't good enough, that's why he cheated on me. He traded me in for a newer and better model.

"Why were you playing Moonlight Sonata?" He knew that I didn't want to dwell on that, so he moved on. It's funny how I've only known him for a short time and he knows me better than James. James never knew when to stop. But I overlooked his flaws because I thought I loved him. And when you love someone you ignore their imperfections, right?

"That was the song I was going to play for him on our anniversary. And that was the day I caught him." I held back a tear that was going to escape. "Every time I play it, it reminds me of him. More like what he did." I started playing 'Breathe (2am)' by Anna Nalick. I felt the lyrics flow through me and I closed my eyes and started singing.

2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason

'Cause you can't jump the track,we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button girl,  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Woah breathe, just breathe

May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
Just a day, he sat down to the flask in his fist,  
Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year.  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it.

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Woah breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout  
'Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
These mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, its no longer  
Inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
And breathe, just breathe  
Woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

I couldn't stop the tears this time. They came pouring out. Now it was two times he has seen me cry. Seen me have my pity party. How embarrassing. "I'm sorry..." I said through sobs. I could finish what I wanted to say I was crying so hard. I was sorry. These people have been nothing but warm and welcoming and here I am crying. Edward must think I have emotional problems. I was staring at the piano, afraid to look him in the eye. I knew he was still there because that electricity was still passing through my body. Why he wasn't running away, I don't know. His hand went under my chin and he made me look at him. I thought I would see a look that said 'You're crazy', but, surprisingly, I didn't. He looked concerned and brush his fingers across my cheeks to wipe away my tears. His fingers left a tingle sensation wherever he touched. It soothed me.

"Why are you sorry?" I was swimming in his emerald eyes. He could get me to say anything by just looking at me.

"I'm sorry because I have had multiple pity parties in your home. And I'm being rude and inconsiderate. Not to mention selfish." I couldn't help but tell him everything.

"Don't be sorry. If anyone should be sorry it's me." I was confused. Why should he be sorry?" I am sorry for insulting you and for being a sore loser." Oh, I had forgotten about it. Of course he didn't need to apologize. I had already forgiven him. "And what your ex-boyfriend did to you was unacceptable. I'm surprised that you didn't cry more than this." After he wiped all the tears from my face, he removed it from my cheeks. I instantly missed the contact. So, he didn't think I was crazy. That was a relief. "I have another question for you. May I ask you it?" He looked at me and waited for my consent. I nodded 'yes'. "Did you love him?" Did I? Honestly, no I didn't. I looked him right in the eyes and answered.

"No. I thought I did though. It was a lot like love. We cared, correction, _I_ cared about him, but love no." I remembered how Dani described love and I didn't feel that with James. "My friend Dani said that when you love someone that every touch and every look feels just as wonderful. That you can't wait to see that person or just simply talk to them. And without that someone by your side you feel empty. That someone becomes your home and your world even. I always thought that only happened to certain people. And that I wasn't one of them. That what I had with James was all I was ever going to have and ever deserve. And that fate, destiny and soul mates was something that was foreign." I stopped when I realized I was ranting. "Sorry, I probably just confusing you."

"I get what your saying and I know what you mean." His eyes showed understanding."I thought I was in love once." I looked at him disbelieving." I'm serious. When I lived in Chicago, I had a girlfriend named Tanya and she was my everything. We were both fifteen." He put his head in his hands. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. After only a few seconds, he was staring into my eyes again and continued."I brought her a bouquet of her favorite flowers and went to her house to tell her how I felt. I was going to be leaving for Forks the next day, so I thought it was perfect timing." He paused for only a moment."When she answered her door, we both sat on the porch, I gave her the flowers and told her." I rubbed his shoulder slowly. "She said that she wasn't in love with me and that we should take a break. And Eventually will get back together and see how we both feel." He sighed. "The feelings I had for her, I don't know if they still exist. If we were meant to be I should feel how your friend described it, right?" He waited for my answer.

"Yes." I answered honestly and simply. Now I knew why it looked like he understood how I was feeling. "Do you think you'll get back together?" I don't know why I wanted to know. Or why I cared,but I did.

"No, I don't think so. But, maybe if I see her again we will." I was disappointed that he would even think about get back with her. But it shouldn't matter. We were nothing to each other. "But honestly I don't know anymore. Recently though, I have changed my mind about going back to her." I was going to ask what changed when I yawned."I didn't realize how late it was. Let's get to bed. We have school tomorrow." He stood up and waited for me. He let me walk ahead so he could turn out the lights. We walked side by side in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable though. We just knew that nothing need to be said. Once again Edward knew me better than James did. James hated when we were quiet for a long period of time. He always felt a need to fill in the silence. With Edward there wasn't any need to say something.

As we walked close together, our arms would lightly brush against each other which made my heart beat rapidly. Even though it was a casual touch, it made my heart go insane. Edward laughed lightly and I wondered if he felt it to. And if he could he hear my heart kicking into overdrive. I wonder if I have the same effect on him? Probably not. How could simple, plain, boring Bella could ever make Edward's heart beat like crazy. Or if I could ever make him blush like I was right now. I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see my blush.

We made it up the stairs and stood there staring at each other. I knew that we formed a bond tonight. We both had our hearts broken by people we thought loved us. It felt comforting to know that someone could truly understand. I knew he would keep what I told him secret and I would do the same. It didn't make us friends, but it was a start towards one. As the saying goes,'It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship'. Even though it was a hackneyed saying, it describe what we were. What was happening between us. Edward was put into my life for a reason. Great! Now I'm starting to believe in fate. I was content with staring into his eyes, but my yawn betrayed me.

"Well, goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." He smiled a crooked smile at me and brushed his hand against my cheek. I wonder if this wonderful feeling when he touched me would ever go away. I didn't want it to. I blushed and smiled. "Would you like to go to the skate park with me on Saturday?" I blushed. Was he asking me out?"With my family too, of course." I guess I was wrong. It would be fun to go back to the skate park.

"I would love to. Goodnight Edward (cue heart fluttering), sweet dreams. And thank you again." I looked into his sparkling eyes (cue blush). He nodded and walked towards his bedroom. I watched his retreating form before going into Alice's room. Tonight had been an interesting night. I've never talked so much about myself ever. I looked at the clock and it read 1 o'clock. Wow! I didn't even realize how long I'd been talking with Edward. When I talked to him time didn't matter. All that mattered was us and nothing else. I smiled at this thought. There was something different about Edward and I was going to find out. My curiosity would never give until I found it out. I sniffed Edward's shirt one more time letting its mouth watering scent lull me to sleep. Off to dreamland where I once again dreamed of Edward Cullen. A dream that has become all to familiar to me.

**Author's note: I'm sorry that it is short, but I felt it was best this way. I was wondering whether I should just summarize what happened during the school week and skip to Friday. Or go through each school day. What do you think I should do? Please review:) **


	7. Coming Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight:(**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up from my wonderful dream, which once again ended right before Edward had a chance to, what? Why hadn't my alarm gone off yet? I was going to back to sleep when I realized where I was. I was in Alice's room! I fell off the bed when I realized this, which earned me a giggle from Alice.

"Good morning Bella, how did _you _sleep?" Alice raised her eyebrow. What was that little pixie getting at? Oh no! I must have talked in my sleep again! I usually didn't have an audience when I talked in my sleep. I blushed in embarrassment. What did I say?

"What did I say?" I need to know. Please let it be something stupid or boring, like 'I hate the rain'. Of course, I don't think she would have raised her eyebrow. I blushed even more, if that's possible. She giggled and looked over her bed to smile at me still on the floor.

"Well, you said Edward's name."Alice smiled at my shocked and embarrassed expression. Could someone just kill me now! Put me out of my misery please! I hope she doesn't tell me. That would be an awkward conversation. _Oh Hey Edward just so you know I dream about like _all _the time and I even say your name in my sleep talk. _That will definitely want his family to have me back to their home. I think Alice noticed the look of panic on my face."Don't worry I wasn't planning on telling him. Or anyone else. I think it's cute actually." _Cute_! "Okay enough chit chat, lets get you dressed." I groaned. I was becoming her doll that she could dress up whenever she wanted."Plus we need to make you look irresistible for Edward." Wagged her eyebrow. She giggled at my expression and dragged me to the bathroom. She told me to sit on the chair in there and wait. She danced around her room, finding me something to wear. Please let it be something I like. I could tell Alice would pick something fashionable, but would it be me? I hope so. I mean if she wants me to look good for Edward, shouldn't it be something that's me. Finally she came into the bathroom and handed me my clothes and accessories. She ordered me to change and do it quickly. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth After changing, I got a good look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a plain green t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, a white studded biker jacket, a gray headband, zebra print flats, a purple heart necklace, and and oval ring (on profile). Alice was good. She found something that fit her criteria and mine. I walked out of the bathroom, only to be pushed back in. Alice was dressed as well.

She was wearing a white dress with teal and black hearts, teal heels, a rose clip in her short black spiky hair, and a charm bracelet (on profile). How she pulls it off I'll never know. She sat me on the chair again and told me not to move. Alice began doing the same as last night so I wasn't worried. As Alice was working her magic, I began to think about last. Edward and I had formed a bond, but would it last? Would we be back to where we started? Or will it be worse. Will things be weird between us? And we are lab partners and I sit with him at lunch. Lunch won't be as hard to avoid the awkward moment, but biology is a different story. We can't switch partners and my teacher will ask why I want to switch. All this is making my brain ache.

"Done!" Alice's smile was smug, so I new she was happy with the outcome. Now it's time to see if I like it. Even though it seemed like the same amount as last time, you never know with Alice. I looked in the mirror and smiled. She made me look beautiful. I knew if it wasn't for the make up, I would look like plain old Bella Swan. I gave Alice a hug to show her how grateful I was. "It was nothing." She grabbed my hand and we started walking out her door. _Well time to face the music_. I pray to whatever deity exists that Edward and I will not act weird towards each other. We started walking down the stairs, while I was still praying silently in my head.

Once I looked into his eyes, all my worry disappeared. He smiled his crooked smile, that was his trademark. I realized we were in an intense stare again so I decided to look anywhere but his face. I looked at his clothes to distract me. He was wearing a blue, gray, and white stripped t-shirt, dark washed jeans, light blue and navy Nike, and a navy beanie. He was driving me crazy! I love it when men dress like this. Why had I never noticed what he wore before?_ Probably because you were always looking at his face or muscles stupid. _I realized I must looked like an idiot, so I looked around at everyone else. Emmett was sitting on the couch playing video games and Alice, of course saw me ogling. My stomach started grumbling which made my blush appear.

"Well I guess we should eat before we leave." Edward laughed lightly and we headed towards the kitchen. At the mention of eating Emmett stopped his game and ran into the kitchen. Esme was making pancakes; my favorite. Emmett tried to grab some,but Esme slapped him.

"Em, consider our guest before yourself."He mumbled sorry and waited for me to get my food. I grabbed a pancake and put some syrup on it and sat down to eat. After breakfast we got our books for school. We walked outside and I was going to go to my motorcycle when Alice stopped me.

"It's going to rain today, so I don't think you'll want to drive it today." I frowned. I really wanted to drive my baby again today. Oh well. I'll have to trust Alice."Emmett is going to pick up Rose. And Jasper will be here soon, so why don't you go with Edward." Luckily Edward missed her wag her eyebrow. Oh Alice! What is going on in your little devious mind?

"What about Nessie?" I asked . Who is taking her to school? Maybe she had a sibling I don't know about, but I think she would have said something. Edward could take her. It might be strange when we are alone in his car.

"Jasper and I are going to pick her up." Alice! She must seriously have a death wish. I gave her a look that said WTF and she gave an ignorant and innocent look. Yeah she has a death wish. I couldn't argue with her though because we had an audience. Also, I didn't want Edward to think that I hated him. I didn't, I just was afraid of how we are going to act around each other, in the privacy of his car. Jasper pulled in the driveway and Alice waved goodbye and got in the passengers seat. Emmett left once Jasper drove off and it was just Edward and I.

"Well let's get going." Edward said. I walked to his Volvo and was about to open my door when Edward did. I mumbled a 'thank you' and blushed. He was such a gentleman. I've never had anyone open a door for me. It wad a strange but refreshing experience. I wonder if he learned it from Carlisle or picked it up on his own. Great another piece to his puzzle. I was buckling my seat belt when he got in the drivers side. We sat in silence for most of the time. It wasn't uncomfortable, we both felt once again talking was unnecessary. I sighed in relief and so did Edward which caused us to laugh. Edward turned to me, his expression turned serious. "Bella, I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you." His hand briefly touched mine and then put it back on the steering wheel. The tingling sensation felt wonderful. "And that your secret safe with me." Even though I knew he would it was nice to hear it.

"Thank you Edward. And I will be there for you too. Your secret will be between you and me." I looked at him, my gaze unwavering. I wanted him to know that I was serious. Of course this also made me blurt out."I like what you are wearing." Wow Bella, wow! Just so intelligent. And once again I blushed. I'm so embarrassed. His eyes dazzle me and I turn to mush.

"Thank you." Thank God he doesn't think I'm a freak yet. "I have to say that you look beautiful. Green is one of my favorite colors and it looks lovely on you. That blue dress you were wearing yesterday looked great on you too." I think I blushed a shade of red that doesn't even exist in the color spectrum. He said I was lovely and beautiful. Of course, he probably just being nice to me. He is probably counting down the seconds till we get to school. "I know this is completely off topic, but why did you start dating James? I mean what did you see in him?"Hm, those are good questions. Haven't thought about before our relationship in long time. I mostly think about _after_. But what was it that I saw in him?

"Well, he was one of my best friends at the time." But what was it that made me date him?"He supported my skateboarding and brought me out of my shell. I mean I'm still shy, but it used to be worse. He was always so carefree and brave. I admired him. And I hate to sound shallow, but he was handsome." Not as handsome as you. " And I thought he was beautiful on the inside, but I was wrong about that considering.." I didn't want to think about that. It hurt too much." We were total opposites. Now that I look back on it, I realize he wasn't who I thought he was."I told Edward the truth because he deserved it. Plus I had a feeling that he would know if I was lying to him. I remembered when James made me go to my first skateboard competition. He cheered for me and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Tanya was a friend of Alice and I had a huge crush on her." He started."She was beautiful and outgoing. And way out of my league." Now I find that hard to believe. Edward being out of someone's league, yeah right. Him and I are in different leagues, that's for sure." I finally asked her out and she said yes. Though we had nothing in common, but I was crazy about her." He smiled. Probably remembering moments they shared together. This thought hurt me._ Why?_ I wondered. "She had her moments where she could be pig headed, but when you love someone you over look their flaws, right?" Edward and I think the same about many things. It's funny how we click.

"I always thought that too. I ignored James when he would say something insulting or acted shallow." He nodded in understanding. Our situations were similar. Though he still had the chance of getting back together with her.

"Tanya was like that too. And sometimes she really hurt me, but I stayed." I always felt like this only happened to me. But now I realized that I'm not the only one. Of course Edward wasn't at fault here, but I was. I wasn't good enough for James. I wasn't the best girlfriend, even though my friends tell me otherwise. Greg and Dani never liked James, but they didn't say it out loud. I was happy, so they kept their mouth shut. We stayed silent for the rest of the way to school.

School was pretty much the same routine as yesterday, except with less staring. The week was uneventful for the most part, we talked about going skateboarding on Saturday. Jake was even coming with us. Alice ,Rose and I put our plan into action. We were going to get Jake and Nessie together. Also, Edward and I have become closer. I don't know if we are friends yet, but we are getting there. And we take turns picking each other up. We both wanted the time to ourselves, but we didn't want to give up driving our cars. So we compromised. Of course, if there happens to be a nice day, I will take my bike. I also called Dani and Greg whenever I got the chance. Dani, of course, always asked for updates on Edward. I told her mostly everything. I left out the part about what James did to me and about Edward's past. I know I probably should of told her about me, but I promised Edward I would keep what he shared between us.

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were the same, but Friday was interesting.

**Flashback:**

_I was sitting in biology before class started with Edward talking about what Emmett did in lunch, when Mike walked in. Mike would randomly come by our lab table a talk to me and only me., which was weird. It annoyed me that he ignored Edward. He was always nervous around me, but today he was even more jittery. Edward stifled a laugh, so he wouldn't upset or make Mike more nervous. _

_"Bella, um, I, well I was wondering if..." He paused and looked me. He attempted Edward's trademark smile, which failed miserably. Why did he feel the need to copy Edward? "If you would go out with me on Sunday?" Wait! What? Um, I never thought of Mike in that way ever. I mean sure his cute in that boyish sort of young way, but I never liked him anymore than a friend. Was I giving him mixed signals? Why would he want to go out with me? I'm not even pretty. I was brought out my thoughts by Mike's feet scuffing against the floor. _

_"Mike I'm sorry, but I think we are better off as friends." Then I remembered that Jessica from Trig has a huge crush on him." I think you should ask Jessica out. You two would make a perfect pair." I knew this wouldn't make up for disappointing him,but I hope it helps. Plus, he doesn't want someone like me. I'm broken and used. _

_"Okay, thanks Bella. I'll have to do that." He seemed happy and disappointed at the same. He walked to his lab table with his head down. I wasn't going to lie to him. Why should I tell him I like him that way when I don't. I know how that feels when you find out the truth. It hurts like hell, so I will never do that to anyone. I heard Edward silently laughing at either Mike or me. I wasn't sure though. I turned back in his direction and raised an eyebrow. _

_"I wasn't laughing at you honest. I heard him talking about how he was going to ask you out. And he just knew you were going to say yes."He chuckled quietly, remembering." He said you were giving all the right signals." So I guess I was giving him mixed signals, but how?" Of course,I've never seen you do anything of the sort, so I guess he was making it up." I started laughing with him. I couldn't help it. His laugh was so contagious. All of the sudden his face turned serious. "Do you like him? Were you doing Jessica a favor by telling Mike about her? Or do you seriously not like him that way?" Why does he care? I looked into his dazzling emerald eyes and saw that emotion I could describe and also sadness? Why would he be sad? So many questions were occupying my brain. _

_"No I don't like him in that particular way. I don't know, he's just not what I'm looking for." I looked at Edward. What was I looking for?"I mean we get along, but if I were looking to date someone, I want to have something in common with them. " Edward and I have a lot in common, but we could never be anything besides friends. He was way out of my league and him and his sort of ex-girlfriend could get back together. So I need to get of my cloud and come back to Earth, to reality. It's okay for Edward and I to be friends, but nothing more. Edward was about to say something when the teacher walked in and started class._

**End Flashback:**

What was Edward going to say? I thought he would tell me after class or later, but he never did. He just keeps me puzzled and curious. Somethings about Edward are a mystery to me. Maybe someday he'll tell me all his secrets. _Yeah when you become a couple that's when. _I need to stop making myself depressed. Its Saturday, I should be happy. I get to spend the day with Edward.. and our friends and his family. I was about to get ready for the day when the phone rang. I ran downstairs and answered it.

"Hello?" I wonder who's calling.

_"Hey Bella. We have to change the plans. It going to rain today in Port Angeles, so we can't go today." _Of course ! This stuff always happens. You make plans and the rain has to interfere. Well if we can't go there then they can come over my house.

"Alice how about everyone comes over here? That way we can still get Jake and Nessie together." And so I can see Edward, but I didn't want to say that part. Of course, Alice probably knows how much I like him. It doesn't matter though because he will never see me that way. And it's probably just a stupid crush. That only lasts for a short time.

_"That is an awesome idea Bella! Can we all sleepover too?"_ I wonder if Charlie will mind having boys sleeping here. Charlie is pretty lenient, but I don't know if he will agree to that.

"I'll have to ask Charlie about the sleeping over part. Bring some movies with you. I'll make the food and snack stuff. I'll call Charlie on my cell phone right now, so hold on okay." She said okay, so I put the phone down. I quickly called Charlie at the station.

_"Hello, Chief Swan speaking?"_ I guess he's not busy today. He sounds tired and bored.

"Hey Ch-Dad, My friends are coming over and I was wondering if they can sleepover too?" I knew he was going to ask who exactly was coming over. He was a cop and a father, so that made him even more protective.

_"Before I say yes, who is sleeping over?"_ I knew it. Of course, he has the right to know. It was his home first.

"Um, Alice, Rose, Nessie, Jake, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett." I told him the truth. If I lied to him where would I hide the boys till he went to sleep. Plus, I didn't want to lie to Charlie. He has been so welcoming and made me feel like I'm wanted.

_"So there are going to be boys sleeping over, eh? Well, I guess I trust you Bella and the girls too. Just let the boys know I do have a gun."_ Oh God! At least he didn't give me a sex talk.

"Okay Dad. Thank you. I'll see you at dinner." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I was about to shower when I remembered Alice was on the house phone." Hey Alice, Charlie said it was okay." And to tell the boys he has a gun, but I didn't feel the need to add that. "So tell the others and I'll text Jake. Be here by 3ish."

_"Okay!! See ya later!"_ We hung up and I texted Jake and he said he could come. I ran up the stairs to take a shower. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and went to my room to get dressed. Hm, what should I wear? Should I wear something green, that is Edward favorite color. Or should I wear blue? He said he liked that blue dress on me. Oh why do I care! I'll just wear whatever. He was probably just saying those things to be polite. But, I love the color blue and green is started to grow on me. _Its because of all the green around me and not because of Edward's eyes_, I told myself. So, I finally decided on a green Beatles yellow submarine t-shirt, boyfriend style jeans, black socks with white hearts, and my whale necklace. It was comfortable. The reason I chose the t-shirt was because it was comfortable, not because of the color. I also happen to love The Beatles. Okay enough thinking about my outfit time to get ready for everyone to come over.

Luckily I clean the house yesterday, so there wasn't much to do. I went to the kitchen and started making snack foods. I also started dinner because snack foods can only satisfy for so long. I decided to make pizza for dinner. It was something that everyone likes, so it was the safest choice. I was taking the potato skins out of the oven when the door bell rang.

"I'm coming." I put the tray down and ran to the door. I opened it to find the whole group, except Jake, standing outside my door."Nice timing guys. Come on in the foods almost done." Emmett's eyes lit up at the mention of food. "Emmett calm down. Breathe in and out. Everyone the living room is that way, so make yourselves at home." I rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen. I was busy with snacks when Alice and Rose walked in." Hey guys. Okay once Jake gets here will out our plan into action." Alice jumped up and down, while Rose just smiled. I was finished with the snack, so I went to the living room and put the trays on the coffee table. The guys were about to eat when I slapped their hands. "Wait until Jake gets here guys." Just the then I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and there was Jake.

"Bellsy!" He pulled me into a wolf hug and gave me his trademark smile."Is that your famous potatoes skins I smell." He put me down and was about walk in the living room when I stopped him.

"Jakey I have to tell you something before you go in there." Worry crossed over his face."Remember those two guys from the skate park, Jasper and Edward." Jake nodded."Well there here. They go to school with me. Edward is not as rude as I thought he was. So don't say anything about how rude he was when we first met him, okay?" He agreed and we walked into the living room. "Everyone this Jakey, well I mean Jacob. Jake this is everyone." I pointed at the people as I said their names."Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and over there is Renesmee." I saved Nessie for last, so her name would stay in his mind. He smiled a goofy smile at her and sat down next to her.

"Call me Nessie, Jacob." She blushed lightly. They are going to make a good couple. Alice and Rose smiled at me and put two thumbs up.

"Nessie call me Jake." There's that smile again. Oh Jake you're smitten and you've barely talked to her.

"Well everyone eat. Charlie will be here soon, so I'm going to put the pizzas I made in the oven." I started walking towards the kitchen.

"PIZZA" Emmett yelled with food in his mouth. I heard a smack and I turned around to see Emmett with a huge red mark on his arm.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Rose said sternly. Emmett muttered a 'sorry', while everyone tried to hide their laughs. I guess Rose wears the pants in the relationship. "If you don't stop being so rude in Bella's home, then I'm going to have to cut you off." Cut him off of what?"No more sex." Oh my ew! Too much information. Very one said gross at the same time. I make a quick escape into the kitchen. As I put the pizza in the oven, my mind drifted off. Rose was so open about her relationship with Emmett. Alice only talked about when it was just the girls. When I was with James he wanted to take our relationship to that level, but I didn't. Now that I think of it maybe that is why he said he loved me. He really didn't mean it. He just wanted to get in my pants. I want my first time to be perfect. And with someone I love with my whole heart. Someone who won't pressure. I want to make love. The ding of the oven timer and the door opening brought me out of my reverie.

"Bells, I see the whole gangs here." He said when he walked into the kitchen. He lowered his voice. "And Jake is getting pretty close with Renesmee." I turned around to see a smile on his face. Charlie always thought of Jake as his second child, so he was happy he found someone. "Well anyway, is dinner almost done?"I took the pizzas out of the oven and called everyone in to the kitchen. Emmett practically ran into the kitchen. He push everyone out of the way and was about to grab a piece when I stopped him.

"Emmett, before you eat all the pizza let everyone else grab a slice." He pouted, but went behind everyone. His like a big kid. Everyone grabbed their food and went back to the living room to eat. I was about to join them when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Nessie behind me. "Hey Nessie. What do you want?" She looked like she had something on her mind.

"Well I just wanted to thank you. I already like Jake and I just met him. And guess what!?"She didn't even give me time to guess before answering."He asked me out! We are going out next Saturday. Do you think you could help me get ready? Alice and Rose can help too." Her smile lit up the room." He said will talk later and finalize our plans." She hugged me and started jumping up and down. I was happy to see her happy. And I guess Jake is happy with her too. I've never seen him ask anyone out so quickly. Actually I've never seen him ask anyone out. The only person that I know he had a crush on was me. Jake is my best friend and I have become closer to Nessie, so their happiness is important to me.

"I'm happy for you two. Now lets go into the living room and eat. I'm starving." We laughed at the noises my stomach made and went into the living room. The pizza was delicious. I think Charlie was enjoying the company. Alice made sure that there was not a moment of silence. As I looked around the room I smiled. In this moment in time I was happy. My past was forgotten for now and I could just be happy. I could pretend to be the Bella that wasn't broken and damaged. This moment was almost perfect. It would be perfect if Dani and Greg could be here, but they can't get off from school. My eyes kept moving around the room and my eyes landed on Edward. As if he could feel my gaze he turned his head and looked at me. Edward had been the protagonist of my thoughts and dreams recently. Of course they never seemed to truly capture him. In my dream, his green eyes didn't sparkle as much, his features weren't as defined, and basically my mind didn't do him justice.

We kept staring at each other. And in this instant, I could pretend he wanted me. That he also felt a connect, a spark between us. Also, that he felt the same. Of course, I can't even define what I feel about him. It's a new feeling. What is it? Maybe it's nothing. It will probably go away. Wonderful feelings like this don't last that long for me. I need to get off my cloud, but that's hard to do. I get so lost in his eyes. His eyes remind me of a meadow with tall green grass. They are so much more beautiful in comparison to my brown boring eyes. His eyes have depth and have flecks of gold in them. I felt like I could know what he was thinking or feeling just be looking into his eyes. It's strange though because it seems like I can't with anyone else.

"Let's watch a movie!"Alice's voice broke the staring contest I was having with Edward. I looked around and realized Charlie had gone to bed, everything was cleaned up and they put pillows and blankets on the floor. And everyone was in their pajamas. Wow! How long were we staring at each other. "Okay lets look at what we have to choose from." Alice went to the rack that held the DVD. I immediately followed. I wanted, no need, a distraction. If I didn't distract myself, I would probably go back to staring at Edward. I looked at movies and tried to concentrate on them. All the girls picked out one movie and so did the boys. We wrote are choices on a piece of paper with are names next to it."Okay here are our choices. Rose picked Dirty Dancing. Nessie picked She's All That. I picked The Devil Wears Prada. And Bella picked Arsenic and Old Lace. Bella that is such a random choice." It was random, but I love that movie. Cary Grant is so handsome. I was going to defend my choice when Alice stopped me."It's okay Bella. I understand why you picked it Cary Grant is gorgeous!" All the girls agreed."Anyway, what did you pick boys?"

Jasper spoke,"Well, I picked Ocean's 11, Emmett picked The Fast and The Furious, Jake picked The Godfather, and Edward picked Arsenic and Old Lace also." Weird. We have even more in common."Edward don't tell me you find Cary Grant gorgeous too." Everyone laughed at Jasper's joke, while Edward scowled. We all decided to watch Arsenic and Old Lace because there was two requests for it. We all sat down by are significant others, except Edward and I.

We sat down next to each other and Alice started the movie. I love this movie, it is hilarious. When Jake turned off the lights, the connection between Edward and I grew. It never died down. I had a strong urge to reach out and touch him. We were close together on the couch, I could just brush my..No! Stop. Just concentrate on the movie Bella. I did my best to focus on the movie. I laughed at all the funny parts and pretended to be interested. Like I said before I love this movie, but the struggle to not touch Edward made me not able to focus. Finally the movie ended and all the girls except me were asleep.

"Well, I guess this means it's time for bed." I whispered. The boys nodded."Do you want to wake them up or can you carry them?" They decided to carry them up to my room. Silently they put them in their sleeping bags. Jasper and Emmett kissed their girlfriends foreheads. They said goodnight to me and went downstairs to sleep. I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to get changed. I brushed my teeth and put on my boy shorts and matching tank top and walked back into my room. As I climbed into my bed I heard the soft patter of rain against my window. My dream about Edward was waiting for me as I drifted off to sleep.

I was dreaming peacefully until booming thunder awoke me. God I hated thunder. I prayed it would stop, but my prayers weren't answered. It actually seemed to get louder and more persistent. Without thinking I ran out of my room and headed downstairs. I didn't know why I went down there till my eyes landed on Edward. I quietly went by him and shook him.

"Edward wake up please." He didn't stir. So, I shook him harder."Edward!" I said only a little louder than last time. He still didn't look like he was awake. So, I decided I would just go back upstairs. It was dumb for me to bother Edward. He would probably tell me to go away, if he did wake up. Why would he even bother with someone like me? I stared to turn around when I felt a hand on my wrist. I tuned back around and was met with Edward's intense gaze. His eyes were tired, but he looked genuinely concerned and worried. He sat up. His face only inches from mine. His hair was more dishelved than usual.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Just then another roll of thunder came. I jumped into his arms without thinking. I was about to wrap my arms around him when I realized what I just did. I tried removing myself from him, but he just held me there."Are you scared of thunder and lightning?" As if confirming my fear, the thunder rumbled and I held him close. I blushed in embarrassment. I tried to move away from him, but he kept his hold on me."It's okay Bella. I'm here with you. Do you want to stay by me?" I nodded and rested my head on his chest. I noticed as we sat there that I fit perfectly with him. I also noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt once again. I don't know how I'll be able to sleep now. He slowly laid us down, with me resting next to him. We fit together perfectly."Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Edward. Sweet dreams." I said into his chest. I breathed in his scent. He rubbed circles into my back tenderly and started humming an unfamiliar tune. It was beautiful and extremely sweet. I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep. The lullaby and his comforting movements that left a tingling feeling helped me sleep. Edward's strong embrace and his wonderful scent helped me forget about the horrible weather. Finally I felt sleep come, with my dream following close behind. This was going to be the night sleep I will ever get.

**Author's note: What do you think? I hope you like this chapter. Please Review:) I am always open to suggestions:)  
**


	8. A Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Bella's POV:**

I just had the best night sleep ever! My dream of Edward was so real it was like it was right next to me. I opened my eyes and....Edward? I remember now. The thunder and me running to Edward. He said I could stay with him. Edward was still asleep, his face was even more beautiful close up. I wanted to stroke his cheek, but I couldn't it could wake him up and then he would freak out. I looked around to make sure the boys were still asleep. Luckily they were because I knew I would never here the end of it. I decided I'd better get up, so Edward doesn't freak when he sees me. I tried to get up but failed miserably. His arm was wrapped around my waist securely. So, I guess getting up is out of the question. Of course, I don't mind being in his arms. I sighed and rested my head on his chest. His muscular chest was extremely comfortable. I could stay like this forever. _I guess I should try and get more sleep._ And I did try really, but being this close to him was not helping. Also, without the darkness to hide in, I could see everything.

I could see his sculpted, which was toned and defined. And not covered by a shirt. His beautiful face was just inches from mine. His emerald eyes covered by his eyes lids, telling me he was still sleeping. His lashes long and thick. Before he woke up on his own accord, I should. I don't want him waking up and finding me staring at him. I shook him, trying to wake him from his slumber.

I whispered so I wouldn't wake up the others."Edward, wake up." He groaned."Edward!" He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, heavy with sleep. I was dazzled yet again by his sparkling eyes. He smiled that smile(you know what I mean)."Good morning." I smiled. I just couldn't help it."Um, Edward I think we should get up before everyone else does." I didn't want them to assume things. It was for Edward's sake and not mine. He would probably be so embarrassed to be seen like this with me. I looked into his eyes, which were unreadable. What was he hiding from me? Finally he let go of me and helped me up. Of course that was the moment my clumsiness came back. I got up and was about to walk to the bathroom when I tripped. I excepted to kiss the floor,but I didn't. Edward grabbed me and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

"Whoa, Be careful."He steady me and let go. I felt empty now. Probably because I'm hungry. I murmured a 'thank you' and went upstairs to the bathroom. I hated morning breath, so I quickly brushed my teeth. I went downstairs and I smelled something absolutely delicious. I made my way towards the kitchen and Edward by the stove his back to me. Though I was sure he couldn't have heard me , he still seemed oddly aware of my presence."Have a seat Bella. I hope you like blueberry pancakes." He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"They're my favorite actually. Thank you." He just kept on surprising me."I never knew you could cook." I was impressed. Most men I knew could barely make toast.

"I am full of surprise Bella."He turned to smile at me. His eyes dancing, filled with amusement."I know it is not the norm for men to cook." He laughed lightly, with me joining him. It was so easy for us;I realized. We could just sit here and enjoy each others company. I felt at peace and completely relaxed.

He placed the a plate full of blueberry pancakes on the table, while I grabbed butter and syrup. It was comfortably silent while we ate. And the pancakes were mouthwatering. It rivaled my pancakes. I felt my eyes close.

"What are you thinking?"I opened my eyes to see. him staring at me. He looked truly curious. Why would he care what I was thinking. My thoughts were unimportant.

"I was thinking how delicious these taste. They are in competition with my own." I always felt that I was easy to read. And Edward seemed to be able to read me better than anyone else. "Why do ask? I always thought I was easy to read."

"I honestly find you very hard to read." I could tell he meant what he said. His voice sounded confident and was filled with truth. His eyes were the same. "And as for your question. I was just wondering why you closed your eyes. I find your reactions to different things fascinating." I blushed. I knew I was different, but him confirming it made it real. Did that make me a freak? I guess I wouldn't be surprised.

"Are my reactions bad?" I need him to answer. I just act like myself.

"No, that's just it. You always act so calm and cool. And the way you answer questions is unexpected." I blushed. There is my answer. I am weird. I guess it's nice to know. I replied with an intelligent 'Oh'. I was finished with my pancakes and Edward put our plates in the sink before I had a chance to. He even washed them. Amazing, just amazing. These simple acts of kindness made my heart soar. I don't know why though. My mind began to wander when I felt his gaze on me. It was odd how aware we were of each other. I turned and stared into his glorious green eyes. He reminded me of a Greek god.

We stared at each other, our gaze unwavering. That same electricity running through us. It never slackened. He was going to say something. All of this was interrupted by a knock on the door. _Who was it?_ Everyone that would knock was here and Charlie obviously wouldn't knock. My eyes turned away from the Adonis in my kitchen and I walked to the door. I made my way quickly to the door. The person behind it growing increasingly impatient. _Who could it be? _I opened the front door and was shocked to see the visitor. I could hear the others in the background. They must have just woken up.

"Why are _you _here?" James was standing in the door way. He smiled a smile that use to make my heart melt, but now made me sick to my stomach. Why would James be here? His dull mud brown eyes bored into mine. I gave my best death glare and poured out all my anger. I was enjoying my day and now he just ruined it.

"Bella, I came here to tell you that I love you. And I want you back." Wait!What? He has to tell me this now! I may have fallen for his lies once, but I'm not going to again. Ugh! That sick lying bastard. Who does he think he is? Storming back into my life like this. I thought of when Edward asked if I love him. Did I? No. I felt nothing but anger towards him.

"Isabella, only my friends and family can call me Bella. You are not welcome here. James leave." I ordered him to go, but he did not heed my warning. I need to escape. I had to get out of here. My heart began to ache. All the memories kept flooding back into my mind. All of the things I repressed. So, I punched him in the nose, put the first pair of shoes on and ran. Luckily I managed to grab my car keys and got in my car. I drove knowing the place I could go to that always brought me peace. It was a meadow that I found one of my many summers in Forks. The meadow was beautiful. I always loved to see the different types of flowers. Like Yellow Monkey, Fairy Slipper, Grass Widow, Yellow Bells, and Golden Stars. I would always come here if I had a fight with one of my parents or on rare occasions Jake. Or sometimes when I just needed to be alone. Jake knew where my meadow was, but never came here. He knew it was my place and something I kept to myself.

I arrived at my destination and parked my car and turned it off. I remembered I always left a book in the glove compartment the other day, so I took it with me. My meadow and the book would cheer me up. I looked at the cover and smiled. It was _Pride and Prejudice_. I made my way through the woods, thinking about the events of the day. Why had James suddenly come back into my life? He was probably lonely and still thought that I loved him. Well he was wrong. Was he actually stupid enough to think that I would still be pinning for him. I guess so. And who would tell him where I was. _Renee_. She probably told him. Like I said before, Edward was the only one who knew. And I know Dani and Greg would never tell him. So that left my wonderful mother. I never really told her much and I did say we were still friends just so she would leave me alone. So basically it was my fault he was here. How could I be so stupid! And of course I ran away. I'm such a coward. Not to mention selfish. What is it with me and only thinking of myself.

Finally I reached my meadow and sat on the ground. I couldn't help but cry. I felt so helpless, so weak again. He had to come and ruin everything. Of course he wouldn't be here If I told my mom the truth. My body seemed to have had no more tears left. I started dry sobbing. Finally I stopped and opened my book. I began reading but I honestly was paying attention. My mind was still wondering why he was here. Was he just going to try and use me again? This brought on more crying. My whole body weak and vulnerable. I had been crying for who knows how long when I heard branches braking.I turned my bright red face towards the sound. I could tell it was a person, but could make out the features. Whoever it was, was covered my the shade of the trees.

"Who's there?" I slowly saw the figure coming out of the shadow. It's probably Jake. He was the only one who would know where to find me. But I was wrong. It was the beautiful Greek god of my dreams, Edward. He seemed hesitant, as if worried about what I might do or say.I guess Jake told him about his place. Edward must know that I usually come here to be alone. But for some reason I wanted Edward to be here with me. I wanted, no need to share this place with him, my special place.

I gazed into his eyes and without telling him, I told him it was okay. He moved more swiftly to my side and sat down beside me. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around him. He easily picked me up and put me in his lap. I rested my head on his chest and felt at peace. His presence calmed me. He whispered words of comfort in my ear and rubbed slow soothing circles on my back. I felt myself relax at his touch. I also realized how cold I was before Edward came. I was still only in my pajamas and converse.

"Thank you Edward." I croaked out, my throat dry from crying. He started humming the same tune from last night. We at there in silence. If he wanted to know anything I would tell him. But, if not, then I wouldn't say a word. For right now the silence was fine with me. I sighed, contented at the moment. I felt him rest his head on the top of my head.

"Bella." He said breaking the silence."Are you okay?" I was now that he was here.

"I'm fine now that you're here." l told him honestly. Of course I still blushed and hid my face further into his chest. He place his hand under my chin and made me look into his eyes. Our face so close to each other. I was caught by his green eyes and started speaking again."James came here to tell me that..." It was stuck in my throat. Those words he spoke to me held no meaning. If they did, I would have felt _something. _

"It's okay Bella, I'm here for you." He kept rubbing my back slowly. I simply melted under his touch.

"He said he loved me." I whispered. I felt Edward stiffened for only a brief moment, but then continued to comfort me.

"And do you love him back?" I kept my gaze steady with his.

"No." I looked at him for a while and then rested my head on his chest again. Then a thought came to me. I looked back at Edward who was still staring at me. "What happened when I left?" I didn't stay around to hear more bullshit come from him. So, I was curious as to what happened.

"Well I knew who it was because you said his name, so after you .. left, They guys and I took charge." Did he tell them everything? Did he break my trust? He answered my unspoken question. "I only told them that he was not welcomed in your home. So, Emmett practically picked him up and tossed him out." I laughed at the image of Emmett kicking James out. Edward joined and laughed with me. "If he ever comes back we will be here to protect you. You'll probably be so annoyed with me being around all the time." He chuckled lightly. I thought about his statement. And I realized I could never be annoyed or bothered by Edward. Actually I wanted him to be around me always, forever. I really need to talk to someone about this. I'm so confused on where we stand or how I feel."So after we disposed of him, I went to look for you. I noticed your car was not in the driveway, so I asked Jake where you might have gone. He told me you would be here, but he couldn't remember the exact location. Also, He told me how this was a private and special place for you, so I shouldn't bother you." He confessed.

"Thank you again Edward. I'm glad you found me." And I was. If he wasn't here, I don't know how long it would have taken me to calm down. I realized that he said that Jake didn't not remember where the place was exactly. So, Edward actually had to search for me. I turned my gaze away from his face and looked at his clothes. The rim of his pajama pants and his shoes had mud on them. His arms had faint scrapes on them. And one of his shirt sleeves had a small hole. It was mostly likely from a tree branch. I hugged him telling him again at how thankful I was.

"No problem Bella, what are friends for. I was worried about you." His face held genuine worry and concern. I smiled at him, attempting to calm him. The worry lines on his face disappeared and he smiled back. I was happy and sad at what he said. I was happy because he officially made us friends, but sad because I felt I wanted something more than friendship. All of the sudden the worried look came back. "Is okay that I'm here?" He looked down not meeting my gaze. " I could leave if.." I put one hand under his chin and the other over his mouth. His eyes met mine. Green meeting Brown.

"I don't mind you being here. I want to share my meadow with you." I smiled reassuringly at him. I removed my hands and placed them in my lap. It felt right that he was was here. He was not invading, but it was actually the opposite. It was like he belonged here. I know it sounds weird, but it's true. I definitely need to talk to the girls when I got the chance. These feeling were so new. I sighed, maybe they would know.

"Are you ready to go?" I simple nodded and started to get up. I was still to weak from the events of the day that I stumbled a little. Edward immediately lifted me up and carried me back to my car. As we walked back I realized that it was darker out than when I first arrived at the meadow. How long had I been there? And how long had we been there? As we made it to my car I saw that mine was the only one there. He seemed to somehow know my train of thought."Jake dropped me off because I am still unfamiliar with my surroundings and I wanted to find you as soon as I could."I know he said I was unreadable, but he somehow manages to know what I'm thinking.

"I thought you said I was hard to read?" I asked him. I guess I'm not as odd as I thought.

"You are, but I guess I just happen to get lucky sometimes." He laughed and gently place me in the passengers seat. I was going to argue, but as soon as I relaxed in my seat, exhaustion hit me. All of my crying hit me and I felt worn out. Edward swiftly walked to the drivers side, got in and placed my book next to me. When did he manage to grab that? I put the book back in the glove compartment and rested my head against the seat. I was slowly dosing off when he started the car and made his way back to my house."He hummed that beautiful tune again, which lulled me to sleep. As i drifted off I thought I heard him say."Sleep beautiful angel." i was so tired I probably just imagined it. I reminded myself again that as soon as I could I would tell Alice, Rose, and Nessie what was going on with how I felt about Edward. I would probably call Dani too and tell her. And maybe someday I'll tell them about James. No doubt they'll have questions when we get back to my house. After this thought I fell asleep and again welcomed by my dreams of the man next to me.

**Author's note: So what do you think? Any Suggestions? I hope you like this chapter:) I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	9. Here it Goes Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight:(  
**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up and found myself in my bed. How did I get here?Where is everybody? It's awfully quiet. Especially since Emmett is at my house. I looked at the clock and it read 3 o'clock. It also said it was Sunday. How long had I been asleep for? I sat up and noticed Alice, Rose, and Nessie sitting around my room. Each doing there own thing. Rose was painting her nails fire engine red, Alice was reading one of her favorite magazines _again_, and Nessie was listening to her ipod. They turned to me when they realized I was wake.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty. Nice of you to _finally _wake up." Alice leaped onto my bed and hugged me. Rose and Nessie followed her actions and took a seat on my bed. I listened for any movement downstairs, but I heard none. Where are the guys?"They're not here. We kicked them out. I'm guessing they went to my house. We do have the biggest TV." Alice rolled her that answers why question. But why did they kick them out?

"Why did you kick the guys out?" They could have stayed here as long as they liked. Those guys were always welcomed in my house. Plus I wanted to thank them for what they did for me.

"Because Bel-la, You need to talk to us about something." It was a statement not a question. What is it with Alice and her knowing things that will happen in the future. Ugh! That psychic pixie! Nothing ever gets past her. She's all knowing. I was going to answer when she interrupted me."Bella you don't have to say anything, your face tells all. Soooo, Spill it!" She started jumping up and down, making the whole bed shake. Her excited and perky attitude was catchy. I felt myself smile and getting excited. Then everything stopped and they stared at me, eyes expectant.

"Well I need your help." They all nodded in understanding and waited for me to continue."I need your help on,um, well there's this boy." They all rolled their eyes.

"Bella, we know you like Edward so just say his name. Don't put all this vague crap on us." Rose always said what was on her mind. That's what I loved about her. She's the no bullshit type of girl. I really respect her. She's is willing to call you out and not afraid of confrontation, but she is also extremely sweet and protective of people she cares about. She is herself and that's all she ever wants to be.

"Okay okay well I like Edward, but I don't know what I'm feeling. I'm so confused."I put my head in my hands. All these feelings made my head spin. That little voice inside my head was trying to tell me something, but I didn't understand it.

"How you feel when your around him?" Nessie asked. I laid back and stared at my ceiling. I processed the question and thought back to the many times I thought about Edward. And how it felt to be around him.

"I feeling my heart race and sometimes it seems to skip beats. I find myself blushing from him just touching me. His touch drives me insane. Its like an electric current running through me." I blushed remembering those moments when I would _accidentally _brush my hand against his. Or bumped into him. "And when his arms aren't around me or he isn't holding my hand I feel empty." I blushed at my confession. "Also, the little things he says make me melt." My blush deepened.

"What is it that you like about Edward? What attracted you to him?" Nessie continued her line of questioning. What did I like about Edward? Just thinking his name made my heart sing.

"It's a combination of things with Edward. I like how much in common we have. Are love of books and music. That we both play the piano." Those were just some of the things."Also, I feel completely at ease when I'm around him. I like how he does feel the need to fill the silence. We can just sit there enjoying each others company." I sighed. How could I explain to them what made feel the way I did. It seemed to complex for them to truly understand."I mean he is gorgeous, but its whats behind the face. I found him to be beautiful inside and out. First it was his face that attracted me, but his soul kept pulling me in. And his eyes are just so expressive. They dazzle me." His soul was beautiful. He was sensitive and strong. He protected me and was extremely thoughtful. He just kept on surprising me. And his eyes were, indescribable. He was way out of my league, but that didn't stop my mind from fantasying. My mind was helping my heart. Every time my mind would wander to thoughts of Edward, my heart started aching. It was a pain I never felt before. It was stronger than the pain I felt because of James.

I put my head in my hands, defeated. Here I was confessing my feelings about a man I've only known for a week! God help me! I've never fallen like this so quickly. I felt them wrap their arms around me in a group hug. They always knew how to cheer me up. I picked my head up and hugged them back, a small smile playing on my lips. After what seemed like only a minute, they pulled away. Alice was the first to speak.

"Bella honey, I know exactly how you feel." I looked in her eyes and saw understanding. Rose and Nessie's eyes were the same. I guess I was not alone in this."I've felt that way about Jasper since the first moment I saw him. And I knew that we were destined for each other and that my life would not be complete without him." She smiled at me. The look of love evident in her eyes. You could tell just by looking at her that she loved him with all that she had. That was made me admire Alice. Her passion was astounding. Her ability to always wear a smile, made you smile. She was carefree and crazy, but that was just Alice. Spunky and energetic Alice.

"Same here Bella. Emmett is my soulmate and I've never doubted it for a second. He makes me feel so alive." Destined?Soulmates? I've never believed in those things ,but as I here them I nod in agreement. Are Edward and I destined for one another? And are we soulmates? _In your dreams Bella_, my mind tells me. I shouldn't get those silly ideas in my head. They are absurd and unrealistic.

"Though I've only known Jake for a short time, I felt a strong connection between us. And I know in my hear that it's fate that brought us together." Nessie blushed. I smiled when Nessie told is her feelings towards Jake. But was it fate that brought them together? Should I become a believer in what I thought to be made up. But I'm still confused as what this has to do with Edward and I. Is what I feel for him passing or it is everlasting.

"I'm still confused. What are you three trying to say?" I needed things to be cleared up before my head starts to hurt to much. Maybe knowing what is going will bring me peace. _Just like Edward does_.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Isn't it obvious?" I just stared blankly at Alice. Why can't she just get to the point already."I guess not." She laughed at my still confused expression."You're falling for him Bella." She rolled her eyes and smile widely. I'm what?

"You're falling in love with Edward!" They all said at the same time. Love? Is it love? Oh shit! It is! I'm in love with Edward Cullen. I think I've passed the falling stage and now I officially am in love. What have I gotten myself into.

"Or maybe you already have." Alice said staring at me. I blushed and nodded. They stated jumping up and down and grinning like mad women. Of course I couldn't help myself, I joined in. I stopped and frowned when I realized something. My love for him is unrequited. How could he possible return my feelings? I am doomed. When he dates someone else it will rip my heart in two.

"Guys, he doesn't feel the same way. We're always going to friends in his eyes." I put my head down, fighting the tears that were trying to escape. Why do I always start crying over the silliest things? I felt one of them rub my back gently. I sighed, my sadness dominating my happiness.

"Bella you must be blind!" Alice's sudden outburst surprised me. I practically fell off the bed. I looked in her eyes, completely confused. "Don't you see Bella. Of course he feels the same. Everyone knows how he feels about you, except YOU!" Nessie and Rose nodded. Alice is lying to me. Just being a good friend that's all."Don't look at me like I'm crazy Bella. But don't worry he is just as blind as you." She rolled her eyes."He doesn't see how crazy you are about him. It's absolutely hilarious how you two can't see it. I mean you stare at each other enough. You two are the brightest people I know, but you don't even know love when you see it." I blushed. That earned a giggle from Rose and Nessie. Am I just blind to his love for me? Is he as crazy for me as I am for him? I doubt that, but maybe just maybe.

"Bella don't worry everything will work out in the end." Nessie hugged me, her words lifted me out of my sadness. I hugged her back. What have I done to deserve such wonderful friends?

"Well Bella we should get going, your friend Danielle is going to be calling you. And I know you'll want your privacy." I just rolled my eyes at Alice. Yeah right! My friend is not going to call me. I betting against Alice.

"Alice I don't-" My cell phone ringing interrupted me.

_Shes got the rhythm and I can't forget _  
_ shes gonna give in,_  
_ were gonna give it two more years _  
_ and oh my god_  
_ shes got the rhythm and shes got me wakin' up_

I knew who it was, but I looked anyway. I looked and saw it was Dani. How does Alice do it? I'm never betting against her again. Alice just smiled waved goodbye and left. Rose and Nessie followed her actions. Answered as soon as they left. Alice was right I did want the privacy. "Hey Dani!"

_"Hey Bella! How are you?"_ I knew she really wanted to get down to business, but her mom always told her to be patient and go through all the formalities first.

"I'm fine Dani. Now what did you really call me for." I knew her to well. She called me for a certain reason.

_"I need an update woman! I'm dying here!"_ Oh Dani! She's lucky I love her like a sister. I giggled at her words. She was always so dramatic. Her and Alice put together would be crazy. I decided that I was going to slowly feed her information. It will drive her insane and she can't hit me for doing it.

"Well you see." Pause for dramatic effect."There's this boy." I can practically hear her eyes rolling. I stay silent and wait for her explosion. It's coming in five, four, three, two, one!

_"Bel-la! I need information! Don't leave me hanging here! Please Bella! Don't keep me in suspense!!" _I couldn't hold my laugh in any longer. I started laughing so hard my eyes started to water. I can just see her jumping up and down. I bet Greg is rolling his eyes and laughing just as hard as I am. And I was right because I heard Greg booming laugh. Then I hear him tell Dani when he stops laughing for a second, to stop jumping. I definitely hung out with them too much. I know them like the back of my hand.

"Okay Dani just like we practice breathe in and out." I heard breathing and knew she was calming down."Now as long as you stay calm I'll tell you everything."

_"Okay Bella. Can Greg hear too?"_ I nodded, but then I remembered that she can't see me. I told her 'yes' and turned the phone on speaker.

"So you know that boy you keep asking me about, Edward?" She said 'yes'."Well I realized that.. I'm in love with him." I whispered the last part. I waited in anticipation. I wanted to hear what they had to say. Though they weren't blood related to me, they were my family. Their opinions mattered and I wanted their approval.

_"Bella."_ It was Greg that spoke first. I cringed, this can't be good. _"I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you found someone to love you."_ I'm glad that he didn't freak out on me, but he's wrong about Edward loving me. I don't think I'll believe it until Edward confirms it.

"Well Greg, that's not the case here." I heard him say 'huh?' and I continued." He doesn't love me back. I'm mean he's never said that he didn't, but we are just friends." In just a few sentences I have been able to explain my tragic love story to my friends. In my mind I've listed all the words that described me. _Pathetic, Hopeless, Inadequate, and Useless. _I need to stop having a pity party. I don't need to have him love to feel complete or be happy. I have my family and friends. That's all I need._ No it's not_, mind told me. I pushed it aside.

_"Bella, I don't why he wouldn't love you." _Dani took the phone from Greg._"How about Greg and I come to visit you! We've never missed one school day, so we miss a couple and not have to worry."_ I was excited that my friends were coming. I missed them and seeing them will be great. But why do they want to visit all of the sudden?"_If were there with you, we can fully judge and see how Edward feels about you!" _So that's the reason they want to visit. Not only to see me, but Edward as well_. "Plus! We can meet your new friends and see Forks. And Even meet Charlie." _

_"_Okay. Although I'm not so sure about the whole Edward thing, but I'm glad your coming. When I'll be expecting you?" I was almost jumping up and up down in excitement. Wow Alice and Dani's tendencies have rubbed off on me. I can't wait to see them. I can just imagine Greg and Dani here. Greg was a mixture between Jasper and Emmett. He was not as lean as Jasper and not as muscular as Emmett. He was somewhere in between. His hair was a shockingly bright blonde and chocolate brown eyes. His personality is similar to Emmett's. Greg is like a teddy bear, just like Emmett. They are both protectors. Greg is just as handsome as all the guys here, except Edward. He was my big 'brother'.

Dani on the other hand was sort of like Alice. Though Dani had auburn hair and chestnut brown eyes, she had Alice's personality. She was bubbly, energetic and always knew how to cheer me up. She was only 5'3 while Greg was 6'5. Her style was a mixture of mine's and Alice's. She shared my passion for cars, just like Rose. And Dani is fiercely beautiful. She could have been with the popular crowd, but she chose to remain loyal to me. And she fell in love with Greg, who the popular kids didn't like. Probably because he refused to date Janice, the head cheerleader. Whatever. As soon as I met her she became like a sister to me. She always kept me going and helped me through high school.

_"Well be here by Friday. We need to get some stuff situated before we come." _Dani was extremely excited. I could just tell by her voice. I don't if I'll let them leave once they get here._"And will make sure to bring you presents." _Ugh! She's knows I hate it when people spend money me. And not only is she getting me a present, but multiple presents. I don't why she wastes money on me. _"Bella I know what your thinking and I'm not not wasting my money on you."_ We know each other so well. _"See I was right. I can practically hear you chewing on your bottom lip." _Yeah we hung out with each other too much. She could always tell what I was thinking by my gestures. And the same goes for her. But still I could never interpret her as well as Greg can. _And Edward's the same with you._ Stop thinking about that Bella.

"You know me so well. Well I guess I'll let you go. I should probably start an essay I have in English." Which was do until Friday, but I thought I'd get a head start on it.

_"I'm guessing it's probably not due for a while, you over achiever you. But I've got to go too. I'll see you Friday."_ I said my goodbyes to them and we hung up. I sat down on my desk chair and started writing my essay one my laptop.

_It starts in my toes_  
_ and I crinkle my nose_  
_ wherever it goes_  
_ I always know_  
_ that you make me smile_  
_ please stay for a while now_  
_ just take your time_  
_ wherever you go_

My cell phone rang I knew it was Alice. She set this as her ring tone for her on my phone. She said it was her favorite song. I was glad she put this one on because I actually like Colbie Calliat's Bubbly song. I answered once I saved my essay.

"Hello Alice. I know you were right." Before I could say anything else she interrupted me.

_"Hey Bella! I'm so excited for friends are coming to visit!"_ How she does it, I'll never know. I'm glad that she is excited to meet them, just as they are.

"They are coming Friday."I told her. I knew not to question Alice.

_"So once they get here, they will be able to see that Edward loves you." _I laughed sarcastically at that. Alice is insane. It's official.

"Yeah he loves me _so _much." With sarcasm laced in my voice. "Okay crazy pixie I'll see you tomorrow at school. Oh and can you remind Edward that tomorrow is my day to drive us to school." I was so happy that I was driving tomorrow. My Mustang was my baby as Edward's Volvo was his.

_"Okay I will. And it will be rainy in the morning, but sunny in the afternoon. So you can put the top down when school is over." _I loved driving with the top down. _"I'll see you Bella. And I am right."_ Then she hung up on me. She knew I would argue with her. Whatever. I started back on my essay, but I couldn't concentrate. My thoughts were centered on Edward. And as I read over my essay I realized I wrote my thoughts. There's no hope for me is there. No matter how hard I try, my thoughts are consumed of Edward. I looked at the clock it read 5 o'clock. I should start dinner soon. I erased my thoughts and save my essay. I turned off my laptop and quickly changed out of my pajamas. I changed into a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I decided I would take a shower later.

I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the frig.

_Bells,_

_I'll be at the station late tonight, so start dinner without me. Save the leftovers in the frig. and I'll eat it when I get home. _

_Dad_

I guess I'll just make grilled chicken. I busied myself with dinner. Once I was done with the chicken I put some in the refrigerator for Charlie. Along with the potatoes I fried. I put my food on the table and started to eat when there was a knock on the door. _It's probably Alice._ I put down my fork and knife and went to the door. I opened it expecting Alice, but I was surprised at who I found. _James_.

"What are you doing back here?" I scowled at him. And he had the nerve to smile at me!He is really getting on my nerves. Did he not get it the first time? I had the urge to hit him. So unlike me, but I just want to show him all the pain he put me through. He doesn't deserve my kindness.

"I'm here to see you Bella. We didn't get the chance to talk yesterday. I just want you to here me out." He wants to talk to me now. Should he be with Victoria anyway? That was where his heart, if he even has one, is. Maybe if I talk to him I can have the closure I need and want. I know I will never go back with him, but talking to him will help me. Then I can move on with my life.

"Fine, come in and as I told you before you may call me Isabella." I ushered him into my house and into the living room. He sat down on the couch and I sat on Charlie's recliner. I don't know if I could handle sitting next to him. "So speak!" I ordered him. I just wanted him to get on with it and leave my life forever.

"Well as I told you yesterday I'm in love with you Isabella." I was grateful that he used my full name not that he loved me. "I never meant to hurt you and when you left me it destroyed me." It. Destroyed. Him! Oh you have got to be kidding me.

"If you were so _destroyed_, why didn't you come and get me and explain. Why didn't you a least make an attempt." He was ridiculous. I looked into his eyes and found nothing. I knew the real reason why he was here. "Victoria broke up with you didn't she." It wasn't a question. He was here because he thought I would come crawling back to him. The look on his face proved my statement.

"Yes she did, but that's not why I'm here. I knew I loved you all along, but I was to blind to see it." Is he shitting me? I could tell he was using me because he was desperate, not because he loved me. He was the kind of person that needed someone to stroke his ego, well sorry mister I'm not that girl.

"James! Do not lie to me!" I shut my eyes and breathed through my nose. I pinched the bridge of my nose, then slowed opened my eyes. "You never loved me. You just used me. You used my love, kindness, adoration, affection for you. I loved you with my whole heart and you pushed it aside when someone new came along. How do I know if I were ever to come back to you that you wouldn't do it again?" I looked him straight in the eyes. I knew if he would lie to me. I knew him so well that I would be able to tell a lie from the truth.

"Bella, I love you. I love everything about you. You mean so much to me." Lie after lie. Doesn't he know I'm not going to believe whatever he says anymore. Is he that stupid to think that I will believe his lies? I stared into his dull, boring eyes, gaining confidence I never knew I had.

"Why do you keep on lying to me? You never love me for who I was. Be honest with yourself, you thought I was easy and that I would worship the ground you walk on. Well I did look up to you, but I know I'm not easy. You tried pressuring me to do things I didn't want. How could I mean so much to you if you didn't care about my wants and needs?" I was going to continue when there was a knock on the door. Who could it be now? I got up from my seat and headed to the door.

I opened my front door and found Edward there. His beautiful eyes filled with worry. I felt relief and calm wash over me with him here. I questioned him with my eyes, but he didn't have the chance to answer my unspoken question when James wrapped his nasty arms around my waste. They didn't belong there. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I immediately pulled them off and kicked him in the balls.

"Hey." I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Edward. I could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter. "James was just leaving. What are you doing here?" I raised my eyebrow at him. Edward just started laughing. His laugh was always, so marvelous. It sound like a song which made my heart sing too.

After he calmed down he said," Alice left a t-shirt here and she told me to pick it up." I knew from the look in his eyes to play was here to protect me, but how did he know? _Alice, of course._

"Well come with me to get it. I'm not exactly sure where it is, so I need your help looking for it." I turned to look at James. He finally got up, but still looked to be in pain."Goodbye James. Forever." He knew by the tone of my voice that I wanted him to leave and now or else. I started walking upstairs with Edward when I heard his car pull out of my driveway and out of my life forever. I felt a release within me. I felt free for the first time since James broke me heart. I kept making my way to my room and started jumping up and down. I landed on my bed and started crying tears of joy. I was free! I started up at my ceiling and felt alive.

"Bella, love are you alright?" I almost forgot that Edward was here. And I was so happy that he called me love. Whether on purpose or accident I didn't care. I heard him sit beside me and I sat up to look at him. His eyes looked concerned and worried. He brushed the tears off my face, causing me to blush fiercely.

"I'm fine Edward, honestly. I feel free. I stood up to him and told him what he did to me. I feel so happy." Without thinking about it, I hugged him. We froze for only a moment and then we hugged each other back. The soothing and comfortable current traveling between us. I felt almost whole again. I still felt like a part of me was still missing. Maybe Edward would complete me. Maybe someday I'll find out, but for right now I'm happy to have him as friends. For I fear that if I didn't have as a friend at least, I would fall apart. It would be worse than James.

"I'm glad that you are alright. Alice told me that I should check up on you." We broke from our hug. He looked me straight in the eyes, humor was the dominate emotion."Of course I now realized you can probably take care of yourself." We both laughed remembering what I did to James. "But we, I was worried about you." He was serious now. He was concerned about little me?

"I am glad you came to my rescue." I smiled and blushed again. He was like my knight in shining armor. I hugged him again and put all my gratitude in it. Edward protected me, he was here for _me_. I felt like somewhere deep inside my mind was trying to tell me something. But, I pushed it aside. I could be happy the way things were, though I wanted more. Even if Greg and Dani confirm what Alice said, I would still be afraid. What if they confused the love of a friend with the love of ones soulmate? Are they hard to tell the difference from? I wouldn't know. I was so lost in my thought till I remembered something. And my stomach confirmed it.

"I'm just guessing here, but something tells me you're hungry." He laughed and I lightly hit him on the arm. With a mock scowl on my face. We walked down together. I started to eat when I realized how rude I was being.

"Edward, do you want something to eat?" I looked up from my food to look at Edward.I heard Charlie pulling into the driveway.

"No I'm fine Bella. Thank you for asking." He smiled a crooked smile, but then turned sad."I guess I should get going. Since Charlie's here I know your safe." He lightly brushed his hand against my cheek. Which of course brought on my friend, my blush. He chuckled and dropped his hand."Bye Bella I'll see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight. Sweet Dreams love." I blushed and said my 'goodbye' and 'see ya tomorrow' and he left. Quickly passing Charlie and saying goodbye to him as well.

"Hey Bells, I'm home." He went to the frig., grabbed his dinner, and heated up his food in the microwave. I knew he was going to question me, so I waited patiently eating my dinner. He had ever right to question me, I did have a boy alone in the house. Even if Charlie knew I would never do something stupid, he still worried. Even though I don't act like it sometimes I still am a teenager. And a teenage girl with as they say 'raging hormones'.Charlie sat down with his food and took a few bites before looking at me. And I knew he wanted to speak, so I stopped eating at stared at him. I made sure to make eye contact and look him straight in the eyes."Bella we need to talk."I knew Charlie and he wasn't use to this kind of conversation. I mean wouldn't it be awkward if you were a Dad who had to give their daughter 'the talk'?

"Yes Dad?" I waited patiently for him to continue. This was hard for him. You could feel his nervousness roll off of him. Poor man.

"What was one of the Cullen boys doing here?" Charlie was fighting between cop mode and Dad mode. Each side struggling for dominance.

"He came here to get something of Alice's." It was a half-truth, but I don't if I could tell Charlie the truth.

"Are you two dating? Because Bella if you are I'm telling you to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt." His worry was written all over his face.

"Dad we are just friends. And I promise to be safe." It hurt to tell him that, but it was the truth. _Friends_. I had begun to hate that word when it came to Edward and I.

"And you feel nothing more then friendship towards him?" Charlie is good. He can read my hurt expression. Its plain as day. Even I can feel it.

"No, I feel more, but he could never.." I just let it fall at the end. He could never love me or feel the same emotions. How could he? He was a Greek god, an angel and what am I, plain boring Bella. I felt my face fall and I suddenly wasn't hungry.

"Bells, if he doesn't feel more than friendship towards you then he's crazy." I looked into Charlie's eyes and knew he was serious. He was not saying this to be good dad, he was telling me what he thought was true. Did I ever mention to you how much I love my dad? He is a man to look up to in my eyes. "Now give your old man a hug and then we can watch the game together." I gave his a huge hug and we cleaned up in the kitchen. We walked together in the living room for some father, daughter time.

** Author's Note: The first song was 'She's Got the Rhythm' by The Summer Set and the second was 'Bubbly' by Colbie Calliat. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will probably breeze by the school week and skip to the arrival of Greg and Dani. And don't forget that Nessie and Jake have date.**

**Now I just want to thank the people reviewing and the people reading my story. And please keep on read and reviewing. Thank you again:) **


	10. He Feels It Too

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. So sad, but true:(  
**

**Bella's POV:**

My week went by in a flash. Edward and I were the best of friends, sigh. My heart ached for more, but it was a lost cause. Why could my heart realize that? And of course the rest of body didn't seem to get my message either. It happened on Thursday, Edward and I were walking to lunch together when..

**Flashback time!!!**

_Edward and I were walking to the lunch room talking about the weekend when.._

_"Eddie, cutie pie, wait up!!" An obnoxious voice called from behind. It was so irritating. I knew Edward hated being called Eddie. Poor guy. Edward groaned, frowned and tried to ignore the voice. "Eddie wait!" The girl unfortunately caught up with us. She had fake blonde hair. I knew it was fake because you could see her brown roots showing. I wonder if she dyed he hair to look like Rose? Her voice was over the top nasally sounding. She was probably about 5'6". Everything about her seemed so fake. She caked on make up like no tomorrow. Her shirt was uncomfortably low cut and her jeans too tight. It was trashy. Its not like it helped, actually she looked like a hooker. Edward sighed in defeat and turned to talk to the bimbo/ clone. _

_"Yes Lauren?" He said in his 'I am very annoyed voice'. Ah, so this is the Lauren Alice warned me about. Ugh! She is absolutely horrid! Poor Edward. Its not his fault for being sexy. And I know that's the only reason she is giving him the time of day. Which of course I'm not even sure she would even know that. She touched his arm and purred seductively. Correction tried to purr seductively. It sounded more like a drowning cat. When she touched him something flared within me. Was it ... jealousy? I've never felt it this strongly before. All I wanted to do was rip her hand off and claim his as mine. _

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go this weekend?" She attempted at batting her eyelashes, but failed. I tried to stifle a laugh, but I couldn't hold it in. Well lets just say my laughing finally got her to notice me. She glared at me. I guess she was trying to scare me, but I wasn't. I stood up to assholes like her before. I may not look intimidating, but I'm the exact opposite. "What are _you _doing here?" She kept glaring at me, but I gave it back to her. _

_"Are you really that dense. I've been standing here the whole time you fake blonde bimbo." It was on. She has no idea who she's messing with. I'm going to show her whose boss. _

_"I'm sorry I didn't realize. Of course you are easily forgotten. I mean look at how plain and ordinary you are, I bet people over look you all the time." I knew I was plain and ordinary, but her saying it made me so mad. _

_" Sure I may be plain and ordinary, but at least Edward would rather have a conversation with me, willingly." I smiled evilly at her. I was not finished yet." And at least I can say I still have my real nose." I poked her nose and it just felt fake. Ew gross!She pushed me aside and turned to Edward.  
_

_"Let's just ignore her Eddie. So about this weekend." She tried to whisper in his ear, but once again she failed. She massaged his arm, which Edward did not like. I mean all you had to do was look at his face and see him all tense and uncomfortable. I wonder if he would cringe at my touch? Okay stop thinking about that, I need to concentrate. I was going to defend Edward when he spoke. _

_"Lauren, as I've told you many times before, no I do not want to go out with you. Ever!" He took her hand off of his arm. He relaxed once it no longer had a hold on him. "And Bella is anything but ordinary. She is ten times, no, a hundred times more beautiful than you will ever be." His voice was filled with venom, yet still beautiful. And it was so even, not messing up once, that I almost believed him. I felt my heart soar when he, not only refused her, but stood up for me. I knew he was just being a good friend, but still I was happy that he did. She frowned at Edward, then turned her attention towards me. She glared and scowled at me. I did the same, which scared her. She turned around and swayed her hip way too much when walking away. I sighed in relief as Edward did. This caused us to laugh and I pictured Lauren in my head which caused me to laugh more. _

_"Eddie." I mimicked Lauren's voice. This caused us to laugh even more. "Edward." He stopped and looked at me." I just wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to say those things about me or stand up for me, but you did. I knew you were just being a good friend." I looked down, completely embarrassed. He's been such a great friend *cringe* to me. I have to get use to that word sooner or later. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. His face was soft and open, yet still there was something in his face was unreadable. Oh how I wanted to stroke his face, but sadly I couldn't. _

_"Bella, I meant what I said. You are beautiful. You just do not see yourself clearly." His words were filled with so much honesty. My heart soared and I felt a warmness surround me. "And it was amazing how you stood up to her. It was quite impressive." He smiled at me. And his eyes sparkled and danced. He pulled me into a hug and I felt my heart beat like crazy. A blush covered my face and I knew he probably felt both. He smelt heavenly. And it wasn't because of cologne or anything, it was just Edward. He naturally smelled like.. I don't even know what it smells like. It's just so unique and wonderful like Edward. Oh how I love this man. When I realized we were still in the hallway, I pulled away. I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea, for Edward's sake. Of course he didn't let me pull to far away. He was just so strong. We were only inches apart, so close that I wanted to reach up and kiss him. And it almost looked like he wanted to do the same. Ugh! I need to get out of dreamland. I blushed and I noticed we started to move closer and it looked like we might..._

_"There you guys are come on you two. We save seats for you." Oh Alice! She always seems to have this crazy future telling thing, but yet she always manages to ruin a moment like this. This isn't the first time. Ugh! We separated and I gave Alice a look. Her mouth formed into an 'O' shape. She looked sad and I lost whatever anger I had. Edward looked at me once more and walked to the lunchroom. When he was out of hearing range Alice spoke again. "I interrupted something, didn't I?" I wasn't even sure. Maybe my mind was making it up. Why would Edward want to kiss me? My mind was just playing tricks on me. _

_"I don't know Alice. I think so, but I'm not sure." I shrugged and hung my head. "I think my mind was playing tricks on me." I sighed and Alice and I started walking towards the lunchroom. In my fantasy world, Edward wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to. And that he loved me and wanted to be with me. But like I said fantasy. _

_"I think he did." Alice said before we walked into the lunchroom. I wished she was right. Oh how I wish. _

**End of Flashback!!**

Now here it was Friday afternoon and I was at the airport, waiting for my two crazy best friends. I told others when they were coming and told them to let themselves in if they get there before me. They had already sent their skateboards over, so we could go to the skate park on Saturday. Dani's board is a BAM Margera and Greg's is a Girl skateboard that says 'Tell your girl to stop paging me'. I bought it for him on his birthday and he absolutely loved it. And Nessie and Jake are going out on Sunday, instead of Saturday so they can come. Both Nessie and Jake are so happy. Jake calls me all the time and tells me. They have talked non-stop and are both excited about Sunday. It is their first date and I know they are nervous excited.

As I sat waiting I thought about Edward. We have been learning more and more about each other. And I've realized how much in common we have. We both play the piano, we like to read, we share a passion for cars and skateboarding, evening some of our food preferences are the same and we like the same music. I remember one conversation where talked about random things and played 21 questions on our way to school. I ended up embarrassing myself multiple times.

**Another Flashback!!**

_Today was Edward's day to drive and after he opened my door and then to his, we headed towards school. I loved our driving time. It was comfortable and it was just our time and no one else. _

_"Bella. How about we play 21 question so we can get to know each other better." I simply nodded in agreement_. _"I'll ask a question. And then you'll ask one. Of course I can ask a follow up question, if I choose. Okay?" He turned to look at me. I nodded again and he put his eyes back on the road. "Okay we'll start easy. What's your favorite color?" He looked at me again. I stared into his dazzling green eyes and blurted out my answer. _

_"Green."I said to quickly. Which made me blush a deep shade of red. I begged the man or woman upstairs in hopes that he would ask a follow up question, but of course he or she wasn't listening. _

_"I'm asking a follow up questions. If you don't mind." I just nodded, at a loss for words." Why is green your favorite color?" He smiled his crooked smile aka his absolutely sexy smile. He will be the death of me. _

_"Well, um, green is the color of your eyes." I admitted. My blush returned and I put my head down. Before he could say anything I asked my question. "What's your favorite color?" I looked up to find his eyes on the road again. _

_"It was green, but now I would have to say brown or red." Hm.. I wonder why the change. I thought I was the only one that randomly changes their favorite color. "Why is that?" I was curious. Why the sudden change? _

_"Well, I would say brown because it is your eye color. And as for red, well, it is the color of your blush, which is on your cheeks now." I blushed deeper. I noticed Edward sported his own blush. Wow, I've never seen him blush before. And I still don't believe what he said. His colors changed because of me. He lightly brushed my cheeks with the back of his hand and put it back on the steering wheel. _

**End Flashback!!**

It when on like that for the whole car ride. He would ask something and if it provoked a blush he would ask why. And if he would do something that made me curious I would do the same. Edward becomes more and more unbelievable each time we talk. My heart aches for more, but sadly there will never me more. I sighed and looked up to see my two crazy friends come running towards me. I smiled genuinely happy to see them. It felt like ages since I've seen them. Dani dropped her bags and came running towards me.

"Bella!! I'm so happy to see you! How are you? How's school? How's Charlie and your new friends? Did you miss us too?" She said that all in one breath. She hugged me tightly and spun me around before letting me go. As I processed what she asked I looked at her. He bright auburn hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a purple dress with spaghetti straps, brown t-strap sandals, and I smiled at her necklace (on profile). It was a garden gazebo pendant. I bought that for her birthday. You see her first kiss was with Greg and they ended up kissing in a gazebo behind his house. She told me all about their date, so when I saw that necklace I had to buy it for her. And she never takes it off. She says it will always remind her of not only of her first kiss, but of me.

"I'm good. School is boring as always, but I'm acing as usual. Charlie is fine and my new friends are great. And of course I missed you guys!" I hugged her once more, then looked at Greg. He was not only carrying his bags, but Dani's. "Greg I didn't know you had a burberry suitcase set." I joked with him. Dani laughed and Greg playfully scowled. He gave me a quick hug and hello. I quickly helped him with the bags and headed out to my car. The conversation was light and fun. I missed them and I've only been her for two weeks. I almost forgot the reason they were here until I saw a Volvo and a Porsche in my driveway.

"Well now it's time to see if he has feelings for you." Greg hopped out of my car. Turned and wagged his eyebrows at me and went to get the bags in my trunk. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with these two knuckle heads. I helped them with the bags and walked into my house. We went into the living room. Only Alice, Jasper, and Edward were here at the moment.

"Greg and Dani, this is Alice, Jasper, and Edward." I pointed to them. "Alice, Jasper, Edward, these are my crazy friends Greg and Dani." They said their hellos. Dani and Greg pretended that my words wounded them.

"We maybe crazy, but you still love us." Greg gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay well, we'll be right back." I led them upstairs to my room, where Dani put her things. I turned to Greg. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch for tonight. I'm almost finished cleaning up the guest room." I just had a few more things to fix, then I would be done.

"It fine Smelly Belly." I laughed when Dani smacked Greg in the arm. I knew it hurt because I saw a red hand print on his arm. "Sorry Bella."

"It's okay Greg." I touched the red spot, which hurt him. Dani and I laughed as we left him in my room. We went back into the living room and sat with the others. "So what are the plans for tonight?" I asked as Greg came down the stairs. His expression was hilarious. he was trying to hide the red mark, but failed. Alice, Dani and I started laughing at his wounded face and how he was walking. At first Jasper and Edward were confused, but when they saw Greg they joined us. We couldn't stop laughing. We finally stopped when someone knocked on the door. I went to the door to find Emmett, Rose, Nessie, and Jake.

"Hey guys come on in." Emmett picked me up into a tight hug. He wasn't releasing me and I was not able to breathe."'!" He looked at me and probably saw my face change colors. He put me down.

"Sorry,Bella." He pouted and I just had to forgive him. I gave everyone else a hug and led them into the living room.

"Greg, Dani, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, and Jacob." They all said their hellos and we settled into an easy conversation. I turned to Dani."So how is everything?" She smiled brightly.

"Well everything is great actually. We have something to tell you." I waited for her to continue. "Greg proposed!" She took her ring from her purse and put it on her left ring finger. It was stunning. It had three round diamonds and a white gold band(on profile)."We aren't getting married till I start college, but still I'm so excited.

"Congrats!" I hugged her, then Greg."And your ring is lovely." Everyone went to look at it and all the girl had their mouths hanging open. The guys nodded their heads in approval to Greg.

"And Bella we were wondering if you would be my maid of honor." I felt so honored that she chose me.

"Of course silly!" I hugged her again. I was happy. Two people I cared about are going to be spending the rest of their lives together. The look of love on their faces when they looked at each other was wonderful. And I wondered, would I ever have a love like that? One that stands the test of time. I hope so.

"I say to mark the occasion we have a shopping day! We'll go to Port Angeles." Alice was practically jumping out of her seat. I rolled my eyes. Alice thinks everything should revolve around shopping. I was never a fan of shopping. I'm a very simple person when it comes to clothes. I guess you could categorize me as a tomboy and on occasion I'll dress girlie.

"That sounds like a great idea Alice." Dani said. "And the boys can stay here and hang out." I knew that look. It was similar to Alice's. She planning something and I had a feeling it had to do with Edward and I.

"Well! Let's get going." Rose kissed Emmett good bye and the other couples did the same. Even Nessie kissed Jake on the cheek. I felt out of place again, but didn't have time to feel any embarrassment because Edward came walking towards me.

"Have fun Bella." I loved how he said my name. He slowly put his lips to my cheek and kissed it. It felt like heaven. That spark between us left a tingly feeling on my cheek. My cheek became hot again and I knew I was blushing. Before I could look in his eyes Alice pulled me away. I wave good bye and was dragged to the driveway.

"We'll take my car." I said hopefully they won't ask me about what happened in the living room.

"Okay." Everyone hopped in and I got in the driver's seat. Alice was able to grab my keys and purse, while dragging me. How she does it I'll never know. The conversation was easy and everyone was getting along nicely. They became instant friends and started using each others nicknames. They weren't mentioning the event that took place and I was glad. I tried to remove it from my mind, but it wouldn't. Why did he kiss me on the cheek?

"So Bella, I haven't been here all that long, but I'm already convinced that he likes you more than a friend." Dani said from the passengers seat."I saw the way he looked at you and then he kissed you." I felt my cheeks heat up. Maybe he did like me. My heart started beating rapidly at the thought.

"He only kissed me on the cheek." My mind would not let me believe that the kiss meant anything. Of course my heart thought the opposite.

"Still! He kissed you!" Alice said from the back. "He could have just hugged you or waved good bye, but no he kissed you." Alice was right again. I sighed, maybe just maybe. The others nodded in agreement with Alice.

"See Bella! Everyone knows you two like each other except you and Edward." Dani rolled her eyes.

"I agree with Dani." Nessie said. "And Alice for that matter." My friends were all right. But still I'm afraid. What if they are wrong? And what if I tell him how I feel and he doesn't feel the same. Dani must have seen the look of worry on my face.

"Don't worry Bella. Nessie, Rose, Alice and I are here for you. And we all agree that he likes you. And maybe loves you." Love? Could he love me? How could he love someone that was so beneath him? Plus there is still Tanya. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

"Okay. But I'm still afraid he won't feel the same." They rubbed my shoulders to comfort me. I sighed and luckily they changed the subject. We started talking about Nessie date as I parked into a space. " Where to first?" I've only been to the skate park here and nothing else, so I have no idea where to go first.

"Follow me. I know the perfect place to get Nessie a dress for her date." Nessie blushed when Alice mentioned her date. We followed her into a small dress shop. Alice, Rose and Dani went to work. Nessie and I just sat there. We both weren't the greatest at picking out dresses. That was their specialty. While we waited Nessie talked about her date. They were going to a fancy restaurant and then Jake has a surprise for her afterward. She was so excited. She had this glow around her. I was happy that I helped with getting them together. When they came back they each had at least 5 dresses in their hands. All different colors, cut and designs. "Try these on." Alice pushed her into a dressing room. The first few dresses were okay, but not what they were looking for. Finally the tenth dress was the one. It was a black dress with a ruched waistband. And the hemline was sequined(on profile). It looked great on her. As we went to the register, Nessie was ready to pay, but Alice insisted on paying.

"Alice you don't have to." Nessie told her. She was like me in that way. She didn't want people to waste there money on her.

"No Nessie I insist." And there was no more arguing after that. It was settled Alice would pay. After that Alice dragged us to a shoe store to get the perfect shoes for the dress. And once again that had so many different shoes. we finally found the perfect shoes after what seemed like hours. They were purple suede heels. Then we found her a sequin bow clutch bag, an amethyst heart necklace and a black and whit pearl bracelet (on profile). And once again Alice paid. After that we decided to head back. The conversation centered around tomorrows plans and Nessie's date on Sunday. Nessie would be getting ready at Alice's house and Jake is picking her up there. With my friends here I was almost able to forget about all the complications. Of course it was still there in the back of my mind. No matter how hard I tried Edward could never be removed from my mind. He was a constant in my thoughts. Now that I've met him, I can't live without him. And I don't want to live without him. I have enjoyed all the times we've spent together. Even when we disagree on something I still love it. With Edward, I don't care where are or what we are doing, just as long as I'm near him. As we near my house I had Alice call for pizza. And Alice also called Charlie and told him, so he would be ready when they came.

When we finally made it back the pizza guy had just left. We knew we had to run, so we would actually get a slice. Alice and Rose grabbed the bags, quickly put them in Alice's trunk and we made a run for it. The boys looked at us as if we had gone insane.

"What? With Em here we were afraid we might not get any." Emmett just shrugged and agreed with me. We sat around talking and eating pizza. Charlie eventually went to bed, saying goodnight on the way up. We all continued talking and everyone was getting along well. I just enjoyed seeing all of my friends at ease and talking freely. It made me happy to see them happy. If you would have seen us you would have thought we've been friends are whole lives. When actually I've only known some of them for two weeks. Dani and Greg just met them a few hours ago. We said goodnight around eleven and said we meet at the park around eleven tomorrow. After hugging everyone goodnight and cleaning up the living room I realized how tired I was. I helped Greg set up his bed for the night and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight Bella."Greg laid down on the couch. Dani kissed him on the cheek. "Bella that boy has it bad for you." He smiled while I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious. He didn't even have to say anything and I knew. I mean practically looked at you most of the night. And when you left, its like you took a part of him with you." My friends are telling me how much he loves me, but I don't believe it. My heart does but my mind doesn't.

"I feel the same about him. I just don't see why or how he could like or maybe love someone like me." I sat down next to Greg.

"Bella hon, you are such a wonderful and beautiful person. He would be a fool not to fall in love with you." Dani rubbed my back. "And I can see why you would fall for a guy like him. He's sweet, charming, intelligent, and he just happens to be gorgeous." Dani and I giggled like little girls. She always knows how to cheer me up.

"Um excuse me wonderful fiancee here." Greg pretended to be insulted. Dani kissed him and just rolled her eyes. We said good night and headed upstairs. We settled into bed and sleep was coming when Dani woke me up.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to tell you something." I waited for her to continue."I think you should tell Edward how you feel. Take that leap of faith. It worked for me." She smiled probably remembering when she told Greg how she felt."And I agree with Greg. He is crazy about you." With that she crawled into her sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep. I laid awake, thinking. I should take the first step and take a chance. If it meant risking our friendship, then so be it. I knew deep in my heart friendship would never be enough, I wanted more. And I think Edward does too. And someones got to make the first move right? The first chance I get I'm telling him. And I will not back down. I'm going to follow my heart . I am not going to be a shitless coward and wait for him to say anything. With that declaration, I drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: What do you think?? Please Review:) **


	11. Opening up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Bella's POV:**

The morning went by quickly and before I knew it, it was time to leave soon. I looked at myself to make sure I had on all of my clothes. I was wearing denim shorts, my blue, pink, yellow and gray Nike, a gray beanie, a blue and pink stripped hoodie, a shell necklace, and a yellow Audrey Hepburn t-shirt. At least I had all the important clothing on. And when I got the chance I was going to tell Edward exactly how I felt. I would wait until we were alone though. It would be embarrassing if I told him with everyone there and he rejected me. _Rejection_. That word made my stomach churn. I couldn't help but think...what if. All those questions spinning through my head made it hurt. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I left Dani and Greg at the table and went to go answer it. _I wonder who it could be._ I opened the door I was met with intense green eyes and disheveled bronze hair. _Edward_. I smiled. His presence always put me in a good mood. He returned my smile with his own bright and brilliant one.

"Hey Edward. What are you doing here?" I would be seeing him soon, so I was surprise to see him at my door step. But I was happy to see him.

"I thought that maybe we could ride together?" It was moments like this when it seemed that he liked me more than a friend. I felt my smile grow and a warmth spread.

"I would love to." He smiled at my response. Maybe just maybe he has feelings for me. I would find out soon hopefully. I couldn't help the nervousness that crept in. I mean wouldn't you be nervous if you were going to tell someone you were falling in love with them? And of course there was always my friend doubt. I doubt he would love some as blah as me. No matter how many times my friends told me I was beautiful, I never believed it. I doubt I would ever be removed from the dreaded friend status. But no matter what I would tell him.

"Great." His crooked smile made an appearance. He dazzled me again. And for a moment I forgot everything but him. Who am I again? _You're' Bella Swan stupid._ Oh yeah! And I realized that I had to tell Dani and Greg the change in plans. I blushed.

"Come on in. I need to tell my friends that I'm going with you." I smiled at him, which he returned. He dazzled me again. And I stood there staring at him when I remembered what was going on. Blood pooled under my skin, Ugh my stupid blush. I turned around and walked back into the kitchen greeted by a now confused Greg and Dani. Of course they understood when Edward walked into the kitchen.

"We were wondering what was taking you so long. I understand now that _something _distracted you." Greg wagged his eye brow, which made me glare at him and blush. Edward just chuckled lightly and I turned and saw his cheeks had just a hint of pink on them. He blushed again!

"Well, um, you guys can take my car to the skate park cause Edward is driving me there." Dani smiled and winked at me when Edward wasn't looking. And Greg pretended to be making out with someone behind Edward's back. This gestured earned him a slap on the back of the head from Danielle.

"Okay, see you guys there. Keep our girl safe." Dani said seriously to Edward. She quickly hugged me then went back to looking at Edward. He returned her stare, unwavering.

"I promise to keep her safe. I would never wanted any harm to come to Bella." I loved how he said my name. It was like a song. The way he said I believed him. I trusted him wholeheartedly and I hoped my friends could too. I looked at Dani and saw how she lost focus for a moment. He dazzled her, I could just tell. He has to know his effect on people. I knew I never stood a chance when I looked in his mesmerizing green eyes.

"I believe you." She gave him a hug and Greg followed her gesture, then he hugged me."I'll see you guys there. Bella, Edward." Then they walked out of the kitchen. I could here them put their boards in the trunk and drive off. It was just me and Edward alone. I was the first to break the silence.

"Poor Dani." I mumbled to myself mostly. I didn't think he heard, but he did. He had crazy super hearing, it was so weird.

"Why poor Dani?" He wondered. I blushed. Maybe he didn't realize that he dazzled people.

"You dazzled her." I looked at him. He looked confused. I guess he doesn't know. "Come you have to know the effect you have on people (I think that is a quote form Twilight)." His eyes only held confusion.

"What do you mean _dazzle_?" I sighed. I guess I have to explain. How embarrassing.

"I don't know how to exactly how to explain it, but do you think everyone gets their way so easily?" I looked into his eyes and continued to explain. "Remember when you were talking to Jessica and she got that dazed and far off look?" He nodded. "You dazzled her. She probably ended up hyperventilating in the bathroom." I chuckled at the memory. He finally understood and he nodded. I motioned for him to follow me. We walked up to my room and I grabbed my board and headed to his car. As we headed outside Edward spoke up.

"Do I dazzle you (Quote from Twilight. Oh Edward)?" I sighed I had to tell him the truth.

"Frequently (Twilight quote)." I blushed. We made it to his car and I put my board next to his in the trunk. He opened the door for me. I still blushed and muttered a thank you. I should be getting use to it, but I couldn't. We were driving in silence for awhile when Edward cleared his throat.

"So, should I continue my line of questioning?" He raised his eyebrow and wagged it. We laughed together, our eyes dancing. Did I ever mention just how much I love his laugh? It was like a song. It made you want to laugh right along with him. It was just another thing that made him wonderful. And I loved our simple way of getting to know each other. He was obvious more interesting than me, but he nor I could help it.

"Of course." I smiled and waited patiently for him to continue. I wonder what he could possible want to know. I am so boring, what could possible interest him? My life is so... blah. He thought for a moment before speaking.

"Who was your first kiss?" That was an easy one. I was scared that he might ask me an embarrassing question.

"Jake." I smiled at the memory of my first kiss. I was glad it was Jake because it would always be a happy memory.

"Really?" He looked at me incredulously before turning his eyes on the road. "I would have never guessed it would have been him. I thought it might have been James." I was glad it wasn't James. As I thought his name I felt nothing. Even when Edward said his name I felt nothing. I truly was free.

"Yeah we kissed before I left for Phoenix. I guess you could say that after we kissed we realized that we meant to best friends." He smiled at that. I wonder why? Jake and I could never be anything more and we were happy to stay best friends. Its what came natural to us. " Jake and I are better as friends." I felt I needed to stress that to him. I wanted him to know that Jake and I were never and will never be more than friends. "Next question." I waited for Edward to continue.

"What do you fear the most?" Hm.. what _did _I fear the most? I put my index finger on my chin and thought about the question. I wanted to give an honest answer.

"I fear rejection. You know what I mean?" For example, I was afraid to confess my feelings for Edward. I didn't want him to reject me.

"I know what you mean. I fear rejection also." Who would ever reject Edward (I know I wouldn't:))? He was so..so.. Edward. "What do miss the most about Phoenix?" He continued. I didn't mind if he asked the questions and I answered. As long as we were talking or even breathing the same air I didn't care. Just being with him made me happy.

"My mom and friends. Of course my friends are visiting here now so I guess my mom." My heart ached when I thought about her. I missed her.

"What is your mom like?" He squeezed my hand lightly, a comforting gesture. Then he put it back on the steering wheel. I sighed, missing the contact.

"Renee, my mom is crazy, unorganized, childish, and erratic." He looked at me. Confusion written all over his face. "But," I continued. "She's lovable, loyal, out going, and giving; she's my best friend." He nodded."I was the one who was the adult in the house. I cooked because I didn't want the fire department coming to our house _again_. " He chuckled. I mirrored his actions."She was cooking up one of her crazy concoctions and then she got distracted and forgot that the stove was on. The "food" that she made boiled over and of course not to mention the fact that she put a dish towel on the stove."

I rolled my eyes. "This was the second time it happened and after the firemen left, I sat Renee down and told her that I was in charge of cooking from now on." I chuckled lightly with Edward. I felt so at ease talking about my lovable and sometimes insane mother. "Phil, my step-dad, helped calm her down some." Phil was a great guy and loved my mom so much. They make each other happy, what more could I ask for.

"What's your step-dad like?" Edward brought me from my thoughts.

"Phil is a good guy and perfect for my mother. Maybe a little too young, but I guess if you go by Renee's spirit they are equal in age." Renee was young at heart. The crazy painter who enjoyed the unexpected and strange things in life. "He absolutely adores Renee and he is what she wants. And vice versa." Just the way that they looked at one another made me realize how much they cared for each other. It helped my decision to move to Forks. Which I am glad for because of my present company. I looked at Edward again and smiled a small smile. He seemed just as relaxed and comfortable with me. He seemed so open and happy when he was around me. I loved it.

"If I may ask why do you call your mother Renee? I've noticed you do the same for Charlie. Of course you do it more with your mother than your father." No one has ever noticed that before. Of course I never call them by their first names to their faces. That would be rude, but when they are not around, like now, I use first names.

'No, I don't mind at all." I smiled at him again, blushing when I caught him staring at me."You are the first person to actually ask me that. Or probably even notice." I thought about his question some more before I continued." Like I said before, I was always the adult in my house back in Phoenix, so I grew up at a young age." My childhood was wonderful, but short lived. I still wouldn't trade it for the world though." I guess with my mom, she's never really been the "mom" type. Not to say she was a terrible mother or anything, it was just different."

She was a dreamer who wanted to see the world. Not exactly the stay at home type. Still she manged to take care of me. She was only eighteen when she got married to Charlie and nineteen when she had me. She was still a child herself. So she never really became that mother type."She tried her hardest, but I realized I needed to help her. So, without ever truly saying anything, we became more like best friends. And I assumed the role of the leader almost." I don't I have ever told someone so much about my life before. It's weird and oddly comforting.

"And your father?" Charlie. I loved him just as much as Renee. Maybe even more so and I just truly got back in touch with him.

"With Charlie, I can act like a teenager. Even though I still cook, I do it more for my enjoyment." Obviously Charlie was able to survive without me. I mean the house is still intact."But, I'm just getting to know my dad again. When we talked on the phone it was brief and mostly about a game that was on. Nothing of importance really." I knew only a little about my dad and I wanted to understand him better. I love him dearly and wanted us to get along. It was easier than I thought. My dad and I just clicked. I guess it had to do with how similar we were. While my mom always wanted to fill the silence, my dad didn't. He is calm and relax, which makes him easy to live with. And the more I think about, the more I realize how him and Edward are similar. It's funny how people always say you fall in love and eventually marry someone like your dad. Well I never thought that to be true, but here I am driving with a guy I'm in love with. Irony is totally biting me in the ass. I wonder if I should tell Edward my thought about him and Charlie.

I knew he was looking at me again, so I did the idiotic thing and looked into the deep green pools of his eyes. "You remind me of my dad actually." I blurted out. I mentally smacked myself in the head repeatedly. What is it with me and blurting things out? What to my filtering system? You think then speak.

"Really? How so?" I might as well explain the inner workings of my brain. I looked at him and he seemed really interested. He always seems to amaze me. I stared into his eyes again and became dazzled. I forgot everything except _him_. Edward got a knowing looking in his eye. "I just _dazzled _you didn't I?" I nodded and laughed lightly at the term I used for what he does to me. And the rest of the female population. I was officially out of my daze, when I remembered Edward wanted me to explain my random outburst.

"Well you both know when I want to talk and when I don't." I started."I mean you both don't feel the need to fill the silence. Also, you both are gentlemen." I smiled at him."Plus you both are so mellow. You two are easy to get along with. I feel at ease when I'm around you. And you both are very protective over me." I gave him a knowing look. He protected me and comforted me from James." And though you don't think so, you know me better than anyone else. You get me. And I'm hard to understand, trust me I know." I giggled. "I mean I totally out there. What can I say I'm an odd ball and one of a kind." I shrugged. I always knew I was different. And I've had jerks in school remind me of it. I've never thought my oddity as a negative before. But when they started I began to wonder. Is it really a good thing? Am I a freak or something?

"Now that you mention you are rather out there. Maybe I should call the nut house to take you away." He joked and elbowed me lightly in the ribs. "But in all seriousness Bella, I like you just the way you are. You are who you are and I love that about you." I blushed. He loved that I was different. It made my heart flutter.

"Really?" I looked up at him through my eye lashes. I felt timid and unsure of myself for a moment. Maybe he was lying to me. But usually I could tell when he wasn't being truthful with me.

"Yeah. You are the kind of girl that speaks their mind and gives you an honest answer. It's rather refreshing." He smiled at me, one side slightly higher than the other. "And I want to thank you for your compliment. I never knew you thought so highly of me. And Charlie is a great guy to be compared to, so thank you." His cheeks darkened the slightest bit. And I copied him by sporting my signature blush. And I knew right then and there that I had to tell him. It deserved the right to know how I felt.

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you.." I started. We parked by now and I knew I had to tell him now or I would lose my chance. And who knows when I would find time to tell him. "I..." But I never got to finish because I was interrupted by my _wonderful _friends. I am so going to give it to them later.

"Hey Bellsy!" Jake waved to me. I sighed in defeat and looked at Edward who was waiting for me to continue. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a look that said 'later'.

He nodded. "We'll continue this conversation later." And I knew that look that said 'And don't try to get out of it." I simply nodded. Edward then got out of the car opened my door and got our gear out of the trunk. He handed me my board and the rest of my gear. He walked ahead of me, excitement written all over his face. This was his element and it was mine too. When he was out of hearing distance I glared at everyone.

"Nice timing butt-heads." They all looked confused. I decided to elaborate."I was going to tell him." Their mouths formed into an 'O' shape. I hung my head. I was going to pour out my feelings and I was interrupted. It seems my luck is working as usual.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Angela rubbed my back soothingly. She and I knew how big of a step it is. We both are shy and expressing your feelings is a big step. "I know how you feel. I was scared to tell Ben just how much I liked him and it took all of my strength to confess." She gave me a small sad smile. Her face showed how much she understood.

"Thanks Ange." I sighed and put on a smile." Well lets get in there and have some fun." With that we walked into the skate park. I felt so at home here and it was only my second time. This was my element, my niche. I couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across my face. I turned to look at all my friends and noticed Alice's attire. "Alice how do you expect to skate in a dress and heels?" Alice rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Well Isabella I'm not actually going to be skateboarding." She said as if it was so obvious. I just rolled my eyes. "Rose and I are going to sit back, relax and see just how talented you are." I nodded. And I felt nervous all of the sudden. Am I really that good? No I don't think so. I mean I'm decent, but not amazing.

"I just want to see you kick Emmett's ass." Rose declared. Everyone laughed at her statement, well except Emmett. He glared at us and stuck his tongue out. "Very mature Emmett." Rose rolled her eyes at her childish boyfriend. They were so comical together.

"It's okay Emmy Bear. I promise not to show off too much." I chuckled. He glared at me this time. I patted him on the back and began to suit up. Dani, Greg, Ange, Ben, Nessie, and Jake were already geared up. So that just left Em, Jazz, and me. Wait, where's Edward? I looked around and saw him already skating. I guess he couldn't wait any longer. I was in aw oh him that I forgot to finish and just stared. He was just so graceful. His movements flowing together and sinuous. It were times like these when I felt extremely inadequate. I was brought out of my internal monologue by Jazz waving a hand in my face.

"Earth to Bell. Are you okay?" He looked concerned. I noticed that everyone left and it was Jazz and I. I knew that Jazz probably knew how I was feeling. He always seemed to be hyper aware of the emotions around him. And he somehow managed to influence people around him.

"Yeah I'll be fine Jazz. It's just.."I whispered. I couldn't continue. Jazz and I have become closer, but I didn't know where to start. I mean he knows how I feel about Edward. Heck, _everyone _knows except Edward! Everything has been so confusing and it gives me a headache. My poor heart and head can't take it any longer. I'm going to burst.

"It's just what Bell?" His voice as quiet as mine. He urged me on. Where to begin, where to begin.

"It's just I was going to _tell _him. I was so close too. But now I'm second guessing myself." I sighed."What if he does want what I want? Or feel what I feel. I'm scared." I felt tears coming, but I kept them at bay. Jasper gave me friendly hug and patted me on the back. I felt myself calm down a little and I smiled my thank you to him.

"I know how you feel. It's scary to tell someone how you feel. You never know what their reaction may be." He patted my back lightly."But sometimes you have to take that leap of faith, you know? And I've seen how Edward is towards you. And I can feel how he feels. His love for you radiates off him." He looked me square in the face. "Don't worry Bella very thing will fall in to place. Your love for each other is real." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I felt my mood lighten and I knew it was Jasper's doing.

"Jazz, you are starting to sound like Alice." I laughed freely."Don't worry I won't tell anyone about how you are slowly losing your manhood." I giggled and ran away from him.

"Come back here Bell!" He ran after me, laughing. Even though I was tiny, I was fast. I could hear him following close behind. I ran and looked for a place to hide. What I found was Edward, staring at the two of us with an amused expression. I quickly ran behind him and used him as a shield.

"Save me!" I said through fits of laughter. Jasper's laughter signal that he was getting closer to us. I peeked around Edward and saw that he was almost to where we were. "Oh no he's coming!" I pretended to be scared. Just then Edward picked me up. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his glorious scent.

"I'll save you Bella love! Don't worry." He called me love!! He then started running. He was even faster than I was. I looked behind me and saw Jasper was far behind us. I put my head back on Edward and shut my eyes. Edward kept running and laughed his musical laugh. He finally stopped and I finally opened my eyes are noticed my surroundings. We were leaning against the outside of the bathrooms. Completely hidden from Jasper, but I could still hear him calling for us.

"Bella, Edward! Where are you?" His sing song voice sounding far off. "Come out, come out!" We had to hold in our laughter.

We tried to stay as quiet as possible. And we both realized at the same time that I was still on Edward's back. I breathed in his scent one more time and got off. I used the wall to steady myself. Not only did having my legs and arms wrapped around him in a vice grip made my wobbly. But it had to do with being so close to him.

I stayed glued to the wall and Edward put his hands on both sides of my face. We stood there, both our faces flush from running and laughing, staring into each others eyes and I felt that current pass between us. The butterflies made an appearance, as did the warm feeling that enveloped my body. His eyes held the excitement and danced with amusement. And I'm sure mine copied his. Our faces were so close together. He brushed his hand against my cheek and I blushed and shivered at his touch. Edward started leaning in closer and closer until....

**Author's Note:** Sorry to leave you hanging. I just really wanted to update since I haven't recently and for that I am truly sorry. I will try to update as much as I can, but I just started back at my job. I work at a seasonal Dairy Queen, so we only open when the weather starts to get warmer till the fall. So once again I say sorry and I hope to update soon. Please keep reading and reviewing!


	12. Another Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Bella's POV:**

_Previously..._

_I stayed glued to the wall and Edward put his hands on both sides of my face. We stood there, both our faces flush from running and laughing, staring into each others eyes and I felt that current pass between us. The butterflies made an appearance, as did the warm feeling that enveloped my body. His eyes held the excitement and danced with amusement. And I'm sure mine copied his. Our faces were so close together. He brushed his hand against my cheek and I blushed and shivered at his touch. Edward started leaning in closer and closer until..._

"Edward?" Someone from behind asked. Edward stopped moving towards me and I cursed internally. Whoever interrupted us was going to be slapped. Edward turned his head to look at the person who said his name. And I looked around him. I saw a beautiful blonde hair and gray-eyed girl. She had to be 5'8" or taller, her hair was to her shoulders_, _she had a perfectly straight nose, full lips, and high cheekbones. She was everything I wasn't. She was still not as beautiful as Rose, Nessie, Dani or Alice. Who is she?

"Tanya?" Edward questioned. She simply nods. So this is Tanya. I feel so unworthy of Edward, more than I ever have before. And as I look between the two of them, I realize how perfect they look together. As they gaze at each other, I know it is my time to exit. Edward moved his whole body towards her, so I was no longer trapped between his arms. So I silently made my departure, knowing I was no longer needed by him. As I was walking away I felt tears trying to escape, but I would wait until I was in the comfort of my room to sulk. I didn't need anyone here giving me looks of pity. I kept walking until I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I knew it was Edward without even turning around. The spark always gives him away. "Bella, where are you going?" I turned to see confusion in his eyes.

"Edward, you and Tanya need to talk. And I doubt you want little old me butting into your conversation." I forced a smile. "So I'll leave you two alone. And I'll talk to you later?" I wasn't sure about the last. Who knows if he would want to talk to me later? I mean Tanya. In all her glory, is here. And they might get back together for all I know. That part shattered my heart. But I would be the good friend and support him, if this is what he wanted.

"Of course Bella. We'll talk later." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I wanted to see that beautiful and perfect crooked smile that I claimed as the one he gave only me. So without thinking about it, I reach my hand up and brushed it lightly against his cheek. And this I probably made up, but I would swear that he leaned into my touch. It did make him smile my smile. He sighed, as did I. "Bye Bella." My heart managed to come to life when he said my name. His velvet and smooth voice made my name sound more interesting than it really was.

"Bye Edward. Good luck. I wish the best for you. Unlike me you get your second chance." I smiled, but once again, it was forced. With that, I made my way to find Dani and Greg. I scanned the area and found them taking a break from skating. I practically ran to them in my attempt to get the hell out of here. "Hey guys, Can I have the keys to my car? I need to get going." The look of concern on their faces were obvious, but they knew now wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Here you go Bella. And don't worry everything will be all right." Greg tossed me the keys and I gave him a sad smile. How could he be so sure? What if it wasn't going to be all right? I can't help, but be a pessimist right now. I mean compare her to me. She looks like she came out of a Vogue magazine, while I looked all mousy. I said goodbye to everyone and they all seemed to notice my change in mood.

"I'll call you later Bella." Alice gave me a hug, which I returned. With that, I ran to my car. I tossed my board and gear in the back seat and drove off. I didn't bother with the radio. Music would only make me think of Edward.

oooooooooooo

When I made it home, I ran straight to my room. I crawled into my bed and let the tears come. Luckily, Charlie wasn't home. I didn't want him to see my wallowing. He didn't deserve that. As I lay there crying, I barely noticed anyone come home. I just felt numb and my heart ached. My heart ached for something it could never have.

I thought about him and Tanya together. Even though I tried not to, the thoughts came. They were perfect together. She was just as stunning as he was. Ed... _He_ deserved someone like her. I was just kidding myself into thinking he wanted me or might even love me. _Silly Bella!_

I felt a presence in my room, but didn't bother to move or even acknowledge the person or persons. I just felt so helpless and broken. Why did I ache for more than just friendship with him? Even now, my heart still hoped for more.

"Bella? What happened?" I recognized Alice's voice. I opened my eyes and the light that was turned on hurt my eyes. They were use to the dark atmosphere. I turned slightly and noticed all of my friends were here, except him of course. I could fight the tears that came crashing through me. The pain I was trying to block hit me and I crumbled.

"Tanya's here." I squeaked out. My voiced sounded unfamiliar to my ears. I was so weak and I usually wasn't weak.

"Oh Bella!" Alice wrapped her arms around me. I was almost completely comforted by her embrace. Still I longed for the embrace of another.

"What if they get back together Alice? What if...?" I sobbed violently. My mind pictured them holding hands and kissing. It hurt my heart, but my mind would leave me alone.

"I've seen the way Edward looks at you. And I remember I he looked at Tanya and they are not the same." My heart broke more, if that is even possible. He probably loves her more than life itself. Alice continued. "And he looks at you with more love than he ever did Tanya." My heart lifted at Alice's words.

"I agree with Alice. He looks at you like how I look at Rose." Emmett added. Even with their words, I still had my doubts. He loves ordinary and plain old me. I highly doubt that.

"Why would he ever love someone like me? Especially when he can have someone like Tanya." I sat up and put my head in my hands. I paled in comparison to her.

"Tanya has nothing on you!" Alice stated with so much conviction that I almost believed her. "Sure she _may_ be attractive, but your beauty outshines hers." She put her hands on my face and made me look at her. I saw that she meant every word she said. There was nothing in here eyes for me to doubt her. "And even if you were ugly, which your not, you have other wonderful qualities." I rolled my eyes at her. What wonderful qualities?

Emmett stepped in again. "You are intelligent, funny, down to earth, caring, witty, loyal, and strong." He smiled at me. "There are many other wonderful things that describe you, but we would be here all night." He chuckled lightly. However, it was deeper than his was. It still reminded me of his chuckle, his laughter.

"And Tanya, though I was her friend at one point, was so shallow; pig headed a complete air head and so on and so forth." Alice held my hand. "She doesn't hold a candle to you Bella and Edward would be a complete ass if he doesn't realize that." She hugged me and everyone followed her. "Well now that you are cheered up, we should get going." Everyone made his or her way to my bedroom door. "And don't worry Bella. Everything will work out. I can feel it." They all waved goodbye and left, except for Dani and Greg.

"Bella are you going to okay by yourself tonight or do you want me to stay in here?" Dani asked her face filled with love and concern for me.

"No I want you both to spend time together. And use the guest room tonight. We finally finished it and since you will probably be our only guests I insist you use it." I smiled, though it didn't reach my eyes, it wasn't forced. "Now good night and I'll see you in the morning." I waved them off and decided to get ready for bed. Alice and Emmett's words put me at ease. Though I wasn't completely healed, it helped ease my pain. My heart sill ached, but it was not as crippling.

I grabbed my pajamas and dressed for bed. Even though it was still to early for bed, I didn't care. I didn't bother going to the bathroom. I felt weak from my crying. My room felt stuffy all of the sudden, so I opened my window and I felt my room lighten. It was coming out of the hole, just as I was. Though I was weak, I was not tired for some weird reason. I grabbed _Wuthering Heights_ from my bookshelf and began reading it again.

Reading has always calmed me. I would never lose my passion for reading. This passion brought about my dream of becoming an editor. I wanted to make my passion a part of my career. And if I ever got the chance, I would write a book of my own. I was so deep in thought that I barely heard someone whispering my name.

"Bella", the rich velvety voice barely spoke in a whisper. I looked around but saw no one. I continued reading my book. "Bella, by the window." I looked over by my window and met the piercing green eyes that saw into my soul. _Edward_. My heart fluttered, coming back to life. Edward was in my room, in all his glory.

"Edward? How did you get in here? What are you doing here?" I looked at his beautiful face. I knew my face was probably the epitome of confusion. Why was he here when he could be with her? Does this mean he wants to be with me? My heart started beating rapidly at the thought.

"There is a tree by your window, so I used it to climb up." He shrugged his shoulders as if was normal to climb through windows. And how he did it so efficiently I will never know. I know I probably should be freaked out, but I'm not. It's Edward and to me the gesture seemed romantic.

"Why did you climb through my window?" He could have just used the front door. Why make the extra effort. It's not at an odd hour or something. I pat the bed to let him know he could sit. He moved towards me and plopped down right next to me. I gave him a good once over. His bronze colored hair was more disheveled than usual; probably form climbing. The shirt he was wearing clung to his body and I could see his toned chest. I made my way back to his eyes and I realized he caught my ogling. I blushed, but as I tried to look away, Edward stopped me.

"I had a feeling that if I went to the front door, that you wouldn't want to see me." He blushed lightly and I ran my fingers over his pink cheeks. He looked down not willing to look into my eyes. I could tell he was embarrassed. "I knew you would have some excuse as to why I couldn't see you or you might get someone else to do it." He still wouldn't look at me. I guess he did notice my change of mood earlier. One thing is for sure I could never refuse him.

"I would have let you in." I stated and the words just kept flowing out. "I always want to see you. It's empty when you're not around me." I admitted. I blushed lightly.

Finally, he looked into my eyes. He gazed into my soul and searched it. They held a newfound determination and my mind started going down many different paths. They were mostly negative, but there was one positive. "Bella, I'm here because I wanted to ask you something." What could it be? He grabbed my hands and held them in his.

"What is it?" I whispered. I don't know why but I could speak any louder. I am lucky that I got the words out, with Edward so close to me, holding my hands.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me." I think I stopped breathing. Was he asking me out? What about Tanya? My heart started beating rapidly at the thought of Edward asking me out. My chest started to ache from my lack of oxygen. "Bella breathe." I took in a big breath in and out. "So what do you say?" He looked hopeful and confident, but still I could see doubt and worry.

"I would love to." I smiled at him that he returned with a dazzling one. It did not matter that I had no idea where we were going. As long as I was with Edward, the place was unimportant.

"Great! It is about three right now, so I will pick you up around six. Is that okay?" It was more than okay, but I did not want to tell him that. I did not want to die from embarrassment before I went out with him. "And it is a surprise where we are going, but I will tell you that you need to dress up." I groaned. I hated surprise _and_ dressing up. I could dress myself in everyday clothes I was good to go, but wearing a dress and heels was another story. I need assistance where is Alice and Rose when you need them. Edward must have seen the dilemma going on in my head. "Don't worry I called for assistance. Rose! Alice!" I sighed in relief. They ran in here and I wondered if they actually did leave before or if they were here the whole time. Knowing Alice, she probably predicted what was going to happen.

Now I normally do not like when the go all Bella Barbie on me, but this was for a good cause. I was going on a date (gasp!) with Edward Cullen. When he leaves, I am _so_ doing a happy dance. Alice and Rose carried in their tools of torture and death trap clothing and placed them on my bed.

"Bye Bella, see you at six." He gave my hand a squeeze. He turned to Rose and Alice. "Be nice to her. And do not get too carried away. She is beautiful without anything done to her." Swoon. My heart practically melted at that statement. He smiled at me once more and left. I missed his instantly, but the thought of seeing him soon cheered me up. I decided now was the perfect time to do a happy dance. I hopped off the bed and started jumping up and down like a maniac. Soon Alice and Rose joined me.

"Finally!" Alice said completely out of breath. "I thought he was never going to grow a pair and ask you out." Alice and Rose laughed. I blushed furiously and slapped them in their shoulders. "Okay let's get down to business." They laid out the make up and the dresses.

"Bella sit down on your computer chair." Rose said. I obey in fear of what they would do if I did not comply. She turned towards Alice. "Alice, I'll do make up and you can choose the right outfit." Alice went to work, doing what she knows best. I know Alice and Rose will only enhance me and not change me into something I'm not.

The whole process was almost completely pain free. Almost. When they started pulling hair from my eyebrows though, it hurt. When I complain they would say things like "Well if you actually took care of your eyebrows it wouldn't hurt" or "Pain is worth the price of beauty Bella". Well I could deal with being ugly if it meant being pain free. Who cares if my eyebrows look like bushes that haven't been trimmed? Okay, okay I do, but don't tell them that. After what seemed like days of torture, I was finally released.

"Okay Bella you can look at yourself now." I got up and stumbled slightly. My legs had turned numb from sitting for so long. Once I got my footing, I went to the full-length mirror. Wow! I looked, dare I say it, beautiful. I looked and felt beautiful in that moment. My dress was pink with white lace over it and had a puckered red ribbon around the waist. It had a sweetheart neckline, which added to the romance affect it gave off. Alice paired it with black kitten heels, a heart and key pendant, a simple tennis bracelet, and a headband with double flower decorating (on profile). My make up was beautiful and simple. I had on brown eyeliner, pink eye shadow, a little bit of mascara and blush, and my lips were a peachy pink color.

I felt tears trying to come. "Bella don't cry you will ruin your make up." Rose hugged me. "Of course I didn't need to do much. You are beautiful and I hope you never forget that." She let go of me and her arms were replaced by Alice.

"I hope you like your look. I always pictured you as a more vintage type person." She looked up at me cautiously. "You have a great figure, so any of the dresses would look stunning on you." She hugged me tighter.

"Thank you I love everything." I blushed at all of their compliments. "I don't know why you even bothered with blush though. We all know I don't need it." I laughed lightly. Then joined in with me. I looked at the clock and it read 5:59. As soon as it turned six the doorbell rang. My heart accelerated. I hugged them once more and started heading towards the door when I stopped. Wait Charlie! What will he say about this? I turned around to find Dani behind me. I jumped and squeaked. I was not expecting to see her behind me. "Oh no Charlie!" I could picture him cleaning his guns waiting for Edward to come.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He is in La Push with Billy and Jake." She hugged me. "Of course he will expect an explanation and to have Edward be introduced as your boyfriend." I gave her a skeptical look. Edward my boyfriend? Funny. "Bella, just trust me. Now go downstairs and knock him dead." She smiled and nudged me towards the stairs. I felt a wave of confidence surge through me. I could do this.

I walked as fast as I could to the door and tried to open it casually, without much success. I smiled and looked Edward up and down. He was stunning; literally took my breath away. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a thin black tie, and black pants and vest (on profile). He looked like he stepped off the runway. His bronze hair was slightly tamed, but still kept a disheveled look. And his emerald sparkling and luckily his crooked grin were in place. It added to his look somehow. Made him look even godlier, more ethereal.

He casually looked me up and down, finally stopping at my eyes. "Bella, you are absolutely stunning." I blushed. See no blush needed. At the moment I felt stunning, I felt beautiful. Maybe it was the way he looked at me or his compliment.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome." He blushed lightly and I could not hold back the small chuckle.

"What?" He questioned, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I didn't know I was able to make you blush." I laughed and Edward joined me shaking his head. He took my hand and led me towards his silver Volvo. Like the gentleman we all know he is, opened my door and then when around to his side. If I were not completely swooned at the sight of him, I would be by this simple action. He pulled out of my driveway like a pro and headed to an unknown destination, well, at least unknown to me. Speaking of that, "Where are we going?" I questioned. My curiosity flaring and I just needed to know. I am not one for surprises.

"That, love, is a surprise." I groaned at the word. Edward chuckled, but did not give away the location for our date. _Date_. I was just reeling at the word. I was going on a date with the man that captured my heart. "I know I know you don't like surprises, but you'll love this one I just know it." His gave me a quick glance, and then turned his eyes to the road. He took my left hand in his and had the other on the steering wheel.

Music played softly in the background and conversation flowed easily. His right hand never let go of my left and every so often, he would squeeze it lightly. Maybe to make sure this was real and not a dream. I know that is what it felt like to me. Somehow, this was all a dream and I would wake up any second, but the gentle squeeze on my hand reassured me. And in this moment I did not care where we were going, I was just glad to be spending it with him. Finally, we made it to our destination, but before I could look, Edward blindfolded me.

"Edward!" I huffed. Edward chuckled at my frustration. "Why can't I see?" I tried to pout, hoping he would give in.

"Bella don't do that to me." I could tell he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Stopping pinching your nose." I sighed.

"How did you know?" His tone disbelieving. I laughed and shook my head.

"I know you Edward. Now I'm growing extremely impatient, so onward." I sat folded my arms across my chest and waited. He laughed and helped me out of the car. We started walking, with him holding my hand and I tried to imagine where Edward would take me, but I came up blank. Edward was unpredictable and never did the expected. It made me love him all the more. Was it possible for me to fall deeper in love with him? After a short walk, we stopped. He slowly slid off the blindfolded. When it was completely off, I gasped at the sight before me.

**Author's note: Sorry it took me forever to update. And I know I left you hanging, but I really wanted to update so here you go. **

**Once again, I just want to say thank you to the people who review and read my story. I greatly appreciate it. **


	13. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_Previously: _

_"I know you Edward. Now I'm growing extremely impatient, so onward." I sat folded my arms across my chest and waited. He laughed and helped me out of the car. We started walking, with him holding my hand and I tried to imagine where Edward would take me, but I came up blank. Edward was unpredictable and never did the expected. It made me love him all the more. Was it possible for me to fall deeper in love with him? After a short walk, we stopped. He slowly slid off the blindfolded. When it was completely off, I gasped at the sight before me…_

We were at the skate park, just like in my dream. With our hands still linked together, he led me further into the park. And just like my dream, there was a table for two, illuminated by candlelight and rose petals around and on top of the table. I could not believe that this was happening. My heart was soaring and the waterworks started. It was all so surreal.

"Bella darling what's wrong?" he misread my tears of happiness for tears of sadness. This moment was so perfect and wonderful. He used his thumb to wipe away my tears. His eyes held concern and worry for me.

"Edward nothing is wrong. I'm crying because I am happy. Truly and honestly happy." I looked into his eyes and now I realized the emotion in his eyes. His emerald eyes held love for me! While my brown ones held love for him. Could this moment be anymore perfect?

"Bella, you are beautiful." He said unexpectedly, which made me blush. "Even more so when you blush." He chuckled lightly and I could help but laugh with him. Then he turned serious again. He started leaning down. Moving closer and closer to my face. I closed my eyes waiting and expectant for what was to come. The butterflies in my stomach roared to life.

Then it happened, he kissed me! His lips were so soft and gentle against mine. The electric current ran through us and intensified our kiss. Our lips moved perfectly against each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers played with the little hairs on his neck. He smiles against my lips and sighs softly, while wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We broke apart when we started to run out of air. We gazed into each others eyes and Edward slowly caressed my cheek, which was probably permanently red now.

"Wow", I whispered. I touched my lips and smiled like a maniac, but I could care less. Edward, the man of my dreams, kissed me. And he loved me even if he did not know it himself. And man was he a good kisser. The kiss was simple and sweet, perfect in every way.

"Yeah", He took my hand and led me to the table. Like the gentleman he is, he pulled out my chair for me. Then after I was seated, he sat down in his chair. He held my hand on top of the table, lightly brushing his thumb on my knuckles. "Shall we eat?" He smiled and motioned for a man I never realized was there until this instance. Shows you how enraptured I am of Edward. Its like everything is unfocused and he is the only clear object.

The man came into view and I noticed he held a tray in one hand. He wore a white dress shirt and black slacks, clearly, he was our waiter. He placed a covered dish in front of me and then did the same for Edward. "Bon Appetite." He pulled the covers off, bowed and stepped of our line of vision. I looked down at my meal and smiled.

"Lasagna?" I raised one eyebrow and looked at Edward. How could he possibly remember it was my favorite? He lightly blushed and just shrugged. "How did you remember that it is my absolute favorite food?" I squeezed his hand gently.

"I remember everything about you. Is that strange?" He asked shyly. I could see sweat forming on his eyebrows, he was so nervous. And I found this side of him to be as lovable as his confident side.

I thought about what he said. Was it strange? Honestly, "No", I whispered, "Not strange at all," I stretched my body across the table and kissed him on the cheek. His smile grew into the one that I loved. "Thank you." With that, we started eating our food. It was beyond heavenly and by far the best lasagna I have ever had.

Our conversation flowed easily and it was a relaxing first date. Unfortunately, we had to unclasp our hands so we could eat. I have never felt so connected with someone in this way. Every so often, we would casually steal glances at each other while eating.

After dinner, we had strawberry shortcake. It was sensational. My mouth watered just by looking at it. Once our meal was complete, we realized that sadly it was time to head home. With one gentler kiss on the lips, we got into the car. The car ride to my house was peaceful. My hand was firmly clasped in his, our hands fitted perfectly together. We talked about random things, but one question kept invading my mind. In the back of my mind, I wondered what happened to Tanya. How did I end up here with Edward? Why isn't he with her? I pushed that thought aside and just focused on my time with Edward.

Sadly, we arrived at my house sooner than I would have liked. And from the look on Edward's face, he feels the same. I was about to say goodbye and walk to my door when Edward spoke. "Can I walk you to your door?" I knew he was nervous because he started cracking his knuckles. He was looking down, so I gently put my hand on top of his.

"Yes you can." He smiled crookedly, which made my heart melted and almost forgot how to breathe. He kissed me on the cheek and got out of the car. He opened my door and held a hand out for me. We walked to my door hand in hand. When we got to my door, we gazed into each other's eyes. That one question kept coming back and I could not hold it in anymore.

"Edward, where is Tanya?" I asked tentatively. "I mean why choose me over her?" I gazed up at him through my lashes, biting my lip. My nervousness and self- doubt flooded back in. Why me? Why choose me instead of Tanya.

"She is probably on her way back to Chicago by now." He pulled me into his arms and embraced me. "The reason I chose you over her was simple really." He sighed. "Here I was thinking that Tanya was all I ever wanted, but then you came along. You infuriated me the first time I met you, but I could not get you out of my head. I never thought I would see you again, and then I saw you at school. I was so attracted to you and not it is not only because you are beautiful," I blushed at that. "Your mind intrigued me and I found myself wanted to know more about you." He squeezed me tighter to him.

We untangled from our lovers embrace and he placed a hand on my cheek. "You never see yourself as everyone else does. You are beautiful, smart, funny, sarcastic, kind and always thinking of others before yourself. So the question you should be asking is why I would ever think to chose Tanya over you." He caressed my cheek and wiped away the tears coming down my face. I looked into his eyes knew he was telling me the truth.

He broke our silence and spoke softly. "Bella do you remember the time you slept in my arms during the thunder storm?" How could I possible forget? I nodded and waited for him to proceed. "Well, as I was holding you in my arms you said my name." I blushed fiercely. "At that moment I realized something." He kept stroking my cheek.

"What did you realize?" I asked softly. He stared intently into my eyes, searching for something. He must have found it because his confidence and determination came back.

"I realized I was in love with you." I think my heart stopped beating. "Bella I love you." I was stunned into silence. "I know you may think it to soon to say on the first date, but I cannot hold this in any longer I might burst. I've never felt this way before. This feeling of always wanting to be around you and missing you constantly. Every touch, every smile you give me feels amazing. I love you." My grin was probably as big as the Cheshire cat, but honestly, I really did not care.

"Edward, I love you too." His grin was even bigger than mine was. "It just how Dani said it would be and so much more. I found myself totally enamored by you." I touched his cheek and he leaned into my touch. "Kiss me." I whispered. He smiled and bent down to kiss me. I poured all my love into that kiss. We wrapped our arms around each other and I got as close to him as I could. I knew at that moment that I would never be able to get enough of Edward. I would always want to be in his embrace or have him hold me. Even to have him just look at me and smile would be enough.

When breathing became necessary, we broke apart. And sadly, once again we realized that our date was over. I felt a pain in my chest at the thought of him not being by my side. Edward's eyes had slightly lost the sparkle that they usually held. Then an idea struck me. "Edward." He knew that my tone of meant I had a plan forming in my head. "Maybe you could…um ….climb through my window again." I whispered that last part and of course, I blushed. I could not look him in the eye I was so embarrassed.

"Well I would have to hide my car, so Charlie does not know I am here. I am sure my parents would not mind. I mean I'm not a bad kid or anything." I looked at him again and realized he was serious. I smiled my thousand-watt smile and leaped into his arms.

"Seriously!" I giggled like a little girl. He laughed at my antics and spun me around. We broke apart and he nodded and kissed me on the cheek. Every time he kissed me, I felt that spark. Even a simple peck on the cheek set me on fire.

"Of course I'm serious. Now that I've got you, I don't want to spend a moment without you." I felt my heart expand at his simple comment. If it is possible, my love for him grew at that moment. "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit love." He put me down and kissed my forehead. He walked to his car, waved to me and drove off. Though I knew I would see him soon, I still missed him. He is my obsession, my love and parting from his is almost painful.

I went into my house and ran straight to my bedroom. I changed quickly into my pajamas and washed my face. I headed back into my room and made sure the window was wide open. I sat on my bed and waited for my Edward to come.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I sincerely apologize for my lack of updating. Should I continue with this chapter and write about Edward sneaking into Bella's room? I think this story will be ending soon. **

**I also just wanted to thank all the people reviewing and reading my story. I truly and honestly appreciate it.**


	14. Another Visitor Edward's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**EPOV** (I do not know how it will turn out, but I am trying it. I am starting where Tanya shows up)

I had her trapped between my arms. Bella was stunning with her face all flushed, her infectious smile and her eyes shinning with excitement and amusement. I feel this powerful current flow between us and it was possibly the best sensation I have ever felt. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I want to be her everything. I know I am such a sap, but it is true.

Are faces were so close, I only had to lean in slightly and my lips would touch hers. I caressed her cheek with my hand and she blush and shivered. I knew it could not be because she was cold. I could practically feel the heat radiating off her. I started moving in closer and closer and she closed her accepting what was happening. I was about kiss her when…

"Edward", a familiar voice said. I stopped moving closer and was annoyed at whoever interrupted us. I could see Bella felt the same. My heart fluttered at that. She wanted _me_. At least it seemed like she did.

I turned to look at our intruder and was met with, "Tanya?" What was she doing here? Why now? She nodded and smiled at me. That smile use to leave me breathless, until I met Bella. I turned towards her. She was beautiful, that was for sure, but she was not nearly as beautiful as I almost kissed. _Almost _being the operative word.

I turned my head to look at Bella, but she was gone. I saw her heading towards the exit and I knew I had to stop her. I ran to her and grabbed her by the wrist. I felt that spark that always seemed to course through us when we touched. Even when we were close, I could feel it. "Bella, where are you going?" I asked confused. Why was she leaving? Was it because of me? Because of Tanya? Though she seemed fine, I could see signs of sadness in her deep brown eyes.

"Edward, you and Tanya need to talk. And I doubt you want little old me butting into your conversation." She smile, but it did not reach her eyes. Bella could never be a bother in my eyes. Why didn't she see that? "So I'll leave you two alone. And I'll talk to you later?" The last part was a question, as if she doubted I would want to see her later. She seemed so fragile and I could tell she doubted herself and doubted me. It hurt a little that she thought of herself that way, so poorly.

I wanted to reassure her. "Of course Bella. We'll talk later." I smiled but it was forced. She lightly brushed her hand against my cheek and leaned into her touch. I truly smiled at her this time, wanting her to touch me like that always. But I wanted it to be more than a friendly gesture. I sighed softly. "Bye Bella." _I love you._ Oh how I wanted to say it._ Man up and say it then_, my conscience told me. But I did not.

"Bye Edward. Good luck. I wish the best for you. Unlike me you get your second chance." I loved how she said my name. Her voice, like bells, was mesmerizing like her. Her smile was forced once again. Her eyes didn't sparkle and I felt my heart clench at the sight. I watched as she walked away feeling empty.

I wanted to go after her; oh boy did I want to go after her. Something inside me told me I should sort things out with Tanya first. I would see Bella later. _Later, _I promised myself. I walked back to where Tanya stood. She was leaning against the wall where Bella and I just were only a moment ago.

I stood next to her and she turned her head towards me. "Tanya, what are you doing here?" I asked her. After all this time why now?

"I wanted to see you Edward. I wanted to apologize actually." She motioned with her head over towards a bench. We sat down as far as the bench would allow. I sat there as patiently as I could and waited for her to talk. "Edward I am so sorry for what I did to you. You came to tell me how you felt and I just ripped your heart out. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what I did." I looked into her gray eyes and wished that they were brown ones I was looking into instead.

"I forgive you." I said quietly. "I forgave you along time ago. For a while, I actually thought I was still in love with you. And then I met Bella and everything changed." I sighed. _Bella, my Bella. _I could say her name over and over again.

"You really forgive me?" She smiled and moved closer. She gave me a short friendly hug. "Thank you Edward. I am so happy for you. I hope I can be as lucky as you someday." She hugged me one more time.

After that, we talked about what has been happening in our lives. Tanya changed since the last time I saw here. She was kinder and nicer than how I remember. Not selfish like before. I enjoyed talking to her, but I knew I had to go talk to my Bella. Oh how I wanted her to be mine. I felt rude for leaving Tanya. I knew she wanted to spend this time to get to know me again.

"Edward go to her." I looked into her eyes and knew she was serious. "We can catch up another day. We have each other's numbers. Bella needs to know how you feel. She is probably so upset right now." I just sat there staring at her. She changed so much. I was amazed. "Edward are waiting for….Go!" She laughed as I ran to my car, yelling goodbye to her.

I sped to Bella's house. I had to talk to her. I need to tell her how I felt. Even if it meant risking my heart. I had to. Bella is worth it.

I parked in her driveway. I sat there for a good ten minutes when someone knocked on my window. I jumped in my seat and looked out. "Alice?" I asked as I rolled down my window.

"Are you going to eventually grow a pair and go in there?" Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing. "Edward you're my brother and I love you, but you're an idiot. You're so blind. How can you not see Bella is in love with you?" She opened my door and pulled me out. "Now go in there and work the Cullen charm." She hugged me and kissed my cheek. With that they everyone left.

I felt a wave of confidence and determination flow through me. I ran to the front door. I was about to knock but then I thought she wouldn't answer or let me in. I noticed a tree next to Bella's window. Her light was on so I knew she was in there. The actual climbing was harder then it looked, but I knew it was worth it. It meant being close to her.

When I made it to the top, her window was open. She sat on her bed reading. She looked miserable and it killed me to know I was the cause. Her eyes were rimmed with red and she kept sniffling. I whispered her name, "Bella." She looked around her eyes held confusion as she searched for the source of the noise.

She didn't see me so she continued with her book. I whispered to her again. "Bella by the window." When our eyes met, I felt whole. She chocolaty orbs peered into my soul. Even with her face all blotchy and red, she still was the most beautiful creature.

She eyes seemed to light up when she saw me. She looked so surprised. _She_ _did not think you were going to come._ "Edward? How did you get in here? What are you doing here?" she seemed so confused. What she said confirmed my thoughts. Really thought I was still in love with Tanya. My heart fluttered when she said my name. I climbed through the window and stood in her room.

"There is a tree by your window, so I used it to climb up."I shrugged. Didn't she know I would do anything for her? She was a part of me and I could never get enough of her. She did not seem freaked by what I had done. Actually, she was smiling. Her eyes were sparkling again.

"Why did you climb through my window?" she questioned. Should I tell her the truth? She patted her bed, signaling that I could sit next to her. I did not think twice before I sat down on her bed. I had to be near her. I noticed Bella giving me a good once over. She was ogling me! Her eyes finally made it back to mine and she blushed lightly. She knew she had been caught. She tried to look away but I was not having any of that.

"I had a feeling that if I went to the front door, that you wouldn't want to see me." I could feel my cheeks heat up. Bella gently ran her fingers over my cheeks. I looked down. I could not meet her intense gaze. I was so embarrassed. "I knew you would have some excuse as to why I couldn't see you or you might get someone else to do it." I still could not look into her eyes.

"I would have let you in." She stated, "I always want to see you. It's empty when you're not around me." She admitted, blushing lightly. I was thrilled to know that she felt the same as I did.

I finally gained the courage to look into her eyes. I had to see if there was even a hint of attraction or some semblance of love. I looked into her deep chocolate orbs. I could see without a doubt that Bella had feelings for me. Whether she loved me was hard to say, but I knew she felt something for _me_. I knew I had to get this out before I lose my courage. "Bella, I'm here because I wanted to ask you something." I grabbed her hands and held them in mine. _A perfect fit_, I thought to myself.

"What is it?" She whispered. Bella waited patiently for me to continue. I took and deep breathe and continued.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me." She seemed shocked and confused. I noticed that Bella had stopped breathing. "Bella breathe." She took in a big breath in and out. "So what do you say?" I hoped she would say yes. I wanted her to. I still doubted that she would feel something for me. Why would someone so beautiful want me?

"I would love to." She smiled at me and I felt myself smiling back. I would make this date the best she has ever had. I wanted it to be perfect for her. She means the world to me. I want to make her smile. I already had a plan forming in my head.

"Great! It is about three right now, so I will pick you up around six. Is that okay?" I asked. She shook her head lightly, smile still in place and a slight blush on her cheeks. "And it is a surprise where we are going, but I will tell you that you need to dress up." She groaned. I knew she hated both surprises and dressing up, but I knew in the end she would not mind. I could tell she was panicking. So I thought that maybe it would be best to get Alice and Rose to help Bella. "Don't worry I called for assistance. Rose! Alice!" The look of relief came over her face when I said that. Just like that, Alice and Rose came through the door. Alice and her ability to predict the future, she always surprises me.

"Bye Bella, see you at six." I gave her hand a squeeze. I turned to Rose and Alice. "Be nice to her. And do not get too carried away. She is beautiful without anything done to her." It was the truth. Bella didn't the all the make up to be beautiful. Her smile grew at what I said. Her smile put me in a daze. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I gave her one more smile and headed out to get myself ready. I missed her instantly and wished I could run back into her room and hold her. _Wait. _I'll see her later. I have a date with Bella. I am happy and nervous. I can't wait for our date. A date with my Bella.

_**AN: Sorry, it took me forever to update. I apologize. I hope you liked it. I will try to update frequently. **_


End file.
